A Glimpse at What If -ON HIATUS-
by LauraRoslinForever
Summary: On his way to an interview one hot summers day in New York, Robin Locksley bumps into Regina Mills in an elevator. He is instantly captivated by her. There's just one thing... she's six-months pregnant. An Anonymous AU verse. OutlawQueen
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Hey readers. So a quick note about this new story. While this is an Anonymous AU, I want to reassure you, it does not change the Anon verse. It's merely a "What if..." story. If you're like me, I've always wondered what would have happened to Robin and Regina if Robin had made a move when they met in the elevator all those years before when Regina was pregnant with Olivia. The idea has never let me, and so, as I start to plot out the final installment of Anon, I thought, why not write it? I love and adore these two characters, and what's more, I love my little Olivia. Creating a verse, even just this little glimpse of what could have been, where Olivia had her daddy from the start just gave me so many feels I cannot even tell you. And as soon as I started writing it, I knew I had to share it with you even though I am so nervous about this. I truly hope you love it as much as I do._

 _So, if you have not read Anonymous, don't worry, it's not really necessary. However, it would be helpful to understand some of the little things._

 _With that lovelies, enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

" _I recognized you instantly. All of our lives flashed through my mind in a split second. I felt a pull so strongly towards you that I almost couldn't stop it." ~ J. Sterling_

"My love, you've got to breathe," he told her during one of the most intense contractions she'd experienced thus far.

"I _am_ breathing!" A deep groan spilled from Regina's lips, and her head fell back against the pillow. "I can't do this anymore."

"You can, Regina." His voice was soft but confident. "She's almost here."

His brow fell against hers right before his lips captured her own. She kissed him back as she reached up. Her hands grabbed fist fulls of his white tee shirt and pulled him impossibly closer. She didn't know how she got so lucky. For the thousandth time, she thanked God… no, _fate…_ for bringing them together.

Another contraction ripped through her middle, and she tore her lips away from his. "Oh God…"

Her eyes closed, and she could hear her doctor, Kathryn, telling her it was time. She felt Robin's hands helping her sit up. She was tired and exhausted, and she couldn't imagine doing this on her own. To think she almost had.

Almost.

They'd been together since the day they met in the elevator.

She had been charmed by him. He was sweet and funny and the only thing that had pulled her from her incredibly bad mood. It was hot, the city was crowded with tourists, and to top it off, she was six-month's pregnant.

When they parted in the lobby, and she whispered, " _good luck"_ she thought that would be the last she saw of him.

Oh, how mistaken she had been.

#

Regina let out a sigh. She made it through her photoshoot more quickly than she thought, so she began packing up her things while Sidney finished up his interview. However, she hadn't been quick enough, the new journalist wrapped up his work and followed her out. His steps echoed down the hall from behind her, setting her teeth on edge at how close he was. She didn't know why Mal hired him in the first place.

He was awkward and his obsession with her was starting to bug her. She was six months pregnant, and he wasn't taking the hint that while she may have been single, she had no desire for a relationship, least of all with him.

Walking out into the lobby, she could feel the heat from his body and his voice over her shoulder when he asked, "So Regina, do you have plans for this weekend?"

She let out a sigh. Every time they worked together he did this, asked what her plans for the weekend were or what she was doing for dinner. " _Your little one needs to eat,"_ he would remind her in a voice that made a chill run down her spine.

"Actually, I'm going to see my parents this weekend," she replied. It wasn't a lie. She had planned on going to see her parents and tell them about her, well, about her situation. Six months pregnant and she still had yet to tell them she was having their grandchild.

"Oh, that's too bad, I was hoping I could take you to dinner. Somewhere nice."

Rounding the corner, she made her way over to one of the couches and dropped her camera bag and purse onto it. Placing her hand on the small of her back, she closed her eyes as a sharp pain lanced through her middle.

"Regina, are you all right?"

"I think I need to sit down…" She felt his hand on her elbow, and though she knew he was only trying to help her, she snapped, "Please don't touch me."

Sidney took a step back from her as she took a seat, sinking into the softness of the couch. Closing her eyes once again, Regina let out a breath between her lips and ran a hand over her stomach. "Calm down, baby girl."

"Hey there, love, what's wrong?"

She opened her eyes at the sound of his soft, accented voice. Sure enough, it was the man from the elevator. The one with the dimples for days and eyes that made her belly flutter. "It's you."

He smiled softly, though his eyes still held concern for her. "It's me."

Her head fell back, and she let out a soft hum as another pain gripped her. "I thought you were in an interview?"

"I just got finished up."

"Excuse me but do you two know each other?" Sidney asked, his tone full of annoyance.

Regina looked up at him, her lips falling into a scowl, about to tell him to mind his own damn business, when the man from the elevator beat her to it.

"We do, in fact, and I thank you for your concern, but she's well taken care of."

Sidney studied them both. Regina couldn't believe he had done that. She didn't need his help telling Sidney where to stuff it, but maybe he had done her a favor after all. Sidney straightened to full height and raised his chin. "I'm sorry, Regina. I won't bother you again. Good day to you both."

She watched as he walked away from them.

There was a snort from in front of her. "Wanker."

She narrowed her eyes, then let out a breath between her lips. "I didn't ask for your help."

"Yes, well, I suppose I could have left you to him and his awkward advances. Doesn't he know better than to hit on a married woman?"

Another pain, made her hiss, and she clenched her teeth before she ground out, "I'm not married."

His hand fell on top of hers than rested on her belly. She should have probably shrugged it off her, but she found it comforting.

"Perhaps we should get you to the hospital? Do you think you can walk, or should I call for an ambulance?"

Regina shook her head. She was not going to the hospital by ambulance. "I can walk."

She let him help her to her feet, his warm hands held hers, and she took a deep breath. She could feel his thumbs rub over the side of her hands. He stood there patiently, waiting for her, and for a moment, she let herself draw some comfort from his touch. She felt her baby kick, and she pleaded with her to wait. She needed to wait three more months, and then she could come and Regina would cuddle and hold her close.

Three more months.

Opening her eyes, she looked into his crystal blue and nodded. "I'm ready."

His hands pulsed in hers once before letting go. "These are yours?"

Blinking, she turned to see what he meant, and she nodded, about to pick them up when he reached around her and took them for her.

"That's all right, love, I've got them."

She was too worried and too concerned to be stubborn. If he wanted to carry her purse, so be it. They made their way to the elevator, and she ignored the stares and looks of concern from passersby. With her hand resting protectively on her stomach, she breathed and fought back tears from filling her eyes.

His hand rested on the small of her back, and she let herself lean back into it. "How did it go?"

"Hmm?"

"I need you to distract me, or I'm going to start crying. Your interview, how did it go?"

His hand made soothing circles on her back. "Oh, all right…" he trailed off and let out a breath before he added, "it went well. I got the job."

The doors to the elevator opened, and they waited for it to empty before stepping on. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." He pressed the button for the ground floor and stepped back beside her.

Regina let out a groan and closed her eyes. The pain moved to her low back and sides. She didn't care he was in there with her or that he was a perfect stranger, she let him hold her up as she gripped her stomach and in a broken sob whispered, "It's too early for this. She's not supposed to be here until September."

"What can I do for you?"

"Tell me your name."

A light laugh left him. "Robin. Robin Locksley."

Her head rose, and she looked up into his eyes. Despite his laugh, she could see in his eyes she wasn't the only one worried. "Don't leave me."

His face grew serious as his arm wrapped around her, holding her to his side. "I won't."

True to his word, he hadn't left her side. He held her hand in the cab ride to the hospital and walked her inside and up three floors to her doctor's office. It was only when she was called back to see Kathryn, that they reluctantly parted. He smiled and wished her good luck while leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek.

His lips were warm on her skin, and they made her eyes close. She expected him to leave after that, but when he pulled away, he surprised her by telling her he would wait to make sure she was okay.

"You don't have to."

"I know. I want to."

Kathryn did a full work up on her and the baby. The pains she was having were slowly starting to ease.

"How much water have you had to drink?"

Her head rose from where she was lying on the examining table, and she winced. "I had some this morning."

"And what did you have to eat today?"

She had to think back. How terrible was that? Closing her eyes, she dropped her head back down. "I had an egg and some toast for breakfast."

"Is that all?"

She nodded. "Yes. I had a photoshoot this afternoon, and I meant to eat lunch after but this happened."

Her doctor let out a sigh. "Do I need to remind you how hot it is out there and how you should be staying hydrated?"

A tear fell from the corner of her eye, and she sniffed. "No."

Kathryn came to stand by her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "No need for tears. You're fine, the baby is fine. You're just a little dehydrated, and the pain you're experiencing is normal."

"It didn't feel normal," she grumbled.

Kathryn laughed. "It hurts like hell, I agree. It's called round ligament pain. Your ligaments on either side of your pelvis grow and stretch with your uterus and can sometimes cause spasms. It's common mostly in the second trimester, so hopefully it won't stick around much longer."

"That's all?"

"That's all." Kathryn helped her sit up. "You said you've been more active than normal with your new job, so at night I want you to relax as much as you can. A warm bath or even a gentle massage will help. I still want you to take it easy for the rest of the day, and if you don't have to go out tomorrow, it wouldn't hurt to stay inside and get some extra rest."

Regina let out a sigh while caressing her hands over her bump. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her baby was fine. She was going to be okay.

Kathryn pat her knee. "Just three more months to go, Momma."

Regina let out a chuckle and wiped away the wetness from her face. "That's what I've been telling her."

"She'll listen as long as you take care of yourself."

"I know, I will."

Kathryn helped her from the table, and Regina got dressed, wondering if Robin would still be out there.

Ten minutes later, she walked back out into the waiting room to find him still there, reading _Parenting_ magazine.

She walked over to him while doing a very good job keeping her face from breaking out into a smile at the sight of a man in a suit reading about pregnancy. "Find anything interesting in there?"

His eyes rose to meet hers. "I have. How to potty train your tot in a week, six pregnancy mood boosters, and that there are an obscene amount of pregnancy pillows out there that are entirely overpriced." He tossed the magazine on the table and rose to his feet. Shoving his hands in his slacks, he took a few steps towards her. "How is everything?"

"We're both fine." She smiled. "It was something called round ligament pain..." she trailed off, and she wondered why she felt the need to share that with him. He was incredibly sweet, and sure he had helped her, but he was still a stranger to her. "It's apparently harmless… we're fine."

Robin nodded. "Happy to hear it."

He gave her another one of those smiles. He was handsome, she'd give him that.

"You really didn't have to stay…I'm sorry for asking you not to leave me that was…" She could feel heat rise in her cheeks, "silly of me."

He shook his head "Please don't apologize. I'm glad I could be there for you, if not but to chase away that friend of yours."

She couldn't help it, she laughed. "I suppose I should thank you for that as well. Sidney's harmless, just a work colleague who," she let out a heavy sigh, "just can't seem to take no for an answer."

"So you're on your own?" he asked. Regina tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips. Was he really coming on to her? He blinked and shook his head at her reaction and said, "I only wondered because…"

"Because I'm pregnant?"

He chuckled as he ran his hand through his hair, disheveling it a bit more than it already was. Okay, so he was _damn_ handsome. There, she thought. Now that she admitted it to herself, maybe her hormones could calm the hell down.

"I guess I can't imagine you being single if you weren't pregnant… and the fact that you are makes it even more unbelievable."

"Well you can believe it. There's no husband, boyfriend, or father..." His eyes widened, and she rolled her eyes and amended, "There's a father, but he's not in the picture. It's a long story."

His lips pulled up, and he held out his hand. "Well then, allow me to make sure you get home safely."

Her chest warmed at his kindness, but it really wasn't necessary. "Robin…"

"Regina," he echoed.

She tried not to smile, but he was making it so damn difficult. Bastard. "I don't even know you."

"Ah, true, well, let's see…" He shifted on his feet and bit his lip. "You already know my name and where I work. I am twenty-five-years-old, I'm from England, my parents are Jack and Eleanor Locksley, and I have one younger sister, Nimue. I live in a terribly small apartment in Brooklyn that I share with my best mate, Killian. I love Italian food, the Beatles, any and all jazz, and I'm a Pisces."

She found her smile and crossed her arms over her chest. She thought of fettuccine alfredo and her mouth watered. "Italian food, huh?"

He hummed. "Are you hungry?"

God, was she ever. "Starving actually."

"How about dinner on the way home as well?"

She blinked at him. How had she gone from thanking him to him asking her out? She couldn't do this. She was having a baby. A _baby_. Nowhere in her plans did a boyfriend fit into her life. She was doing this on her own because she never wanted to go through the heartbreak she had with Daniel.

Robin was sweet and - God help her - sexy and probably as wonderful as he seemed, but this was such a bad time for her. She couldn't do this. _They_ couldn't do this.

She was just about to open her mouth and tell him as much when he turned away from her.

"Oh, I forgot, I got these for you." When he turned back around, he held out a bottle of Vitaminwater and a granola bar. "I went for a Coke, and well, you were in there a while so I thought you might like something as well."

Her walls and reasonings came crashing at her feet. She supposed there wasn't a reason they couldn't go to dinner.

Regina let her shoulders relax, and she took her camera bag and held it out to him. "Dinner sounds good, and thank you." He gave her a crooked smile, and as he gave her the water, he offered to carry her camera for her. As they left the room, she held up a finger and added. "But this isn't a date."

His top teeth sunk into his bottom lip. "Of course not."

#

Her scream ripped through the room, filling his chest with a heavy weight he hadn't been able to shake since that morning when she looked up at him. Her eyes were wide with fear, and a small puddle sat on the floor at her feet.

She still had two more weeks to go.

Regina fell back against the bed. Her brow slick with sweat, and her chest rising and falling with each heavy breath. "No more. This is it. I hope you didn't have your heart set on that big family because I'm not doing this again."

He chuckled and leaned toward her. His lips fell on her forehead, kissing it before pulling away to look into her beautiful eyes. With his hand resting on her head, his thumb brushed back the small hairs away from her face. "At least one more, my love. I need at least one chance to knock you up good and proper."

Her laugh came out in a huff, but it was short lived as another pain had her face twisting into a grimace. He took her hand and helped her up.

"How much longer is this?"

Kathryn shook her head. "Not too much longer now. She's coming."

"You said that an hour ago!" she called out, right before she bared down and pushed with all her might. Her hand tightening around Robin's so tightly he thought he would lose feeling in it.

Once her contraction ended, he eased her down against the bed. "Love, do you remember our first date?"

She gave him a look like she thought he was crazy for bringing this up now, but she answered anyways. "Of course I do, we went to mmm…" she paused and closed her eyes, her brow furrowing as another contraction started. Helping her up, she all but cried out, "You took me to dinner the day we met…"

He smiled. "You said that wasn't a date."

"It was a date!"

#

He wasn't sure what he had been thinking, but as he shook the hand of his new boss and thanked him for his time, he saw her there, coming down the hall with this look on her face. Something had annoyed her, and then that something was all too painfully obvious when she rolled her eyes as the man behind her spoke.

Robin grinned. She was a firecracker, that one. However, his smile was short lived when her eyes closed, and he watched her come to a halt, her hand clutching her stomach.

He knew then, something was wrong.

She snapped at the man with her, and his feet carried him to her, his heartbeat picking up a notch. He didn't think about the fact that he could have been her husband or boyfriend. He walked straight over to her and kneeled down, ignoring the scathing look from the man beside him.

Her wet eyes were what had done it. They were bright and filled with fear for her child.

"It's you."

The way she said it, like she was grateful it was him, even though they were complete strangers, filled him with assurance. "It's me."

Her eyes pressed shut tightly, and he watched her hands run over her small belly. He could hear her hum softly. He was no expert on pregnancy, but by the size of her, he was sure this sort of thing shouldn't be happening yet.

The next three hours were possibly the longest hours of his life. Between the ride to the hospital and pacing the waiting room of the maternity center, he thought for sure he'd go mad from worry.

He closed his eyes, and he could still see her as they got into the elevator _. "Don't leave me,"_ she'd said to him.

He wanted to reply, "Never," because he couldn't imagine anyone leaving her, not only in that instant but ever.

It wasn't until and hour and a half into his wait when a nurse came out from around the reception area carrying a cup of water and a magazine that he was able to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Boy, you're making me dizzy. Take these and have a seat. If it was anything serious, you'd have heard something by now."

Thanking the assistant, he decided to take her advice. He had a seat and spent the next hour reading. He learned some useful parenting tips and how to organize and child's room, but he mostly learned about pregnancy, more than he ever wanted to know.

Engrossed in an article about _Staying Lovers While Raising Kids,_ he heard her voice before he saw her. He could feel the heat rising in his neck. Her lips were pulled up, looking at him like she found his choice in reading material completely adorable or sad for a grown man. He hoped for the latter.

Honestly, he wasn't sure what possessed him to ask her to dinner, but the way she said Italian as her hand came up to rest on her stomach was the deciding factor.

Taking a cab from the hospital, he took her to one of his favorite restaurants in the West Village. It was a small laid-back restaurant, where the food was amazing and reasonably priced, and she could relax and eat as much as she wanted. He may not have much money as a man fresh out of graduate school with a year-long unpaid internship, but what he had left of his savings would keep him living modestly for a while until he began his new job.

They picked a table just inside by the window. She ordered water and he a Coke. She knew what she wanted, and he'd been there enough to know without a menu what he'd like. The waitress brought over their drinks and some breadsticks and told them she'd return soon.

He took a sip of his Coke, his mouth feeling suddenly dry. "How are you feeling?"

She took a breath, and her hand fell over her stomach caressing it a moment before saying, "Good. I'm tired, but I'm always tired these days."

"I can imagine you would be."

She may have gotten a clean bill of health, but he was still very mindful of her. For six months pregnant, she was very small. At least, to him. Not that he'd been around many pregnant women before. There was his Aunt Peggy, but she had already been enormous so it had been hard to tell.

With only three more months to go, he expected there to be much more baby than there was.

"What?"

 _Shit._

He looked up. "Hm?"

"I thought I lost you for a minute there."

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About?" She took a bite of a breadstick.

Robin felt heat rise up his neck. He should tell her he'd been thinking of the weather or his new job, something other than the fact that he'd been ogling her, but for some reason he felt like she wouldn't mind his honesty, and he said, "I was just thinking you don't look like you're as far along as you are."

Her head tilted to the side, and her eyes narrowed slightly as she chewed. "Have you been around many pregnant women?"

He winched through a laugh. "Not really."

Her shoulders lifted and fell. "According to my doctor, I'm right on track."

His eyes fell to her small belly once again. "You mentioned _she_ in the elevator."

A smile pulled her beautiful lips up. "It's a girl."

He grinned, happy for her. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." A small silence fell between them while they took sips of their drinks and a few bites of bread. "So you haven't been around many pregnant women tells me you don't have children. Is there a girlfriend?"

He raised a brow. Wasn't a date, huh? Shaking his head, he leaned against the table and folded his arms in front of him. "No, no girlfriend. I haven't had much time to date. I've been away on an internship, and well, there wasn't much time for that."

She hummed and picked off pieces of her bread, occasionally popping a piece in her mouth. He could not get enough of watching her.

"So can I ask you a few questions?"

"I suppose that's fair," she replied before taking another bite of bread.

"You're also single, and yet you wear a ring. Is that to keep the tossers like your coworker away?"

Her face fell which made him instantly regret his teasing tone.

"I lost my fiancé a year and a half ago."

"Christ, Regina, love, I'm sorry." He reached out across the table to where one of her hands rested by her glass of water. "That was insensitive of me to ask."

"No," she said and shook her head. "You didn't know. What's funny is you may be right. I don't know why I still wear it."

He traced his thumb over the band on her finger. "You wear it because it reminds you of someone you loved and always will. You'll know when it's time."

Her hand turned under his and closed around it. Her skin was soft and warm, and his eyes rose to meet hers. She smiled softly at him before pulling her hand away. The loss of contact was keenly felt in his chest, and the intensity of it surprised him.

There came a clearing of someone's throat close by, and Robin sat back, startled by the presence of their waitress holding their meals. Where the bloody hell had she come from?

"One fettuccine alfredo and one pasta primavera." She sat their plates down and looked at them expectantly. "Can I get you anything else?"

Robin shook his head, but then saw Regina's empty glass of water. "Ah, one more water, and you might just bring a pitcher for us. She needs to stay hydrated."

Robin watched Regina smile despite the fact that her eyes rolled up to the ceiling.

"Absolutely," came the waitress's cheerful reply before adding, "You guys must be excited. When are you due?"

Robin bit his cheek to hide his grin. Regina caught his eyes, she was biting her lip to hold back her own smile, sharing the same amused look. "September."

"Aw, that's awesome. Well, congrats you guys. You two look like you'd have beautiful babies. I'll be right back with the water."

They were both silent a moment. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't mind the waitress's assumption, nor the thought of such a thing. In fact, he agreed with her.

He couldn't stop the light laugh that left him.

"What?" Her eyes were watching him as she pushed her pasta around in the bowl.

"Nothing, I just agree with her. Our child would be beautiful." He winked at her.

She laughed. "Shut up and eat. You already got me to go with you to dinner."

He took his drink from the table with a warm feeling settling in his chest. "So it is a date then?"

#

They stayed at the restaurant a while after their meal. They talked easily, each telling one another about their time in college and what they planned on doing now that they each had found jobs.

He found it fascinating how she started her own freelance business that kept her rent paid and allowed her the freedom to work occasionally at her new position at the magazine. He told her about his internship in Italy, and how after work he had to get a job at a local bar just to scrape by.

They talked about where they grew up and their families, and although she was vague on her relationship with her parents, he got the distinct impression she was much closer to her father than she was to her mother.

The sun had gone down, and he ordered them some dessert, because why not? Her eyes lit up as the waitress sat the tiramisu in front of her. He took a few bites but watching her enjoy it was far more rewarding. She smiled after every bite, and every so often she would make these soft little moans that made him laugh.

"Stop laughing at me, I can't help it," she said, tossing her napkin at him playfully.

The cloth hit him in the chest, which only made him chuckle harder. "I know, I'm sorry. I've just never seen someone enjoy a dessert so much."

Her head shook, and she brought up the spoon licking the back of it. He nearly groaned.

"I don't know what it is, but since I got pregnant all I want is sweets."

He folded his arms on the table in front of him. "Your daughter knows what's good it seems."

She made a hum of disapproval. "I know, but I really try not to give in as much as possible. I'll never get back in shape if I let her have her way."

"I know this is coming from a man you only just met, but I can't see you ever being anything but beautiful, no matter your weight."

Her head tilted and her lips twitched up. "Do you have a thing for pregnant women? Is this some kind of fetish?"

He sat back. "No, not at all. I mean, you are beautiful, stunning really, I just, I dunno, I assumed you were taken and now that I know you're not… oh bollocks, I'm sorry. I'm cocking this all up, aren't I?"

A laugh spilled from her lips undoing some of the knots in his stomach. "No, you're not. I'm only wondering why you would be interested. Yes, I may be single, but I'm also going to have a baby soon… someone else's baby, and that doesn't seem to bother you."

His eyes fell to her belly, and he swallowed a lump that formed in his throat. "You're right, it doesn't bother me. Perhaps it should, but… it doesn't."

She seemed satisfied with his answer and dug back into her dessert. "Stunning, huh?"

He smiled. "Very."

They took a cab to SoHo a little while later that dropped them both in front of her apartment. He had planned on meeting Killian for drinks that night, so he would just catch the train.

He planned to leave her at the door to her apartment building, but when he noticed the elevator was out of order - and would be for the next several days - he walked her up to her apartment door. She insisted she'd be fine, but it was a weak protest as they fell back into their conversation.

"So you have a roommate?"

"Yes and no. Emma, she's going through a rough time with her husband right now… Every now and then I'll come home and she and Henry are here, but then she'll be back with him a few weeks later."

"It makes me feel sorry for her son," he remarked.

"Luckily, he's young enough he doesn't understand what's going on and they are good parents, don't get me wrong. They don't argue in front of him, and they do make sure to put his needs above their own. They love one another but aren't good for one another, if that makes sense?"

"It makes perfect sense. Sometimes things don't work out no matter how much you want them to."

They reached her floor, and he continued to follow her down the hall until she stopped in front of C23.

"This is me."

He nodded and took a breath, ignoring the feeling of disappointment as their night came to an end. Was there a way to tell her he wanted to see her again that didn't sound completely mad? She made a good point at dinner. She was pregnant, and he couldn't imagine her wanting anything to do with someone with such an upcoming responsibility. Still, there was that small hope that if anything, they could be friends.

"All right then, I suppose this is good night."

She chuckled and placed a hand on his chest. "Thank you, Robin, not just for dinner but for today."

"Like I said, I was happy to be of assistance."

The air around them seemed to fill, and his mind screamed at him to ask her for her number, but before he could, she leaned toward him and placed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Good night, Robin."

The air in his lungs seemed to stall as he replied, "Good night, Regina."

She turned away, unlocked her door, and he gave one last look at her before turning to leave. He only got three steps away when he stopped and turned back.

"Regina."

Just as she was about to close her door, she paused. "Yes?"

"Do you like cheesecake?"

Her lips pulled up into beautiful smile. "Cheesecake?"

He closed the distance between them stopping just at her door. "I know this place in Brooklyn. A small bakery that has the best cheesecake I've ever had. I was hoping I could take you there, maybe?"

She maneuvered to lean against her door frame. "When?"

He smiled. He had her. While he wanted to say tomorrow, he said, "Friday?"

She hummed. "I have a birthday party in the park I have to shoot that afternoon, but I'm free after three."

"Why don't I pick you up at four?" After he said the words, he wondered if that would be enough time for her to make her way home. "Will that give you enough time?"

Regina's eyes held his. "It should, but why don't we say four-thirty. I'll probably want to change and shower. It's supposed to be hot, and I'm already not looking forward to it."

He shook his head while laughing, remembering how uncomfortable she looked earlier that day. "Keep some water with you and wear something light."

She made a face somewhere between touched that he would care and exasperated she needed to be reminded of something so obvious. "I know."

This time, he leaned forward, and he was the one to place a kiss to her cheek. "Until Friday, then. Make sure you get some rest, too."

"I will," she told him with a small smile.

He chuckled as she closed her door. As he left, he walked back down the stairs with the same spring in his step he had earlier in the day after he was offered his new job.

For him, Friday couldn't come soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Did I forget to mention this story was going to be following these idiots for the next twelve weeks? Well grab a cuppa and something cozy, cause they're all gonna be a long. And t_ _hank you for all the sweet reviews! I'm so glad you're all as excited for this as I am._

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Dark skies rolled over New York the following day. Regina stretched in bed sleepily. Her gaze settled out her bedroom window while her hand caressed over her growing belly. She could feel her baby girl move and stretch inside her. She smiled. She wasn't the only one awake it seemed.

Her mind thought back to something she read recently about how active a baby was at night and in the day time would determine their sleeping pattern after they were born. If that turned out to be true, which she hoped that it was, she wouldn't have to worry about losing too much sleep. Her baby girl was always more active in the daytime, and only woke her occasionally at night with little kicks every so often. She didn't mind those times though, they were reassuring, as if her baby girl was reminding her she was there. It always made her smile before drifting back off to sleep.

Closing her eyes, she thought about sleeping in for a little while longer. She didn't have anywhere to be or anything to do besides make a trip down to the store for laundry soap and maybe she would grab some things to make lasagna for dinner. She might even make an apple pie...

Her stomach growled loudly at the thought.

Regina giggled and shook her head. "All right, I'm getting up."

Grabbing her robe from the end of the bed, she pulled her tee shirt that seemed to always ride up her stomach at night back down and grabbed her phone from the bedside table. Yawning, she walked slowly out into the living room and pulled up a string of text messages from her best friend, Emma. She scanned through them while grabbing the teapot to put some water on the stove.

Since she had all but given up coffee, except for the occasional cup of decaf, she's gotten in the habit of herbal tea throughout the day. She found it to be an acceptable substitute for the time being, but she honestly couldn't wait until she could have her morning coffee again.

A light laugh left her, reading Emma's text. Emma's son, Henry had peed all over his father after giving him a bath the night before, prompting another bath for Henry and a shower for Neal. She sent a quick reply back.

" _Next time he'll remember to get that diaper on faster."_

No sooner than the message was sent and she had gotten a mug from the shelf did her phone ring.

She shook her head and answered. "You're up early."

Emma's sleep-filled voice replied, "Yeah, Neal has a job in the city today. You're staying home today, or what?"

Regina took a tea bag of Mango Passionfruit from the container nearby. "I am. I'm going to take a bath, have some tea, and probably try and read my book I've been meaning to finish."

"Ah, you don't mind if me and the kiddo drop by later?"

Regina smiled. "Not at all. I could use some baby cuddles."

"Okay, great. I'll get up and get ready then. I'll have Neal drop us off on the way, sometime around ten."

"See you then."

Once she had her tea, Regina made her way into her bathroom and started the water for a bath. Her pains from the previous day had abated, but a warm bath sounded too good to pass up. She tossed in a Cheer Up Buttercup bath bomb and grabbed her copy of What to Expect When You're Expecting from her bedroom. After undressing, she stepped into the tub and sank down into its warm fizzy depths.

Turning to the place she had bookmarked, the twenty-fourth week, she discovered from here on out her little baby girl would be gaining six ounces per week. Her eyebrows, eyelashes, and hair would be grown. Regina's mind paused there as she pondered over this information. Would her baby have dark hair like her, or would she have the lighter hair like her donor? Though Regina was almost certain her genes would be more dominant, she couldn't help picturing her daughter with maybe light brown hair and her dark eyes. Statistically, Regina couldn't see the baby having the father's blue eyes either, although she hoped that her baby did.

She read on. The focus of the week shifting from the baby to her own body. She had things like migraines (which she already had), swollen feet and ankles, leg cramps, and what do you know, lower abdominal pains to look forward to.

Regina let out a huff. "Could have mentioned _that_ a little sooner."

Reading further down, she also discovered her belly button innie would soon become an outie. Her hand brushed over her stomach to her belly button which was, thankfully, still an innie.

She made a face and mumbled, "No, thank you" to herself before flipping the page. Her eyes scanned over the _Things to Ask Your Doctor_ checklist and only paused briefly on one of the questions.

" _My husband thinks sex will harm the baby. How can I reassure him it's safe?"_

Regina flipped the page looking for the answers to the questions. "Seriously? I bought the book for the answers to the questions, not to have to ask my doctor about them."

Not that she was planning on having sex any time soon… even if she was going out with Robin again. They were not having sex. No matter how attractive she found him. How awkward would that be? Maybe if she hadn't been pregnant, those looks of his coupled with his charm and that accent might just be enough to get her in his bed after a handful of dates… but she was _pregnant_ , so no.

Shaking her head, she continued reading into the next week until she got back to her body and the big thing to look forward to... Hemorrhoids.

Regina tossed the book on the floor and groaned.

Sinking down into the water, she closed her eyes. Forgetting all about swollen feet and outies, instead, she took herself back to the day before, to the sweet man with the blue eyes and dimples she could get lost in.

Just because she wasn't going to have sex with him, it didn't mean she couldn't imagine how it would be.

#

He didn't wake up until nearly noon. With his head buried under his pillow, Robin let out a wide yawn before flipping onto his back. Christ, he was becoming a lazy bastard. Though he told himself since his return from his internship, in which he spent nearly a year of working every day from seven to nearly one in the morning, that he deserved a bit of a lie in. Only that lie in had lasted nearly two months now.

He closed his eyes and let out a soft groan knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. He was in the middle of a damn good dream. A dream involving a raven-haired beauty with warm brown eyes and a smile that made his heart come to a halt. The evidence of that dream still tented in his boxer briefs.

He breathed in deep and let it out slowly. Only two more days until he saw her again.

After his mind had finished playing devil's advocate with him on the way home from taking her home the previous night, he was more determined than ever to woo her. Even though she carried a child that wasn't his, it didn't matter to him. He always wanted a family. Growing up with his sister and many cousins, family had been the number one priority instilled in him since he was young.

He was ready to settle down, and the arguments his mind came up against it were weak and selfish. Arguments like he was still too young for marriage or for children, there were places he still wanted to travel, and he was just now starting his career. They all made little sense to him as he was going on twenty-six not eighteen. His parents were even younger than he when they had him. As far as traveling went, he doubted he would do much of that just having gotten a job with Richard Lionel and Associates. There was absolutely nothing about starting a good paying job that would get in the way of settling down and having a child. Most couples waited for an opportunity such as this before they started having children. If anything, Robin was ahead of the game.

Robin sat up. He needed coffee and a shower.

Walking from his room and through his tiny apartment, he blearily wandered out to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee before making his way to the bathroom. The place he shared with his mate Killian wasn't bad as far as places went around there. They rented the small two-bedroom on Nostrand in their last year of college. The rent was reasonable for Brooklyn, but it wasn't the outrageous prices they would pay in the city. Their neighbors were decent and the neighborhood quiet, for the most part.

Stepping under the hot spray, he swore and stepped out quickly. "Bloody pipes," he muttered, reaching over and turning down the temperature.

That was his biggest issue with the place. If water wasn't scalding, it was freezing. He'd have to give his super a call. _Again_.

Robin washed up quickly, then with a towel around his hips, made his way back to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him with his foot and walked over to his dresser. Grabbing a pair of boxers, a tee, and some jeans, he frowned at the tattered old pair. He should probably go shopping later. He could use a few more pairs of new jeans and something a little nicer for his date. That was the one thing about his wardrobe as of late, the jeans he had were a little on the frayed side, and the only other thing he had to wear were the more formal trousers and suits for work.

She'd already seen him in a suit, even if she hadn't, it would be a bit overdressed for an evening of cheesecake and maybe dinner before that if he could talk her into it. As he lied in bed last night, he berated himself for his idiocy. He couldn't just get her cheesecake. She was pregnant. She and her baby needed something more nutritious and filling than baked goods.

Resolved to have some coffee and then head out to the shopping mall, he picked up a tune he had stuck in his head that had played the night before inside the Italian restaurant, and he began to whistle on his way out of his bedroom.

No sooner than when he got to the kitchen, there came a deep groan from the living room. "The bloody hell is all the whistling for?"

Robin looked around seeing his roommate rise from his hungover state on the couch. He shrugged and smiled. "No reason. Just in a good mood."

"Never thought a job could make someone so bloody happy," Killian said, holding his head in his hands. "When do you start?"

Robin, whose mind was making a shopping list, took the pot from the coffee maker and filled it with water. "Start what?"

Killian got to his feet and shuffled over to the counter. "The job, mate."

"Oh that, next week." Robin poured the water in the coffee maker and switched it on.

His friend's brow furrowed. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Obviously something. No man, whistles for no reason. Have ya finally met someone?"

Robin snorted but admitted nothing. He wasn't exactly sure he wanted Killian to know about Regina just yet.

But his indecision must have registered on his face as Killian's slipped into a wolfish grin. "Is she pretty?"

Robin let out a sigh. Blast his roommate's uncanny ability to see right through him. "It was one date."

"It's a start. What's her name?"

"Regina."

His friend's lip stuck out as he nodded. "Will ya be seeing her again?"

Robin poured himself and Killian a mug of black coffee. He took a healthy sip, letting the rich roast go down before answering, "I'm taking her out Friday."

"Good for you, mate. It's about time I'm not the only one getting some action round here."

Robin internally cringed as his mate walked by and clapped him on the arm as he passed, retreating to his own room and closing the door behind him.

He braced his hand on the counter in front of him. He hadn't thought about sex. He snorted and picked up his coffee. That was a bloody lie. He had _thought_ of sex with her, thought of how soft her skin would be, how her breasts would fit perfectly in his palms, and how he would cup that fantastic arse of hers and pull her against him...He did not, however, truly picture every detail… like the fact that there would be her small belly between them preventing him from feeling her flush against him.

Pushing himself away from the counter, he went into the living room.

He was getting ahead of himself. Far ahead of himself. As far as he was concerned, he was in no hurry to rush whatever this was between them.

He just wanted to spend time with the woman whose smile he saw every time he closed his eyes.

#

"So, wait, you went out on a date?"

"No." Regina shook her head from where she sat with one-year-old Henry in her favorite armchair beside her living room window. The rain poured down the glass, as it had been all morning. She balanced Henry on her lap as his small hands braced on the window, his eyes following the streaks as they fell lazily down. "I went out to dinner."

"Whatever, you went on a date."

"Call it what you will," Regina told her then made a face at Henry who smiled widely before blowing a raspberry at her.

"Oh my God, Regina, this is a big deal for you right now."

"It's not like that," she began, helping a fractious Henry down from the chair, ready to crawl around and explore. Her eyes followed him. Though her apartment was clean and very little he could get a hold of that would hurt him, she still kept a close eye on him. "He's sweet, and... I don't know there's just something about him. There's nothing wrong with being friends with a man."

Emma's eyebrows rose as she considered her a moment before shrugging and saying, "Yeah, okay sure."

She sat back in her chair and caressed her hands over her belly. "I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you."

"I understand that, but you don't need to look out for me. I have no plans to get involved with anyone right now. It's just me and Bridget."

Emma's nose scrunched. "She's Bridget now?"

Regina's hands rested on her stomach, and she shrugged. "I was trying it out."

Emma hummed with her lips pursed tightly together and went back to flipping through her magazine. "I'd keep trying…"

Regina rolled her eyes before letting out a sigh. She wasn't even going to get into Emma's name choice and how they hadn't named their son until a week before he was born. When Regina's father had given Emma and Neal a loan Neal's father had refused them, effectively pissing off his father two fold, not only had Henry been named after Regina's father but Neal's business was able to get off the ground without the help of his father.

Shifting her gaze to the window, she let her mind wander back to the previous day, to Robin. There was nothing wrong with being friends with him… As much drama as Emma had in her life, she was able to be a good mother and deal with it all. She could do the same, though she was sure she wouldn't have nearly the same amount of grief as her friend.

Her lips pulled up, and she ran a hand over her belly feeling her baby girl's movements. Her small kicks, which at first felt like fluttering, were starting to get stronger with each passing day. These days she reacted to Regina's movements and sometimes even sound of her voice.

"Earth to Regina."

Her eyes rose. "Hm?"

"Neal just sent me a message, he's gonna be working till five now. Want to get a pizza?"

"Sure." She wouldn't say no to pizza or more time with her favorite baby boy who was back from his little crawl around the couch and pushing himself back up to his feet beside her.

"Do you want up?" She held out her hands, and he outstretched his. He grinned, displaying his little two top and bottom teeth as she pulled him up to her, then he giggled while she kissed his cheeks noisily.

"Hey, that offer to babysit next week still good?"

"You know it," Regina replied automatically. Henry sat in her lap, trying to take her book from beside her so he could chew on the cover. She laughed and took the book, setting it down on the floor beside the chair. "Does he have those snacks?"

"Yeah." Emma sat up, grabbing Henry's diaper bag from the floor and took out a packet of goldfish. "Here ya go."

"Did you guys decide to go out?" Regina asked. She loved spending time with Henry, and being alone with him was good practice for her. Besides, if she could help her friends so they could work out their problems all the better.

"Nah, I'm gonna go see this guy about a job."

"Oh?" Regina raised a brow. Emma hadn't worked since she got pregnant with Henry, and not because she didn't want to, but because Neal had this idea in his head they would have more children and he'd support them all himself. "What kind of job?"

"Private investigator. It's a little less crazy than bail bonds. This guy named August has his own business; he got my name from my old job and wants to talk."

"How's Neal gonna be about that?"

"He's gonna have to deal with it. He doesn't want me to work, yet we're always broke, and he's always going from one job to the next. I'm not gonna raise Henry like that."

"I don't blame you."

Regina scooped out some more Goldfish for Henry who had already devoured the first handful. Henry hummed as he chewed and Regina echoed him.

"Tell me about this guy. What's his name?"

She never took her eyes from Henry when she replied, "Robin."

Emma tossed away the magazine, and slipping off her shoes, she tucked her feet under her. "Is he cute?"

This time, she did look at Emma. She pictured Robin's smiling face and sighed. "Extremely."

Emma's lips tipped up into a sly grin. "Yeah? Now we're getting somewhere."

#

Friday came, and Robin woke up for the first time in a long time looking forward to the day ahead. He was wide awake at nine and finally gave up trying to get back to sleep. After a shower, he made coffee and straightened up the flat. He tossed in a load of laundry, then made his way back into his room where he grabbed his phone to ring up his mum.

While he normally called her up on Sundays, a thing he'd been doing since she made him promise to do so when he moved to America in his second year of college, his father had recently gone through heart surgery. It hadn't been open chest surgery but an outpatient stint that still shook the family nonetheless.

Since then, he'd taken to calling her just to check up on him and make sure she was doing all right whenever he had a free moment.

"Hello, my darling."

"Hey, Mum." Robin took a seat on the couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table. "How is everything?"

"All well here. Your father's outside trying to get the car to start working."

Robin rolled his eyes. "That thing hasn't worked properly since I was in primary school. You need to tell him to get a new car."

"You know how attached your father is to his car."

No, he's just too cheap to buy another, Robin wanted to say but didn't. The amount of money his father spent over the years trying to fix that piece of shite, he could have bought three new ones. "I suppose."

"I got your message about the job, we're so proud of you, darling."

Robin warmed at his mother's words. "Thanks, Mum."

"When do you start?"

Robin blew out a breath. "Monday morning."

"I bet you're happy to be getting back to work."

"I am." He wasn't just saying that either. He'd been entirely too picky when it came to the jobs he'd been willing to accept, especially for the pay most of them had been offering. He held out because he knew he could do better, but in the meantime, he was becoming bored out of his mind.

"Do you have plans for the weekend then?"

"Um, not really. I'll probably stay home and maybe go play a set with the guys one last time."

"Aw darling, you really need to spend some time somewhere where you can meet a nice girl. Do you know, my friend Karen's daughter, Gwen, met her husband in the library of all places. You wouldn't think that happened anymore with all these books on those pad gadgets..."

"I think you mean E-Readers and iPads…"

"Is that what they are? Well, anyways, I think you could really find someone there or perhaps the museum you took your father and I too, what was it called?"

Robin let out a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It was the Met, but Mum…"

"Also I hear online dating is the thing these days…"

He hated to do it, but it was the only way to stop her. Raising his voice above hers, he called out with a chuckle, "Mum!"

"Yes?"

Robin's head fell back against the couch as he groaned. "You don't have to worry about all that, I have a date tonight."

His mum went quiet, and he could picture her standing there blinking at nothing. "Really? Is this recent? Have you told me about her? Surely not, I'd have remembered."

He laughed. "I haven't told you, and yes, it's recent."

He left out how recently.

"What she like? Is she pretty?"

He pictured Regina's face and smiled. "She's very pretty, gorgeous actually."

He could hear his own mother's smile in her voice when she said, "You're treating her like a lady, I hope? Just because you moved to America doesn't mean you're allowed to treat her anything less than an English gentleman would."

Robin shook his head. "Mum, I'd like to think you know me better than that."

"I do, I'm just reminding you," her voice held warning, making him laugh.

"No reminder needed, Mum."

There was a scuffling, and he could hear his father's voice in the background. "Oh shoot, your father's just gone and got his hand stuck in the motor again. Ring me later, darling and tell me how it all went."

Robin's head fell, and he closed his eyes. His father was going to up and lose a hand one of these days. "I will."

They said their goodbyes, and he tossed his phone on the couch beside him. The clock on the wall across the room told him it was just after eleven. This day was going to drag on forever until four when he would leave to pick up Regina.

From across the room, Killian's bedroom door opened, and Robin lifted his head to see not only Killian but also a tall red-head walk out. The girl met his eyes, then looked away quickly. Killian gave him a sheepish grin before walking his new friend to the door.

Ignoring the pair, Robin got to his feet and went into the kitchen intent on finding some breakfast. He never made an attempt to get to know Killian's guests anymore as they changed so frequently.

His friend came back into the room and took a seat on the barstool across the small counter. "Ya busy tonight, mate?"

Robin looked at his friend with a raised brow. "Why?"

"You should come down ta the pub with me tonight. Felicia's got a friend she says she'll bring along."

Robin's lips clamped together. Was this Felica who had just walked out with her undergarments hanging out of her purse? He wanted to ask but thought better of it. His friend's taste in women with loose morals was his own business. Shaking his head, he replied, "Thanks, but I already have a date."

Killian clapped a hand down in front of him. "Even better, you can bring her along."

He scoffed. Bring his six-month pregnant date to a pub? Not bloody likely. "That's not exactly the kind of date I had in mind."

Killian's face fell into a scowl. "What's wrong with it? Good drink, music, and some laughs. What lass wouldn't enjoy herself?"

"One who might enjoy a conversation that doesn't involve shouting over said music and laughter?"

"There are other ways to communicate, mate." Killian wagged his eyebrows.

"This is why you never have a girl more than a week," Robin said before turning away from his friend. He took out some cheese and butter from the fridge then grabbed the loaf bread that was setting on top of the fridge. Grilled cheese and a few matches on the PlayStation sounded like just the thing to kill some time.

"Aye, and I'd like ta keep it that way."

Robin let out a snort. "Just keep doing what you're doing then. Wanna play a match or two?"

Killian's eyes widened knowingly. "You'll only get your arse kicked, mate."

Robin's chin jutted out towards the living room. "Start it up, and we'll see."

#

Regina had never been so frustrated in her life. After spending all day in the park, she came home, showered, and had been standing in her closet for a good part of forty-five minutes trying to find something to wear.

Stepping out into her bedroom, she held out her arms and asked, "What do you think?"

Emma looked up from the bed where she'd been watching reruns of Friends. The blonde had been trying to help her pick out an outfit since she showed up twenty minutes ago, baby-less, having an afternoon to herself while Neal took Henry to see his dad. "I think you're trying really hard for someone _not_ going on a date. What's that, like the fifth outfit you've tried on?"

Regina dropped her arms to her side. Her eyes burned with angry tears. "Yes, and I hate it."

"You've hated everything," Emma called after her.

Regina sniffed and pulled off the blouse, before bitterly replying, "That's because everything is too tight!"

Regina's hands came up to cover her face. She didn't know why she was doing this. She was pregnant and didn't understand why a guy like Robin would want to date her when she looked like a great white whale, while he could be dating some thin and blonde, who wasn't going to be having a seven-pound screaming child ripped from her.

"Calm down there, lady." Emma's voice came from behind her. "Just wear the dress you had on before this. That wasn't too bad. Ah, Jesus, you're not gonna cry are you?"

She wiped away the moisture from her cheeks. "No…"

Her friend let out a sigh. "Come on, show me what you've got."

Regina turned to face her. "It doesn't matter, nothing fits. I'm not going."

Emma's head tilted to the side. "Oh, come on you're letting all those baby hormones do the talking." Emma pulled the dress from the hanger she had on prior and held it out. "Why didn't you like this one?"

It wasn't that she didn't like it, Regina loved it. It was a white and grey striped summer dress with short sleeves just off her shoulder; it fell a few inches above her knee and had _pockets_. She bought it a month back. Back when she was smaller than she was now. Right before her baby decided she was going to have a little growth spurt and her boobs swelled from small B's into C's.

"It doesn't fit. I just look fat."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You don't look fat, Regina, you look pregnant."

She walked around Emma and sat on the edge of her bed. "What am I doing, Emma? I can't date. I've got a baby coming in three months. How can I start something with someone and then ask them to take a backseat to my daughter?"

Emma walked over and sat down beside her. "He doesn't have to take the backseat if you don't want him to, Regina. I think you're getting ahead of yourself though. Weren't you the one who said there was nothing wrong with being friends?"

Regina sighed, remembering her own arguments from only a few days ago. "Yeah, I did."

"Then be friends with the guy. Be _friendly_ friends if you wanna take it slow. And come on, you obviously like the guy if you're considering something more than just cheesecake." She bumped her shoulder with her making her laugh. "Go out with him tonight, see how it goes, and if you're still feeling like this isn't the right time, then be honest with him."

She smiled thinking of him and all that Emma said. "I do like him."

"Then go have cheesecake and don't worry about the rest."

"I guess I could." She shrugged looking down at her stomach and placing her hand over the spot where she felt the little kicks of her baby girl.

"That's a girl." Emma stood and tossed her dress to her. "Put this back on, show the guy a little leg. No reason not to give the guy a little eye candy."

#

The late afternoon skies were bright blue, and the temperature dipped down into the low seventies. Dressed in a new pair of khaki trousers and a dark blue button up shirt, he was thankful for the declined temperature.

He talked Killian into letting him borrow his car for the night. Robin had been on the fence about getting his own car, but with the free parking provided by his job and the commute, he needed to just bite the bullet and get one. And if he was lucky enough to see more of Regina, his own car would certainly come in handy.

Taking a small detour, he made a quick stop by a flower cart just outside of Prospect Park that sold blooms every Friday through Sunday and spent a fair amount of time humming and hawing over the arrangements. He finally picked a bouquet of pink lilies with a single rose in the center. Thinking of the lilies for the baby girl and the rose for her beautiful mother. He almost rolled his eyes at what a sentimental fool he was.

His nervousness didn't hit him until he crossed the Brooklyn Bridge heading into the city. It'd been a long while since his last date, well over a year ago now. His stomach clenched, and he could feel himself beginning to sweat. Cranking up the AC, Robin willed himself to relax.

Twenty minutes later, he found himself climbing the stairs to her apartment. He'd scowled at the sign that still said "Out Of Order," on the elevator door. He had half a mind to find out the name of her landlord and make a complaint. She couldn't keep taking the stairs like that in her condition.

He stopped in front of her door, and taking a breath , he knocked. He hadn't had to wait long, she had known he was one his way up when he rang her from the entrance, but he was still unprepared when she opened the door.

She was gorgeous.

"Hey, you," she said. Her lips that were covered in a bright red gloss he just wanted to kiss away, pulled up into a smile.

His top teeth sank into his bottom lip. "You look beautiful."

She tucked her shoulder length hair behind her ears, and her gaze dropped to the blooms in his hand. "Flowers?"

Her soft smile encouraged him to take a step forward. His nervousness had not vanished completely, but being near her, made it less so. "Do you not like flowers?"

She rolled her eyes and teased, "No, I do, I just thought we were getting cheesecake."

"We are," he began. Taking a breath, he took a chance. "Although it occurred to me on the way over, it might benefit the both of us if we had something a bit more substantial before hand, if you're up for it?"

He could see she was trying desperately to fight a smile and his chest warmed. "What were you thinking?"

"Nothing too adventurous. There's a small Mexican restaurant not too far from the cafe, and I promise the food there is worth it."

"I see what's happening here. You tempt the pregnant woman with cheesecake and then lure her into spending an evening with you with the promise of good Mexican food."

He grinned finding the light side of her adorable. "What can I say, I enjoy your company."

"Hmm." She narrowed her eyes slightly before replying, "Well you're in luck. I haven't had dinner yet."

Holding out his arm, he asked, "Shall we then?"

#

He opened the car door for her and helped her in, even though she told him she wasn't an invalid. However, she was grateful for it, and it only seemed to encourage him. They chatted on the way out of the city about the weather and how the traffic wasn't so terrible for a Friday evening though it started to thicken when they neared the bridge.

The restaurant was across the street from Prospect Park. It was a cute little place with yellow walls, stained glass windows depicting Spanish history, and colorful art giving the environment the Mexican flare. They were shown to a table for two in the back, and as they made themselves comfortable, their waiter brought them chips and salsa and waters for each of them.

She took in the relaxed atmosphere and music that played softly in the background and smiled. "This is nice."

"So..." Robin's lips pulled up, making his dimples pop. She felt butterflies erupt in her stomach, and she licked her lips. "What have you been up to since the last time I saw you? Any more pains?"

"No, but I've been being good and relaxing." She tipped her hand in the air. "Except for today. I had that birthday party for a few hours outside."

"And how'd that go?"

She had just taken a sip of her water, she swallowed, and answered, "Good. Thankfully the heat wasn't so bad today. The little girls were all adorable, and I had done her parents wedding last year, so it was nice."

Robin hummed. "I didn't realize parents hired professional photographers for birthday parties, but then it would make sense as one parent is always the one left out of pictures."

Regina nodded, liking that he had thought of that himself. Most people couldn't imagine the benefits of hiring a photographer for things other than weddings. "Exactly, and you'd be surprised what people will pay for. I once did a photoshoot for an older couple's terriers."

Robin let out a laugh. "The dog?"

"Mmhmm." Regina shrugged. "They were like their children."

"Wow," Robin replied, his head shaking. "I imagine that's not cheap either."

"Not at all." She reached for a chip but didn't dare go for the salsa. One drop on her dress, and she'd die of mortification. "What about you? How was your week?"

Robin helped himself to the chips _and_ salsa, the bastard. "Not bad, not at all productive. Although, I did go out and get some more clothes for work."

"Are you nervous?" she asked, remembering how he was before his interview.

Robin laughed. "No, not really. The internship I did last year put me ahead of the game, so to speak. I won't be starting at the bottom, I'll be more of a mid-level designer, so I won't be working under so many seniors. I'll be able to do my own projects and have a bit more freedom than entry levels."

"What kinds of things do you design?"

He finished his bite and then replied, "Commercial mostly. Office buildings. What I really want to do is the large skyscrapers one day."

"How long does something like that take?"

"Oh years, just the drawings and plans alone can take three to five years depending if you're working solo or with a team."

Her brows rose. "And you enjoy that?"

"Absolutely," he told her with a confidant smile.

"What else do you do? For fun?"

"Hmm. I've been known to play guitar. I like to read."

Regina sat up and folded her arms on the table in front of her. "What do you read?"

They talked about books until their food arrived. Their favorites, ones they hated, ones they would read over and over, and the ones that made them think.

When their meals came, Regina groaned at the full plate staring up at her. "I can't eat all that."

Robin winked at her. "Sure you can."

She laughed. She had an appetite but not _that_ big of one. "And have cheesecake?"

He chucked, that rich, deep thing that made her belly flip again. "We'll take a walk around the park and work off our dinner a bit before we go for the cheesecake."

She raised a brow at him. He was so sure of himself. Cheesecake, dinner, and now a walk in the park? "You know, I'm beginning to really think you planned this all along."

"I'll confess to the dinner, but I'm afraid I can't be blamed for the portion size,' he said, pointing his fork at her meal while grinning.

She clamped her lips together and shook her head. It smelled wonderful, and what the hell, if she didn't finish it, she could always take it home for Emma, if she was still there. Picking up her fork, she took a bite, and as soon as she closed her mouth around her fork, she groaned. The enchilada sprinkled with Pico, sour cream, and guacamole was amazing.

She might be able to finish this after all.

Robin nodded his head knowingly at her. "I promised the food was good here."

Making a hum of agreement, she swallowed and took a drink of her tea before asking, "Do you like children?"

His eyes met hers. He wasn't thrown by the abrupt change in topic and answered easily, "I love them."

Finishing another sip, she tilted her head and asked, "Have you been around many babies?"

"Only my cousins and my little sister, but I was also really young." He turned her own question on her and asked, "And you?"

Smiling, she admitted, "She'll be my first… but I've spent a lot of time with Emma's son, Henry."

He placed his fork on the side of his dish and picked up his drink. "Are you excited?"

She inhaled a long, deep breath. Other than Emma or her doctor, no one had ever really asked her about how she felt about becoming a mother. It was nice talking to someone, to him, about it. "Excited, overjoyed, nervous, terrified..."

His brow furrowed. "Terrified?"

She considered him as she traced the tip of her finger around her water glass. Being honest with him came easily to her. She didn't feel like he would judge her or criticize her for her fears. He was, after all, on a date with her when he knew nothing about her circumstance surrounding her pregnancy and patient enough it seemed to let her let him in her own time. It was all of those things that told her it was okay to open up to him.

"Sometimes I think about how horrible my relationship with my mother has been. Then I think about the kind of parent I want to be, but I still can't help thinking I'll turn out just like her."

Robin shook his head. "I doubt that."

She let out a light laugh. He didn't know her mother, and he was just getting to know her, yet he sounded so sure of her. "And why do you say that?"

"Because you recognize this fear, and it will remind you of this as you find your way."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're annoyingly insightful, you know that?"

He chuckled. "I'm sorry?"

She shook her head. "Don't be. It's comforting."

His eyes dropped down to her plate, and his hand came up settling over hers. "How are those enchiladas?"

She felt herself shiver as his thumb lightly brushed over the side of her hand. "Amazing."

#

The sun was just beginning to set as they made their way down the sidewalk of Prospect Park. The lush green trees reached out overhead, and the only sounds were of their footsteps and quiet voices.

"You know," she began looking over at him with a sheepish smile, "it's sad I can probably count the number of times I've been to Brooklyn on one hand."

"That is sad." He was mildly amused she was such a city girl. "Do you not like it?"

"No, I do." She shrugged. "I just don't ever leave the city."

He put his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching for her hand. "Were you raised in the city?"

"I'm from Staten Island, actually. After college, my parents wanted me to stay at home, but let's just say, it got to where I needed a bridge between me and my mother."

He laughed imagining her a few years younger rebelling against a woman who probably looked much like her.

"Where do you live?"

"Umm…" he turned on the spot and then pointed to the east. "About five blocks that way on Midland."

She took his hand and gave it a light pull. "Let's go."

He blinked at her unsure what her intentions were. "What about cheesecake?"

She shrugged. "Oh I still want cheesecake, but I also want to know more about you, and what better way than to see where you live?"

He chuckled. "All right, but I have a roommate, just to warn you."

Ten minutes later, a taxi dropped them off out front, and he gave her a small smile. "It's the top floor. Luckily, our lift works."

"That's reassuring," she mumbled.

His mind raced over to earlier in the day. He did his laundry, but it was an unfolded heap on his bed. He was sure he put his coffee cup in the sink but not in the dishwasher, and his head fell back, he hoped to hell Killian picked up that Playboy on the living room coffee table.

He took a step and then felt her hand take his stopping him. "Robin, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. If you'd rather we not go in…"

"No, it's fine. I just can't remember if I picked up my clothes from the bathroom floor or if I rinsed my coffee cup."

She giggled. "I'm sorry, let's not."

"No, I mean, of course you can go up. I don't mind showing you. I just want you to be aware it is a bachelor pad, and I apologize in advance for anything you may see."

Her brow raised. "Well now I'm curious."

His top teeth sank into his bottom lip, and he shook his head. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Unbolting the door, the place was quiet and roommate free. He inhaled, now paranoid she may think it smelled like a locker room, but the only smell was the smell of the candle he got in the mail a few weeks ago from Prospectors Co. It'd been a free sample that had come with the cologne he bought online and smelled of chopped wood and leather, promising a manly scent for single men living on their own.

Her eyes met his, and the pull of her lips upward made him release the breath he had been holding. She let go of his hand and walked into the kitchen.

"This is cute."

"I think the word you're looking for is small."

Their apartment was only seven hundred square feet. The kitchen was smaller than the bathroom, and the living room only large enough for one couch, a TV, and a coffee table.

Her hand slid across the marble counter top. "Still, cute."

His eyes peeked around the corner and sure enough, Miss July was staring up at him. "Eh…" He dodged into the room and quickly stuffed the magazine under the couch cushion. Stepping back into the hall, he said, "It's not much, but it's home. At least until I start saving up for something of my own."

Regina stepped into the living room, her eyes taking everything in. "I like it. Where's your room?"

He swallowed and pointed down the hall. "Last and only door on the right."

Walking by him, she raised her hand and rushed it across his chest as she passed. She was having fun with him, and he willingly played right into her hands.

"Now this is what I expected."

He stepped into the room after her. "What's that?"

"Something that told me you weren't completely perfect." She sat down on his poorly made bed next to his clean pile of laundry and placed a hand on her stomach. She raised a brow and teased, "Are you not a folder?"

He chuckled and fell sideways against the door frame. "I was in a bit of a hurry and I can't really see the point of making your bed when you're just going to get in and mess it all up again."

She shook her head and hummed that hum that made him want to draw it out of her in other ways. She pat the spot next to her, and he laughed. Shaking his head, he told her, "I think it's better if I stayed over here."

Her eyes held his. "And why is that?"

"If I go over there, I'm just going to want to kiss you."

"Oh."

His eyes fell to the floor. He hadn't meant to be so honest, but she had to know how much he liked her. He couldn't hide it from her.

"I suppose it will be alright."

Her words surprised him and had his eyes raising back up to meet hers. "Regina?"

"Just one kiss couldn't hurt."

He was sure he stopped breathing, but nevertheless, he walked over to the bed and sat. Turning towards her, he looked into her warm brown eyes. There, he saw her hesitance, yet eagerness, as her eyes slid from his to his lips. It was then his hand rose, his fingers threaded through her soft, dark locks, and he leaned in pressing his lips to hers.

There was a noise, a moan, whether it was his or hers he couldn't be certain. All he knew was the softness, the warmth of her lips and her hands as they reached up, taking his face between her palms. For the hundredth time since he met her Robin wondered where she had come from, where she had been all this time. He had never felt so strongly for someone so quickly. She was beautiful, intelligent, funny, and by God, sexy as hell.

He meant for it to be a simple kiss, but their mouths softened, opened easily for one another. The kiss went on and on, tongues meeting over and over again. He felt himself harden, but he ignored it.

 _That_ was certainly not happening.

Moments later, they eased from their intense kiss with soft pecks that became less and less.

"That was…" he began.

"Some kiss."

Robin let out a laugh, being bold enough to lean down and steal one more peck from her lips. "That it was."

Her eyes held his before falling between them as she laughed. "We can go have cheesecake now."

His brow furrowed. "Is that what you wanted to come here for? So I could kiss you?"

Her head rose, a beautiful blush settled on her cheeks as she reached out and brushed a wrinkle from his comforter. Her smile was shy and sexy as hell. "Maybe."

He wanted to kiss her again. Hell, he wanted to kiss her for the rest of his life, but they needn't rush this. They had all the time in the world, and he needed her to know he was in for more than just a date and a few kisses.

"Anytime you want kissed, love, you just let me know."

"I'll keep that in mind."

He snorted a laugh. "Come on, you, or they'll close and we won't get that sweet."

He took her by the hand and helped her to her feet. She didn't let go, and when he looked at her, she was smiling and biting her lip in the most gorgeous, sexy way that he had to go in for one more. She met him halfway, and they stood in the middle in his room, recreating their first kiss with an eagerness he felt would never be quenched.

It would always be like this for them. He could feel it.

Pulling away from her, he took a step back and growled softly.

Regina shook her head softly. "We definitely need to go."

#

The cheesecake was delicious. He hadn't lied when he said it was the best around, because she had her share of cheesecake in New York, and that was one of the best she'd ever had.

She ordered original, but he had a slice with chocolate shavings and caramel sauce. Half way through her own, he had offered her a bite of his and that had been it. She was in heaven, actual heaven. He had seen it on her face too, because he laughed and traded their plates.

After they were finished, Robin ordered them hot chocolates, even though it was summer. He moved from the seat across from her to sit beside her as they drank, and watched people pass along down the sidewalk while they chatted some more about his job and hers.

More often than not, between sips of their beverages, their fingers would find one another, slip between the others before moving away.

She wondered many times over the day what she was doing. How she thought this would all work out with the baby, but the moment she thought too far ahead, she remembered Emma's words, her _own_ words, and how they could be friends.

Friendly friends.

By the time they had finished their hot chocolates, it was nearing nine. She couldn't believe the time had flown by so quickly.

Regina had been curious about what kind of guy he was when she asked to see his place. He didn't exactly come across as a twenty-five-year-old man, more like someone far more mature. Whether it be his upbringing, or his experience in life, she wanted to know more about him before she got in too deep.

She hadn't been disappointed. He was tidy, and aside from the rumpled bed and laundry left for later, he was the regular guy he said he was. He played video games, had a cute little collection of Star Wars figures on his dresser, and his bookshelves were filled with all the books they discussed.

She'd never been more relieved because as hard as she tried not to fall too quickly, she found her attraction to him was hard to fight.

Too many times that night he'd caught her staring at him. He was handsome and funny, and she hadn't been kissed in so long.

He looked like he'd be a good kisser.

Again, she hadn't been disappointed.

Before she knew it, they were at her building, he still wouldn't let her climb the stairs on her own,despite her telling him she'd climbed them many times that day without tripping over her own feet… Thankfully she could still see her feet.

When they reached her door, she turned to him. Her heart thudded in her chest, even though they had already kissed. "Thank you for tonight, I had a very good time."

"I hope it's not too forward to ask if we could do it again, soon?"

She tried to hide her smile, but when she pulled out a piece of paper from the pocket of her dress, it couldn't be stopped.

He raised a brow. "What's this?"

"My number."

"That was going to be my next question."

"Before you go I need to be honest with you about something… If you're really serious about dating, you need to know that my daughter is going to come first. She's going to be my whole world, and she's going to change my life in every way. I like you, Robin, probably more than I should for someone I've been on two dates with. I don't know what the future holds, but if you're serious and willing to go slow, I'm willing to take a chance."

He didn't answer right away, only closed the distance between them and lowered his head. Their lips met, this time only a brief brushing of his lips over hers before he pulled back.

"I've thought a lot about this, too. I know we're young, and I know you're unsure. You're gonna be a mum to a lucky little girl, and I'll count myself the luckiest bastard in the world to be there for it." He cringed. "Sorry, I will work on the swearing… What I'm saying is, I like you a lot too, Regina. I'm more than willing to go as slow or as fast as you'd like."

Pushing herself up on her tiptoes, she kissed him, lingering only a few seconds longer than necessary before dropping back down. "Well then, call me later."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Regina groaned long and deep into the pillow she had pressed against her face. She was so _stupid_. How could she have kissed him? Not once but _twice_. She didn't count the kiss at the door, but the ones in his room, the ones they shared with her tongue in his mouth, those were…

"I'm such an idiot," she moaned into the cushioning.

"I knew those hormones would get the better of you."

She looked up as her friend came into the living room holding two cups of tea. Regina glared at Emma from her spot in her chair.

"It's not funny. I don't know what I was thinking"

Emma held out a cup to her with one of her eyebrows raised, her look very reminiscent of someone who was becoming bored very quickly with their conversation. "It was just a kiss."

"It wasn't though," Regina paused to set her cup aside. She was too wound up to drink anything at the moment. She was so happy after their date, but then as the night wore on, doubt seeped into her, making her overthink everything to the point where she finally gave up trying to sleep around one in the morning. She sent a message telling Emma about what happened, but the blonde was out for the count. She didn't hear back from her until seven the next morning when she let Regina know she would be over later in the afternoon and to save her freak out until then. Eight hours later, Regina was no better; if anything, she was even more apprehensive than before. "Can you imagine what he thinks of me now?"

"That... you... like to kiss?" Emma said while fighting a smile.

"He's going to think I'm a floozy."

"A _floozy_?" Emma snorted. "Nah, maybe an eighty-year-old."

"That's not funny." Regina scowled at her. "Look at me Emma. I'm twenty-four, alone, pregnant…"

"By a donor."

"But he doesn't know that." Regina let out a sigh and dropped her head into her hands.

"So tell him."

"How would it look?"

Emma's eyes widened. "Um, a hell of a lot better than what it looks like now."

Her stomach twisted in knots. Her behavior the night before wasn't like her. Not really. He was just so kind and handsome, and she felt this pull to him she didn't understand but wanted to know more about. As soon as he shook his head at her, the moment he looked over at her and told her he should stay where he was because he would want to kiss her, that had been it for her. She wanted him to kiss her just as much, probably even more so.

"It does look bad."

Head dropping back, Emma groaned. "Regina, if you _weren't_ pregnant, would you have worried about kissing him on your second date?"

She pursed her lips. "Probably not, no."

"Then stop obsessing," Emma told her, taking a seat on the couch.

She rubbed her hand soothingly over the spot where her daughter was kicking. "I like him, Emma. More than I should."

"Yeah, it's the hormones."

Regina groaned as she shifted on the couch to tuck her feet under her. "It's so horrible. I've never been so…so..."

"Horny?"

"God, it's so embarrassing." During the years she and Emma spent together, there wasn't much they hadn't discussed. Her feeling excessively frisky wasn't the worst thing she'd ever admitted to Emma, yet she felt her face flame. "Does it go away?"

Emma shook her head. "Not really, but once you start leaking in places you'd rather not, it becomes less appealing."

Regina covered her face with her hand. "God, Emma."

Emma laughed. "I warned you it wasn't all roses and baby unicorns."

Regina dropped her hand and picked at the lint from the pillow. "It doesn't matter because he hasn't called me."

Emma looked over at her with wide eyes. "You just went out with him last night!"

Regina blinked at her. "So?"

Emma shook her head before taking a drink of her tea. "So give him a day or two. He's probably one of those guys who thinks he's gotta wait three days or whatever it is."

"That's a stupid rule," she muttered.

"Yeah, well, it's a guy rule so…"

Regina's phone that had been sitting in her lap began to ring. She looked down at the unfamiliar number, and her breath caught in her chest as she slipped her finger across the screen to accept and hoped.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Is that him?"

"Hello?"

"Hey, beautiful..."

Her smile that came answered Emma's question, and Regina pushed herself up off the couch. "Hi…"

"Finally," Emma muttered. "Now maybe you'll settle down."

Regina ignored Emma and made her way down her hall to her bedroom. The blonde could watch TV while she talked. It's not like Regina hadn't sat through her share of Emma and Neal arguments.

"How are you?" Robin asked.

Regina shut the door to her room. "Good, just spending the afternoon with my friend. You?"

"Good as well. Having a completely unproductive afternoon."

Regina raised a brow and teased, "Did you at least fold your laundry?"

Robin laughed. His deep rumble filled the line, making her smile widen. "I did it last night, but I was tempted to leave it as it reminded me of a kiss I shared with the most beautiful woman…" Her heart sank even further though. It probably should have pleased her that he was thinking of her, of the kiss they shared, but it only made her wonder what he thought of her now. She sighed, hating how much this was bothering her. "Regina? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"For what, love?" His tone was soft and confused.

"For being so forward and kissing you like that. I know what I must look like, being pregnant and then coming onto you like that, but I'm not… that's not me."

There. She said it.

He was silent a moment, but then his voice was there, and it was filled with nothing but assurance. "Regina, first, I want you to know I never thought you were forward. If you recall, it was me who brought it up, and second, I never thought of you as anything other than a beautiful woman I'd like to get to know."

Did he _always_ say all the right things?

"You're too charming for your own good, you know that?"

He chuckled again, and boy, did she like the sound of it. "I'm happy you think so. What are you up to this weekend?"

She blew out a breath and sat down on the edge of her bed while absentmindedly running a hand over her belly. "I was supposed to go have dinner with my parents, but they're going out of town for some benefit, so it looks like I'll be staying home. I have some photos I need to put some final touches on and get sent out. How about you?"

"Not much, sadly. My roommate's trying to talk me into going down and playing a set with him since one of his band mates is sick, but I don't know if I want to deal with the crowds and all that."

She felt a tinge of something akin to jealousy at the thought of him in a bar surrounded by girls her age who _weren't_ six-months pregnant swooning all over him.

Trying hard to keep her annoyance from her tone, she said, "Hmm, a handsome man on stage, I bet you'll have all the girls swooning."

"Perhaps, but there's only one girl I want to swoon, and I'd rather not take her into a rowdy bar."

Her top teeth sunk into her bottom lip in an attempt to contain her smile. "Maybe she could talk you into coming into the city instead?"

He laughed. "Oh she could easily talk me into it. What were you thinking?"

Why was she asking him out? They just went out. Way to show him you're not that kind of girl. Regina sighed, changing her mind. "I thought about going to a movie, but maybe it's too much?"

"What? A movie?"

"No," she began, shaking her head. "I shouldn't be asking to see you again so soon."

"Nonsense, darling. It's the weekend, and I haven't been to the cinema since I've been back. Besides, isn't that what dating is all about?"

Why did his soft, soothing voice always send butterflies through her stomach?

She took a deep breath. Yes, it was but… "You don't think three dates in five days is a little excessive?"

"Not at all. However, four dates would ruin it all."

She laughed. "Stop it."

"You think too much, love," he told her.

"So I've been told," she mused.

"It's not a bad thing, but you've got nothing to worry about with me. Truthfully, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

Her heart leapt in her chest. "Really?"

"Really. So what movie are we seeing?"

Regina tried to recall what she'd seen playing recently, but with everything going on in her life, she couldn't recall anything off the top of her head. "Is there anything you want to see?"

"I really don't know what's out. You choose this time, and I'll pick the next, yeah?"

The next? She fell back gently on the bed. "Deal."

Ten minutes later she hung up with Robin and walked out from her room to find Emma flipping through the channels.

"Well, do you feel better?" the blonde asked.

"I do," she said, taking her seat again.

"So... are you guys going out again?"

"Yes, we're going to the movies tonight."

Emma snorted and without taking her eyes from the TV said, "Floozy."

Regina grabbed a pillow and sailed it in the direction of her friend, but she was too quick and caught it easily.

Maybe she was being impulsive, but when it came down to it, she was crazy about him.

#

He wasn't so sure about meeting her at the movies, but she insisted going to her apartment was silly when it was out of the way from the theater. He tried to tell her it was no problem, that he really didn't mind, but he was beginning to discover just how stubborn she was when she wanted to be. So meeting there was what they were doing.

He found her easily enough, waiting for him outside the doors and looking up at all the different titles currently playing.

She had been watching for him too, it seemed, because her eyes glanced around and fell on his at his approach. "Hey."

"Hello, beautiful." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. Pulling back, he was delighted to see a faint blush dust across her cheeks. "Have you decided on one?"

"There's two I want to see, but I don't know how you'll like them."

"Are they romance, then?" His hand rose to brush against the small of her back. Her eyes rose to meet his.

"One might be," she said with a small wink that wasn't really a wink, but bless her for trying. She looked away, thankfully missing his grin that came from her failed attempt. "I can't decide between P.S. I Love You and August Rush."

"Why don't you pick the one you want to see most, and then we'll go see the other one later?"

She bit her lip right before she smiled. Happy, that's what he made her.

"Well, I think we'll both enjoy August Rush..."

He wanted to tell her she should pick the one she would enjoy more, as he really knew nothing about either, but it made her happy to do so, so he relented. Besides, he'd rather not have to compete with Gerard Butler for her attention. "Let's see that one then."

He took her hand and was rewarded with a shy smile for it.

After he purchased their tickets, they got sodas and popcorn with extra butter. He even got her some Reese's Pieces she'd been eyeing since they got up to the counter.

When they got into the theater, he suggested seats in the middle, but she had been hesitant. His brow furrowed a moment before she reluctantly told him it might be easier for her if they got seats on the end in case the baby decided to use her bladder as a trampoline.

He bit down on his tongue to keep from laughing. Not that it was funny, but she looked so exasperated by it that, once again, he couldn't help but find her completely captivating. She took a seat on the end, and once they got situated, he held the popcorn between them; they munched on it while the previews started up. There were movies coming out that they both wanted to see, and they made some tentative plans to see a few of them together. He figured whether they would actually go or not was up in the air. Her baby would be born by that time, and there was no telling if there'd be time for movies or if it was something they'd watch from home.

The movie started, and he was easily immersed into the story as it followed a little boy on his journey around New York in search of the parents he knew were out there somewhere. It was a sweet movie, and more than once he saw Regina swipe at her eyes. He had wanted to put his arm around her since the movie began, but as she was worried about how close they were becoming, he held back. However, the moment August's mother found out he was alive and he heard her sniff, all his hesitance went out the window. He put the popcorn in the chair next to him and reached his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

It wasn't long before her head fell on his shoulder. He knew he should be thinking of the movie, and he was for the most part, but damn him if he couldn't help but focus on the way her hair smelled of blossoms, the way she pressed against him, and the way her skin felt as his thumb grazed up and down her arm. He would give anything to kiss her.

Letting out a breath, he shifted his mind back to the movie. He'd almost succeeded in forgetting about his desires, but then her hand fell on his knee before coming to rest just on the inside of his thigh.

Well, so much for that.

Luckily for him, the movie by then was nearly over, so when it ended and she removed her hand, he wasn't sure if he was more relieved or disappointed.

They held hands as they left, and on the cab ride back to her apartment, they discussed all the things they loved about the movie. She enjoyed it and he agreed it was one he would purchase when it came out. He took her hand once again as they walked up the stairs, and he joked he was going to pay someone to fix the lift.

Reaching her apartment, she turned to him. He expected to leave her there, to kiss her on the cheek and tell her he would call her later, but her dark eyes looked up at him playfully as she said, "Do you want to come in for a while? For _tea_."

She looked at him from under those eyelashes. Her voice was playful but held a warning tone that a repeat of the night before would most certainly not be happening again. At least not tonight.

"I'd love to," he said chuckling. Following her inside, Robin's jaw went slack as he took in her apartment. He was sure he could fit three of his apartments into just her living room and kitchen. "This place is enormous. You live here by yourself?"

"I do."

He turned on the spot. "It must cost you a small fortune."

She chuckled. "It's not as bad as you think. It was my grandmother's, and my father is good friends with the owner of the building. He let us keep the rent control."

Shaking his head, he told her, "That's bloody brilliant. Never get rid of this place."

"I don't plan to." She smiled and went into her kitchen, flipping on the light. "What kind of tea do you like?"

He followed, taking a seat on one of the barstools across the large counter from her. "I'm afraid I'm a boring Englishman, Earl Grey?"

Her lips pulled up into a sideways smirk. "You're in luck; I have some."

He watched as she reached for cups and went from one side of the kitchen for the teapot and back to the sink to fill it with water. "Do you want any help?"

"I think I can manage tea just fine."

"I'm sure you can." Once she had the water on and tea bags placed in each cup, she walked around the counter and sat in the seat beside him. He turned to face her and smiled softly when she did the same. "Have you thought of any names for her?"

Her hand fell over her abdomen, the way it always seemed to when she or he brought up the baby. "I have, but nothing I really love."

"The perfect one will come to you," he assured.

She took a deep breath before letting out a light laugh. "I hope you're right because before I know it, she'll be here, and I won't have a name for her."

"You'll have to get one of those books of names." he suggested.

"I've been meaning to, but I haven't made it down to the bookstore yet."

"You still have plenty of time."

She raised a brow at him. "Was your roommate disappointed I stole you for the evening?"

Robin laughed, remembering how put-out Killian had been until Robin had reminded him a few of the times Killian had ditched him for a woman. "A little, but he'll get over it. He can still play without another guitar."

She smiled, and bracing her elbow on the counter, she propped her chin in her hand and asked, "Is that all you do?"

He felt his neck heat, but he admitted, "I have been known to sing a bit, but I'm nowhere near as good as Killian."

She made a soft humming noise and narrowed her eyes. "I just may have to see this after all. Where is it?"

"Uh, it's at a pub in Brooklyn called the The Dark Horse."

"Are you planning on playing again?"

Not really, he wanted to say. That part of his life, the night life and the drinking were behind him, but for her… "If you want to hear me, I'd play for you. Just don't expect anything too brilliant."

Her head shook slightly, and she pursed her lips while studying him. "I have this feeling you're better than you're letting on, but I'll reserve my judgement until I can hear it for myself."

The kettle went off, and she got up from her seat. She came back with two steaming mugs, and they retreated into the living room where they sat on the couch, talking and drinking their tea until she began to yawn.

"I think I better let you get to bed."

Her mouth tipped down into a little frown, but another yawn followed and she agreed.

"Thank you for going out with me tonight." She unbolted the door and held it open, leaning against it.

"Thank you for asking me," he replied, lingering in the doorway. "I'm always up for a movie."

"You have my number."

"I do, and you have mine." He smiled and leaned in, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Call me anytime, Regina, even just to chat."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good night, love."

He just made it out into the hall when she called him back.

"Robin." He turned, and the smile she gave him had him retracing his steps back towards her. "I know I said no kissing but…"

His top teeth sank into his bottom lip, and he grinned. "I'm allowed a kiss goodnight, then?"

"You are."

Closing the distance between them, he reached up with one hand and tangled his fingers in her soft hair while his palm cupped her cheek. He watched as her tongue came out to wet her lips right before her eyes closed.

Feeling his lips against hers, it wasn't long before their mouths opened under each others. His tongue found hers, and they stood there in her doorway, drinking one another in for long moments. She tasted of sweet orange and passionfruit. Her hands came up, grasping his biceps, pulling him towards her.

He would love nothing more than to stay and kiss her all night, however, he made a promise to go slow, so for her, for them, he drew gently away.

"Goodnight, love," he whispered, lips inches from hers.

Her hands ran up his arms and around his shoulders. Her brow fell softly against his. "Goodnight, Robin."

#

Sunday they didn't talk but messaged throughout the day. She complained to him how much she missed coffee and he how much he hated laundry. He texted her about his ironing mishap. How he went and burned his hand trying to iron his shirt for work the next day, and she teased him that if she were there, she would kiss it better.

Most of the day continued on this way. She sat at the table with her laptop and a slice of the apple pie she finally made, and worked on photos until her baby had enough of her sitting in a hard-wooden chair, making her put her things away for the time being. Retreating to the couch, she turned on Gilmore Girls, and for the rest of the night, she watched TV and her daughter's little feet as they raised her belly with her little stretches and kicks, until she grew sleepy and headed to bed.

The next day she was just starting to make herself dinner, when her phone rang.

"What do you think of Juliet?"

Her brows rose. Juliet? As in Romeo and… "No," she told him.

"Hmm," his voice trailed off. "Karen?"

Holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder, she carried her sandwich and glass of milk into the living room. "Are you just thinking of names you'll think I'll hate?"

Robin let out a scoff. "I'm reading them from The Biggest Book of Baby Names, thank you very much."

She set her things on the coffee table and taking the phone in her hand, said, "You didn't buy a baby name book."

"I did...well, not for me personally but for you."

Her eyes burned, and she had to blink hard to keep tears from falling. Was it possible to feel so much for someone you just met? There was still so much she didn't know about him, but the small little things he did for her told her more than anything she could learn from his past. "Robin, you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I was on my way home, and I passed a bookshop on the way."

She let the tears she had been holding back fall. She was a pregnant, hormonal mess sure, but he was the sweetest, most considerate boyfriend, _no..._ man… she'd ever known. "That is sweet of you, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Sitting down, she swiped the last tear away and grabbed her sandwich, asking him, "Speaking of, how was your first day?"

"Boring. I spent most of the morning in human resources and then the rest of the day being introduced to everyone. Tomorrow will hopefully be more productive." He was quiet for a moment and then he asked, "What are you eating?"

Regina covered her mouth with her hand. Those damn crunchy cheetos gave her away. She swallowed. "Peanut butter and jelly."

He laughed. "That's some crunchy peanut butter."

She blushed even though he wasn't in the room. "I put cheetos in it."

"I'd say it's safe to say you're pregnant alright."

"It's good," she defended, right before licking some grape jelly from her thumb.

"I'll take your word for that, darling," he said chuckling.

There was noise in the background making it hard to hear him. "Are you home?"

"No, not just yet." He sighed. "I'm going to have to get my own car. I'm pretty sure I'd be home already if I had driven."

"Probably so." If she were living in Brooklyn, she would much rather drive than have to deal with commuting. Each of them were silent, and not ready to end the call with him, she said, "Read me some more of those names."

His laugh filled the line. "Alright, let's see… Petunia… Jessica."

Her nose scrunched. "Ugh, no. Neither."

His deep rumble laugh filled the line once more. She sat back with her plate, balancing it on her belly while he read her off some more names. None of them she really liked, but she really just loved listening to him, the wonderful man in her life who she'd only known a little over a week and couldn't imagine life without as he tried to help her name her baby.

#

Wednesday came, and shutting his apartment door behind him, Robin yawned widely before clicking the dead bolt. He knew when he took this job the first few days would be a bit boring, but God, he was ready for his own project or at least something to keep his mind occupied. He'd shaken hands with more people than he ever thought possible. Richard Lionel and Associates was a huge architectural firm, and he was sure being introduced to all the different departments would be of use in the future, but he didn't give a toss about meeting Jackie in payroll and then hearing all about her three cats before moving on to the next.

One day of introductions, maybe two, he understood, but by his third day, he was done.

His apartment was dead quiet. He tossed his keys on the kitchen counter as he made his way to the fridge. Pulling it open, he frowned. All he found was a half drank six-pack, ketchup, mustard, and three hotdogs. He really needed to go shopping. They were out of bread, and he had the last of the milk with his Apple Jacks that morning. Shutting the door, he put his hands on his hips. There were really only two options, go shopping or...

He reached over and grabbed the menu clipped to his freezer door. Pizza it was. Taking his phone from his back pocket, he walked into the living room where he collapsed on the couch. Pizza and the rest of the beer in the fridge sounded like the perfect end to his day.

Well… the perfect end would involve a phone call to Regina, but he would do that in a little while after he had time to change and have a shower.

After ordering his dinner, a whole pie with pepperoni, peppers, onion, and mushroom, he went to his room and undressed. Paulie's was usually pretty quick with their deliveries which was good because he was starving. His lunch had been cut short due to a meeting his mentor thought would be interesting for him.

It hadn't been, and ten minutes in, he was tempted to go back to his sandwich.

Finishing his shower, he dressed in sweats and a tee. He stopped in the kitchen to grab a beer before returning to the couch. He eyed the PlayStation. He still had a bit to play on Tony Hawk, and he still hadn't opened Heavenly Sword. He found he wasn't in the mood to play, so he decided to just see what was on TV. The only thing he found amusing were reruns of The Office, and five minutes later, his pizza arrived.

He nearly groaned when he opened the box. Taking a plate, he threw a slice on it and then closed the box, taking it and his plate over to the couch. He ate and took sips of his beer, watching, but not really paying attention to what was happening on the screen. His mind on Regina and what she might be doing.

Throughout the day, they traded messages as they had been all week. He hadn't seen her since the movie Saturday. He had asked her about meeting for dinner Tuesday night, but she had been stuck at a photoshoot uptown, one she had been cursing all day. The building she was working in was without air conditioning, making her one very impatient pregnant woman.

He felt a bit sorry for the poor bastards working with her even though he found her all the more adorable when she was cross. He chuckled to himself. Then again, her ire hadn't been directed at him yet.

Finishing up his third slice, he decided it wasn't too late to give her a call. He told her he'd ring at nine, and it was a half hour till.

For a moment, he thought it was going to go to voicemail and then she answered. "Hi…" she began.

"Hey..."

"Hold on one second."

"Alright." He heard something like the sound of running water in the background and then nothing.

A moment later he heard her sigh softly before saying, "You have impeccable timing."

His brows raised. "Why's that?"

"I was just thinking about you."

A warmth spread through his chest, making his lips pull up. "Oh, and what are you doing that has you thinking about me?"

"Right now I'm taking a bath."

Swallowing, he felt a warm sensation for a whole different reason. Shifting in his seat, he cheekily asked, "You're thinking of me in the bath?"

Her laugher filled the line. Closing his eyes, he let his head fell back on the sofa, trying very hard to keep from thinking of her naked.

"You have a dirty mind, Robin Locksley."

"I can't help it, darling. Now all I can imagine is you naked and soapy."

Her tone changed into something filled with disbelief. "Hm, it's not as attractive as you'd think at the moment."

He supposed she would think that, not being used to being pregnant, her body would have changed, but there was absolutely nothing unattractive about her or her shape. He was already half hard just thinking about her, had been since he heard her pick up the phone. "That's where you're wrong, love. You're stunning pregnant."

"I'm glad you think so, but I'm not convinced." He heard her let out a breath and was about to open his mouth to tell her otherwise when she started speaking again. "What I was thinking was asking if you might want to come over Saturday? Emma and her husband, Neal are coming over, and I thought it would be nice if you came and kept me company when they start bickering."

The thought of her having to sit at home and listen to arguing all day didn't sit well with Robin. "Is it that bad?"

She sighed. "No, it's just becoming a thing with them. They argue just to argue lately."

He'd seen that kind of marriage before. His aunt and uncle had done that for a long while before they eventually got divorced. "That's too bad for them, but yes, I'd love to come." He'd love to do anything that involved spending time with her, and if it kept her from having to listen to her friends, all the better. A thought struck him. "On one condition."

Her voice was soft and curious. "Oh?"

"You come out with me Friday night."

She hummed softly, and he closed his eyes again. He could easily imagine her making that sound other places. Like in his ear in bed with him.

"What did you have planned?"

"Actually, I thought I'd make you dinner and perhaps talk you into a movie at my place."

"You cook?"

Sort of, he thought. He wasn't bad. Years of living on his own and getting tired of bland things like boxes of mac and cheese and cans of soup had him branching out and getting creative with things. And his time at the bar while he was away gave him an opportunity to spend some time in the kitchens when they were short staffed in the evenings. He wasn't a chef, but he learned a thing or two. "I'm not amazing or anything, but I've been known to whip up something decent."

"In that case, I'd love to."

"Excellent." He grinned. Getting to his feet, he headed back into the kitchen for another beer. "Now about this bath of yours, tell me… are there bubbles?"

Regina laughed and then her voice dropped. It was low and seductive, and he'd never heard anything sexier in his life. "Wouldn't you like to know..."

Yes. Yes, he would.

#

On Thursday, Robin spent his entire evening after work at the market. He spent a good bit of money buying groceries to have throughout the week but also for his dinner with Regina. There were many things he thought of making her, but in the end, he settled on the one thing he knew she would enjoy.

He made fajitas for himself once. They were simple, filling, and quick to make. He made sure to do the prep work earlier in the day, wanting to spend more time with her than actually cooking.

He was just finishing up frying the strips of steak when he felt her hand on his back. "Do you want any help?"

His lips pulled up. He liked this, liked having her there with him. "No, I've got it. You can go relax, sit down, put your feet up."

She leaned back against the wall and told him, "Pregnant women don't really need to put their feet up unless they're swollen, you know."

His eyes slowly slipped down. She was barefoot, having already kicked off her shoes after she arrived. "I take it back then. Your feet look just fine, love."

Her eyes darted from the pan to the peppers and onions on the counter beside him. "You never told me what you're making."

"Fajitas."

She groaned. "Steak?"

"Would you like a sample?" he asked chuckling. Taking a fork from the drawer beside him, he speared one of the strips he knew was done and held it out to her.

"Mmmhmm, God, I love you." She looked up. Her eyes were wide and looking into his with so much shock and embarrassment, it was hard to keep from smiling at her. "I mean… because of the food, not that I… I didn't mean..."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers to stop her from speaking. It was light, a soft press of their lips together and then it was over. Looking into her eyes, he assured, "I know what you meant, love."

She licked her lips before moving away and tucking her hair behind her ears. "I think I'll go maybe watch TV until it's ready."

"I have some movies in my room if you want to go pick one out," he told her as she slipped around the corner.

Turning back to the stove, he shook his head. Even though it wasn't how she mean it, the words still stopped his heart nonetheless.

#

Initially, she had gone into his room to escape.

She told him she loved him like an idiot, and while he may have found it an adorable blunder on her part, she was mortified.

She _liked_ him.

Liked him a lot. Liked him enough to date him even when she was determined not to see anyone for the foreseeable future. But here she was, on her fourth date in a week now, telling him she loved him. She blamed her pregnancy for this, for making his lips and his food irresistible. Not that they probably wouldn't be if she weren't, but still… not to this degree.

Her only saving grace was that he had known not to take her seriously and seemed more amused at her slip than anything.

Taking a deep breath, she glanced around his room. Her lips tipped up, noticing he had made his bed. It was a full size with a dark gray comforter and pillows. She remembered sitting on it and sinking into the soft mattress, most likely a pillow-top. The rest of the room, while small like all the other rooms in his apartment, was neat, and it wasn't hard to find the stack of DVD's and Blu-rays lined up on his bookshelf.

Star Wars collection, Battlestar Galactica, Star Trek, Contact, Deep Impact, Armageddon, Lord of The Rings, Labyrinth. She smiled to herself. He was such a sci-fi nerd, and she adored him for it. Her finger slipped over the spine of Avatar, intent on picking it out when his voice came from behind her.

"Oh good, you found them."

She turned and smiled. "I did. Though I have to tell you, there are other genres out there besides sci-fi."

His brows rose. "I'll have you know there is a good mix of sci-fi _and_ fantasy. All of which include drama, comedy, and a good deal of romance."

He reached out and pulled a DVD from the shelf and held it out. "This, for instance, is a classic and fits all of these."

She took the case from him. If he wasn't adorable before, he was now. "You own The Princess Bride?"

"To paraphrase the grandfather, it is much more than a kissing book."

She bit her lip and gave it back to him. "Put it in and we'll see."

Robin wasn't lying when he said he could cook. The fajitas were amazing. She'd pigged out more than she should have eating three instead of stopping at two, but he was going back for his fourth, so she figured why not.

Halfway through the movie, after they finished their meals, they made themselves comfortable on his couch. Though she sat right next to him, her shoulder just grazing his, she still felt like there were miles between them. What she wanted to do was be in those arms. She watched his hands which were currently tapping on his thighs.

This was so stupid.

Turning slightly, she poked his arm. He looked over at her frowning, until she raised a brow. Her eyes fell to his arm and then she tilted her head to the side.

Robin chuckled and raised his arm. She slid over and settled against him. This was much better.

"I didn't know how cuddly you wanted to be," he told her, with his nose inhaling her hair, making her glad she had used her new shampoo. The one that smelled of coconuts and moroccan oil.

"I'd say it would be safe to assume that if we're watching a movie, I'm going to want to be right here." She looked up at him and was taken back by the look in his eyes. His blue eyes held hers with so much unguarded want and need, it sent a low burn in her belly. Her breath was a bit breathier than she would have liked when she asked, "Do you want to kiss me?"

He leaned in but stopped just shy of her lips. "You have no idea how much."

He was waiting for her, for permission to kiss her, and the thought that he would do that, that he would wait when he wanted to so badly, made her heart fill with something more than just like for him. Her eyes fell between them to his lips, and God help her if she wasn't trembling, wanting nothing more than his lips on hers.

"Please," she whispered.

That was all he needed.

His warm lips were on hers. His hand came up and tangled in her hair, something he liked to do whenever he kissed her, at least these last couple times anyway. Her mouth opened under his, and she felt his tongue slide against hers. A low moan escaped her, but she was past caring how it looked. He knew she liked him. It was obvious how they made each other feel and to deny it was just dumb. They were only delaying the inevitable.

For long moments there was only the sound of the movie and of their breathing as they kissed and kissed. The angle was beginning to hurt her neck though, and she tried to switch. It was a bit awkward sitting side by side. What she really wanted to do was crawl into his lap, but how weird would that be with her belly between them?

Before she could make a decision however, he shifted on the couch, twisting so that she could rest her head on the back of the couch while he hovered over her. She moaned, relaxing into this new position. That was much better. Her hands rose, palming his cheeks in her hands, feeling the short, soft stubble tickle her fingertips.

The low burn began to grow as the intensity of their kisses cranked up a notch. He was so _good_ at kissing, but soon she was going to want a hell of a lot more than just his kisses.

Easing them back she broke from the kiss to pepper his cheeks and neck with soft, light pecks. "If we don't slow down neither one of us is going to care much about stopping."

He laughed, and his head dropped down onto her shoulder a moment. Her hand rose, and she threaded her fingers into his soft hair. His head lifted and smiled sheepishly. "I apologize, it's just I've been waiting days to do that. I couldn't help myself."

"I'm not complaining," she laughed. "I just think it'd be good if we paced ourselves a bit." She smiled and then leaned toward him, kissing the tip of his nose and making him smile.

"As you wish," he told her before dropping one last kiss to her lips and settling back in his seat, lifting his arm so she could cuddle close to his side.

She felt her daughter move and kick from her rapid heartbeat and intense emotions she wasn't used to feeling. Dropping a hand to her belly, she rubbed the spot where she felt her little girl's foot and sighed, feeling Robin kiss her brow.

This she could get used to.

#

Saturday morning she woke to the sun streaming into her room and the buzz of her phone. She reached for it and blinked at the time. It was after nine. Falling back into her pillow, Regina sighed. She hadn't slept so late in forever, but then again, she didn't get home until after eleven. After The Princess Bride, they watched Avatar, well… there really wasn't as much watching as there was kissing, but after the movie was over, he took her home.

She smiled, remembering the kiss at her door. They might as well be hormonal teenagers the way they stood in the hall not wanting to part and soaking in as much as they could. She loved kissing him, not only that, but the way he kissed her, too. The way he held her face so gently and the way his fingers tangled in her hair, it was nearly overwhelming to feel so precious to someone.

Bringing up her notifications, she saw she missed a call from her mother, probably calling to reschedule that dinner she escaped, and a message from Emma and Robin.

She pulled up Emma's first, knowing whatever she wanted would be a quick response and sure enough, Emma had sent her a text telling her she got to choose her first case. Regina sent a quick reply back congratulating her and then went to Robin's text.

 _Morning beautiful. Shall I bring anything with me this afternoon?_

She bit her lip, wanting to tell him an extra set of clothes because she didn't want him to go at the end of the night, but she knew they weren't quite to the sleepover stage yet.

 _Just your handsome self. ;)_

Sending her reply, she dropped her phone beside her and stretched. She had to pee and now that she was awake, so was her baby girl. If she didn't get up soon, she was going to need to cross her legs on the way to the bathroom.

She tossed her blankets aside and got up from bed. When she finished in the bathroom, she got back in bed. Her work was done for the week as she finished up the last of her photos and sent them off to Mal the day before. There wasn't anything for her to do until Monday when she had to go into work for a few headshots and upstate on Tuesday for the day to shoot a bed and breakfast that was going to be featured in the magazine next month. She might as well enjoy her weekend because next week she would be busy.

Her phone buzzed just after she got back into bed. Another text from Robin.

 _No chocolate or something sweet for you?_

Her lips pulled up as she typed, _I'm making apple turnovers._

 _Ah, you must know the way to my heart because I love apple._

 _I'm certainly getting to know it._

 _You're already there, love._

Her heart knocked hard in her chest. With Daniel, their love developed over time. Not long, but it was months before she felt the things for him that she already felt for Robin. Perhaps it was because Daniel was her first love, her only love, so she didn't recognize the small things like she did now.

Holding her hand in the air, she studied the ring she still wore. She should take it off. He was gone and she was… she was moving on. She already put away his pictures and gave his clothes and his things to his parents. The only thing left of him was the ring she wore.

She just wasn't ready to let that last part of him go yet.

Picking her phone up, she sent him back an, _I know._ and then a, _See you soon._

She may have been there in that place with him, may have feelings for him she shouldn't be feeling so soon, but she needed more time for her to be sure.

#

Afternoon came and so did Emma, Neal, and the baby. For a while being all together again was nice. Just like the time not so long ago when they were all in college together and Emma and Neal got along and joked around only now, there was Henry.

Emma baked ribs and made coleslaw, while Regina made turnover crust and chopped apples. Everything was good, but as they say, all good things come to an end.

Neal, bored with the baseball game, came into the kitchen holding Henry. "Regina, Em says you have a guy coming over?"

Finishing her last turnover, she looked up and nodded. "I do. His name is Robin."

His brow furrowed. "How's he feel about the kid?"

What a question to be asked. She supposed she had it coming. Shrugging, she said, "He's fine with her."

"Wow, good for him." Though Neal's words were positive his tone, however, conveyed nothing but disbelief.

Emma's head snapped up. "What does that mean?"

Neal stole a carrot from the plate of raw vegetables while shaking his head. "Nothing babe, it's just some guys wouldn't want to be saddled with a kid so young, you know?"

Regina watched as her friend's eyes widened. "Saddled with a kid…"

Here it comes, Regina thought, right before taking her baking sheet and walking over to the oven. She didn't care what Neal thought of her and Robin's relationship or what Robin thought of the baby.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," Neal replied his shoulders falling in resignation.

"Hey, you know what," Regina began, closing the oven door. "It doesn't matter because he's fine with the baby."

"Did you tell him about it being a donor kid?" Neal asked.

"Neal!" Emma scolded.

"What? I don't know these things." He bounced Henry in his arms. His eye glued to his wife. "You don't _talk_ to me."

"Maybe if you were home more I would," Emma muttered before going back to mixing the cabbage.

"I gotta work, baby," Neal's voice softened.

Regina shook her head. This had nothing to do with her or her baby. It was about them.

"Not like that you don't." Emma looked back up at him. "Look, Regina hasn't told him about it yet, so let's not mention it."

"Okay, all right." Neal held up his free hand. "It'll be nice having another guy around. We'll outnumber the ladies, won't we kid?" he told Henry.

Regina frowned at him and pointed to her belly. "Hey, there are three girls here thank you."

Neal's eyes fell from hers to her stomach and back. "That one don't count until she's on the outside."

The apartment filled with the sound of the buzzer outside. Emma crossed the room and walked over to it, and pressing the speaker, she called, "Hey, come up." Turning to Regina, she asked, "You want to go change again before he gets up here?"

Regina scowled at the blonde as she walked over to the door. "Shut up."

She opened the door and waited for the sounds of his footsteps before opening it fully. A grin broke across her face. "Hi."

"Hey, your lift isn't broken anymore." He said with a crooked grin of his own. Leaning down, he placed a lingering kiss on her cheek. "How are you, love?"

"Good." She sighed a happy sigh. "You brought flowers, again?"

He gave her a small shrug. "Just something cheerful for you, oh and this."

Her head tilted to the side as he held out The Big Book of Baby Names. "Thank you." She took it and raised her head up, kissing him softly. From behind her, there was a cough. She looked back to see Emma and Neal standing there watching them. Rolling her eyes, she stepped back, allowing Robin to step inside. "Robin this is Emma, her husband, Neal, and their son, Henry."

"Hey." Neal lifted his chin up, giving him a nod hello.

"Nice to meet you," Emma said.

Robin smiled. "Likewise."

It fell silent between them all for a moment until Emma took a deep breath and said, "Okay, I don't know about you guys but I'm starving."

The blonde turned and her husband followed.

Regina took her flowers from Robin. "I hope you're hungry."

"Starved," he told her chuckling.

#

Regina smiled and tilted her head before going inside. He shut the door behind him and followed her inside. He watched as she got a vase for her flowers, but stepped to the other side of the counter as Emma held out plates for both he and Neal, who had just come jogging into the kitchen after having put baby Henry in his playpen in the living room.

They all loaded their plates with ribs, coleslaw, and vegetables before gathering over at the table. He and Regina on one side with Emma and Neal across from them.

"So Robin," Neal began, swallowing the bite he'd taken. "What do you do?"

Robin swallowed the drink he'd taken and replied, "I'm an architect."

Neal's wife's eyes narrowed a bit, and she cast a glance over at Regina. Robin's brow furrowed, wondering what the look was for, but Regina was too busy licking sauce off her thumb to pay attention to he or Emma.

Neal took his attention from the ladies as he said, "Wow, that's awesome. How much you make doing something like that?"

Emma smacked her husband's arm. "Neal."

Neal looked over at his wife with wide eyes. "Ow, what?"'

"You don't ask people things like that."

Robin held back a laugh? and there was a pause as Neal gave him a slightly put-out look. "Sorry."

Feeling a bit on stage, he answered with a simple, "It's not as much as you probably think."

"Yeah, still... " Neal shook his head. "I'm pretty sure I went into the wrong field."

Robin lifted his fork and asked, "Oh, what do you do?"

"I own a small business, a pawn shop over in the Bronx."

"Oh, that's interesting. I bet you see a lot of things come in there."

Neal shrugged. "Sometimes. I once had a guy bring in a Super Bowl ring."

That was certainly something. He always wondered what kinds of treasures people would take in to an establishment such as that. "Really?"

"Yeah, turned out it was stolen, but it was still pretty damn cool."

Robin chuckled. "That it would be."

#

An hour later, Regina and Emma stood at the kitchen sink, washing and drying the dishes from lunch. Robin and Neal had retreated into the living room where they could watch the Yankees play the Red Sox. They got along easily, falling quickly into a discussion about team managers and the joys of the game.

"They're getting along at least." Emma said while taking a plate from Regina to dry.

Regina frowned. Their relationship was none of her business, but this was getting a bit ridiculous. Especially since she had to hear about it all the time. "You and Neal really need to work out this working thing."

"Tell me about it. I got the job, I'm debating on whether or not to tell him about it."

"You need to tell him."

Emma's eyes widened as she hissed, "I will, but first I'm going to do it for a while, and then when he tells me it'll take away time with Henry, I'll be able to shoot that down before it escalates."

"With you working, he won't have to work so much," Regina pointed out.

Emma let out a snort. "Tell him that."

"I will when you tell him." Regina pressed.

There was the sound of footsteps, and Emma's eyes left hers to look at the person coming up behind her.

She felt hands on her hips and then Robin's lips on her cheek before he said, "Well I don't know about you ladies, but I ate so much I could use a nap. Thank you, love. Can I help you ladies clean up?"

"Nah, you can go sit with that one in there while we finish this up." Emma's chin jutted out in the direction of the living room.

She looked back at him and gave him a small smile. "We're almost done and then we can start the movie."

He shrugged and told her, "No rush," before kissing her sweetly and heading back into the living room.

Emma watched him go. "He's nice."

Her lips pulled up. "He is. He's very nice."

"And an architect…" The blonde trailed off her eyes never leaving Regina's. "That's great."

Regina's brow furrowed, not understanding why this information was so appealing. Yes, he made money, and yes, it was a great career, but she didn't understand the focus of it. "Are you trying to get at something?"

Emma took another plate from her. "No, not at all. I think it's just a funny coincidence that's all."

Finally done with the dishes, she rang out the sponge and tossed it on the counter. "Coincidence?"

"Em, this guy needs changed," Neal's voice called out from the living room.

Emma, who had just finished putting the last plate away, tossed the towel over her shoulder, and with her hands on her hips, said, "Are you serious?"

"I changed the last one."

Regina stepped around Emma. "I'll change him," she said, walking over to the couch and taking the baby from Neal. She cuddled him close and told him, "Come on, baby boy."

#

Hours later, she tucked into Robin's side while she held a sleeping Henry on her shoulder, and they watched Sweeney Todd. She gazed up to find Robin watching her with a soft smile on his face.

"What?" she asked him.

"You're a natural with him," he murmured. "You're going to be a fantastic mum."

His statement took her breath from her. She always hoped she would be. She knew that she was good with Henry, but hearing it from someone, from him, gave her a bit of belief that she really would. She leaned up, and he got the message, meeting her halfway in a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Monday came with clouds and thunderstorms, keeping her indoors and putting off a shoot for the magazine until the following day. Robin messaged her throughout the morning and afternoon. He must have been bored because he asked her all kinds of little things...things like, _What's your favorite color?, favorite band?, favorite movie?, Where would you live if you could live anywhere?,_ and her favorite, _When can I kiss you again?_

Regina stood and smiled at that last one for an obscene amount of time before she finally replied, _Stop by tonight after work and maybe you'll get lucky._

She looked out the window across from her desk as she thought him and how quickly he was becoming a part of her life. The more she tried to fight her pull to him, tried to tell herself to go slow, the more she wanted him near.

Leaning back, she rested a hand against her belly.

The thing about Robin wasn't just that he was attractive, incredibly handsome, and frankly, irresistible, but he was also kind and intelligent and _responsible_. Somehow, she managed to find a man not much older than her who had a plan for his life, and it was sexy, damn sexy.

Before she met him, Regina thought she would be single for a long time to come. It was apart of her choice, and she was okay with that. She was going to be a mom first. It would be her and her little girl.

Emma had scoffed and asked her if she was planning to live like a nun all that time too. The blonde raised a good point, but while sex was great, Regina wasn't the casual sex type. If she was going to have sex, she was going to be in a relationship. Regina remembered thinking if she were to get involved with someone, he would have to be one hell of a guy for her to even consider it.

As the tiny feet of her daughter pressed against the palm of her hand, she wondered about a different future, one not just with her and the baby but with Robin too. She imagined birthdays for her daughter with a mom and a dad singing to her, Christmases with three of them, and weekends where they would hold her hands and walk her to the park, watching her play and grow.

It wasn't a bad future, it was one hell of one.

Her phone let out a soft _ding,_ and she pulled up the message.

 _Already consider myself lucky, but I'd never pass up the opportunity. See you tonight._

She wouldn't pass it up either.

Smiling, Regina focused for the rest of the afternoon on headshots and graduation pictures until four when she put it all away and went to change before he got there.

#

He came over for a kiss

She hadn't meant to end up in his lap, it just happened. One minute he was standing in her living room kissing her, and the next she was giving him a gentle push down to the couch and then well…

Her belly between them provided some distance but not much, not enough to keep her from feeling him beneath her. She hummed, but it turned into something more like a groan as she shifted her hips down on him. She meant it to be light, just to ease the ache between her legs, but then he made this sound, and she wanted to hear it again and again… and God help her, she wanted to _feel_ him. She wanted that friction she was feeling to never stop.

His hands ran up her back slowly, sending delicious tingles up her spine as they went, making her wish there weren't layers of clothes separating them.

The kiss was a really _good_ idea.

"Regina… Christ…"

Her lips pulled up at the sound of need in his voice. She didn't know where all her confidence came from. She'd been with Daniel many times, but they were each other's first loves. They stumbled through the awkwardness of virginity in their first year of college, and even when they developed into their own rhythm, she never felt like she was really good at it. She worried all the time if she was doing it right because he was always _so_ quiet.

With Robin though, she didn't have to worry about pleasing him because she knew just from making out with him, he would be much more vocal than Daniel.

His moans and whispered words of encouragement took the pressure off of her so she could focus on feeling, feeling his hands against her skin, his tongue that stole the breath from her, and him, hot and hard beneath her.

Somehow, she knew when they did have sex it would be just the same. Moans and words and him whispering how sexy she was in her ear...

A thought struck her in that moment, and she pulled her lips away from his. "How many women have you been with?"

#

He looked up at her with startled surprise as she ripped her lips away to ask such a question in the middle of one hell of a kiss.

A laugh spilled from him that couldn't be helped. "I suppose this question was coming, wasn't it?" He brushed a strand of her hair away from her face, which was in a wonderful disarray from his hands being in it, and took a quick moment to look at her. Those dark, serious eyes and her lips, red and pouty from his kisses were captivating. She was gorgeous and sexy as hell but waiting for an answer. Robin cleared his throat. "Ah, two."

"Oh," she replied in a soft, yet surprised, tone.

His thumb brushed across her soft cheek. "Did you expect more?"

A smile pulled her lips up, and her hand came up, taking hold of his wrist before caressing up and down his forearm. "I just figured there might be since you seem... good at this."

Her eyes darted away shyly. He couldn't fathom how she got that impression. He felt like a nervous, bumbling idiot and was half terrified he was going to scare her off… For as enthusiastic as she had been about them, it was moments like this that he knew from his little experience, hers was less so. She may have been pregnant, and she may not speak about the father, but besides her fiancé, he assumed there weren't many others. In fact, he would bet it was only one other, and it was during a time when she was trying to chase away her heartache.

"I think it's just us," he said simply. It was the only way he could explain it. Her eyes found his again at his words. His hands ran up her thighs, stopping at the edge of her shorts and then made their way back down. "I think _we're_ good at this."

Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip right before she replied with a soft, "Me too."

Picking up where they left off, they indulged for a little while longer, pulling back before it could get too heated, just before he heard her stomach growl, and they broke apart laughing.

"Pizza?" he asked.

#

Wednesday, Robin went into work and breathed a sigh of relief. His mentor had been out sick for the day. Finally, he was able to have some time to himself. He worked on the project he'd been assigned to without his coworker breathing over his shoulder, questioning his every draft and making amendments to every... single… idea he had.

Robin understood he was the new guy fresh out of an internship, but Christ Almighty, how he was ever supposed to get anywhere if he wasn't allowed to make some sort of contribution he'd never know.

Being alone for the day had its other perks as well. He was able to check his messages as often as he liked… that is, he would have, if he had any.

Picking up his phone from his desk, Robin frowned at the screen. There were no new messages, no missed calls. Nothing. Regina hadn't responded to his messages since early last night. Throughout the morning he sent a few more, mostly about how quiet it was at work and how he hoped she was having a good morning. When she didn't respond to those, he tried to call her just to make sure everything was alright, but it went straight to her voicemail.

His gut twisted unpleasantly thinking that something could be wrong. She could have had those pains again, or perhaps something happened to the baby… or maybe it was him she was avoiding. He made sure to follow her lead in regards to the intimacy they shared and let her set the pace. He even went as far as to hold them back, knowing her body was more ready than she. She wanted to take this thing between them slowly, and he respected that.

He thought he had anyway.

 _No,_ he thought and shook his head. She had been fine yesterday. More than fine, he told himself. They talked before she went to bed, even flirted shamelessly for quite a long while before she admitted to him she was getting a headache and should probably go to bed.

It had to be something else.

When five o'clock came, and he still hadn't heard from her, instead of taking the train to Brooklyn, he caught the first taxi and headed to SoHo.

He stood outside the building and waited a lot longer than usual, but he let out a relieved breath when her soft voice filled the speaker.

"Yes?"

"Hey, it's me," he began.

There was a pause and then her voice said, "Come up, I'll unlock the door."

Her voice worried him. It was softer than normal, and he had to really strain to hear her words. He tried not to think about what could be wrong as he took the stairs two at a time, patience to wait for the elevator wasn't in him at that moment. When he approached her door, he didn't hesitate to open it.

The place was dark, pitch dark, and took him by surprise. The only light in the room shone from the slits in the curtains. "Regina?"

"I'm in here," her voice called back, just as soft as it had been when she spoke through the speaker.

He made his way through the apartment easily enough and found her lying on the couch. Thankfully, the window nearest cast a small sliver of light on the floor next to her so he could see. Kneeling down, he placed a hand on her hip. She looked so small lying there in the darkness. Her shoulders were shaking softly, and when he realized it was because she was crying, his heart twisted in his chest.

 _Don't let it be the baby,_ he thought.

"Hey, beautiful," he whispered and raised his hand to brush the hair away from her face. "Tell me what's wrong."

When she opened her eyes to look at him, they were filled with pain. The concern he felt doubled in intensity, and he moved as close as he could.

She blinked up at the ceiling and wiped away the wetness from her cheeks. "I'm just not feeling well."

That had to be some kind of understatement. While some of the tension his chest faded in relief, his concern for her was still there, not being able to imagine what could make her feel so horrible.

"You weren't answering your phone, I was getting worried." His hand slipped up her hip to move over her stomach. He caressed his hand against the soft cotton of her tee shirt. "Is it the baby?"

"No, it's not her," she said as her hand dropped and fell over his, but he never stopped his caress even as he felt the little kicks against his palm that made his heart fill with a warmth he couldn't quite comprehend. "It's a migraine. I get them sometimes, but this is the first one since I got pregnant, and it feels so much worse."

His brow furrowed. Surely there had to be something that could give her some relief. "Have you taken anything?"

"I can't… at least, I'm not supposed to because it can possibly have side effects on the baby, but…" she trailed off as fresh tears filled her eyes. "I don't know how much longer I can take this. I couldn't sleep last night. I'm so tired, but the pain won't stop."

He didn't think about her not being able to take anything for it because of the pregnancy. It left him feeling torn, wanting her to have relief but also feeling a need to protect the child from what could come from it. He felt utterly helpless. "What does your doctor say?"

She let out a bitter half laugh mixed with a sob. "Drink fluids and try to rest." With what light that spilled into the room, he frowned seeing the anguish in her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't answer... I meant to call you…"

Robin shook his head. "Don't apologize, love. I'm sorry I didn't check on you sooner." He let out a sigh and let his eyes fall to her belly for a long moment before he asked, "What can I do?"

She sniffed. "Nothing. There's nothing anyone can do. I just have to suffer through it."

As unacceptable as that was to him, he knew she was right. Still, he would do what he could, and if that meant being here and doing something as simple as holding her in his arms, that's what he would do. "That may be, but I won't let you suffer alone."

#

It took her a few moments to blink through the fog and pain in her head and process what he had said. When she finally did, her eyes filled with tears again. "You'll stay with me?"

The look in his eyes that held so much worry for her gentled into a look that would have sent her heart skidding to a halt had she not felt so terrible. "Of course I will." His fingers threaded through hers as he asked, "Have you eaten anything?"

She closed her eyes. The pain she'd been in made her nauseous all night, and it had lingered with her this morning even though she knew she should probably eat something. "No, I didn't think I could keep anything down."

"Do you want to try?" he asked her. "I could make you some toast?"

Her fingers tightened around his. She should at least try for the baby's sake. The main reason she hadn't eaten was because she would have had to get up from bed, and the thought of having to stand and make something herself made her head spin. Literally. Trips to the bathroom took enough out of her with her head pounding and the sensation of the world moving beneath her. The last thing she needed to do was get so dizzy that she would fall without anyone there to help her. But if he was willing to make her something, she was willing to try. "Toast would be fine."

"I'll be back." He leaned forward and placed a kiss to her brow that was so gentle her eyes closed as they once again burned with more tears. He was too good to her. She didn't know how or why he came into her life, she only knew she was so glad he was there.

Keeping her eyes closed, she attempted not to listen to the noise coming from the kitchen. As quiet as he was trying to be, the clank of the plate, even the sound of him shutting the fridge, had her pursing her lips and creasing her brow in discomfort.

After a few minutes, it was quiet and his whispered voice was back beside her.

"Here, love."

She didn't get up. She didn't want to move if she didn't have to. Thankfully, he seemed to get that impression, and she took a piece of the sliced toast from the plate he held out for her. "Thank you."

Chewing slowly, Regina waited for her stomach to rebel but it never did. She managed to get down three slices and a few sips of water he brought for her all while lying there thinking, not about the pain anymore, but how good his hand felt against her back.

"Would anything else help? Maybe a shower or a bath might help relax these muscles of yours?"

She'd taken baths before when she felt miserable, and to an extent, they would help her, but that was before she was pregnant, back when she could pop a couple Imitrex and sleep through it. Now she was so dizzy she didn't know if she could manage it on her own, but with Robin there… "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"Alright. Which would you like, and I'll start it for you."

"I think I'll get too dizzy in the shower, a bath would work."

The couch dipped as he got to his feet, and ten minutes later, he was back and helping her to her feet. "Easy does it, lovely."

His arm was wrapped around her middle, and she wrapped hers around his as they made their way back to the bathroom.

"Here you are," he said, stopping when they reached the door. "If you need anything, I'll be right out here."

She nodded, and her hand rose, pulling him down to her. The kiss was light, her form of thank you without words, because every time she spoke it was like a knife in her skull. She knew he understood as his hand fell over hers and pulsed once before he gave her a soft, knowing smile.

The water wasn't an instant relief, but it helped. The moment she sank down into it, her tense muscles finally began to give in somewhat. The pain was still there even once she was relaxed, but it was no longer a tight vice gripping her head for dear life.

Her thoughts drifted out into the hall, to Robin, and she couldn't help but think how grateful she was he decided to come by. She'd probably otherwise still be in her bed suffering through it alone because as Emma would say, she was too damn stubborn to ask for someone to comfort her.

Her hands slipped down under the water to caress her stomach. Every so often she felt her daughter as she flinched under her hands. Regina smiled in spite of the pain. The baby had the hiccups.

She lay in the bath for long moments until the baby settled, and she felt less tense. She didn't want to leave Robin in the hall for too long. Grasping the edges of the tub, she sat forward and instantly regretted it. Her world spun sickeningly around her. She swallowed, fighting the nausea at the loss of her equilibrium.

"Robin," she called out as loud as she could without her head splitting in two.

She heard the door open and then his voice, filled with concern. "Regina?"

She took shallow breaths and anchored her hands to the sides of the tub. "Dizzy."

Feeling his hand on her bare back he soothed, "It'll pass. Are you going to be sick?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

Eventually, it did pass, and she opened her eyes to look into a pair of worried blue. "Can you get me a towel?"

He nodded and got to his feet. When he stepped back, his eyes, she noticed, were looking down at the floor. "Do you think you can stand?"

She let out a breath. "I think so, just give me another minute."

After a moment passed with no end, she let out a half sob and closed her eyes against the pain. She just wanted it all to stop.

"Love, I hate seeing you like this…" his words trailed off, and she looked up to see him removing his button up shirt, then tossing it to the counter, before adding, "and quite truthfully, I'd rather not risk you falling in that slippery tub."

She didn't think to ask what he had meant because before she knew it, he had bent his arm around her back and the other under her knees, scooping her from the bath as though she were as light as a feather. Her arms came up and wrapped around his shoulders. Even that slight movement caught her off guard, making her dizzy again. Closing her eyes, she let her brow fall against his.

If she could stay in a moment, she would have chosen this one because though the pain before it and after never dulled, for a flicker of an instant, it was simply her and him. He was holding her naked and dripping wet, soaking him probably, but none of that mattered. In that instant, she knew that he was the only one she wanted to care for her.

That he was it for her.

"Alright?" he asked so quietly she thought she'd imagined it.

Opening her eyes, she nodded. His eyes never left hers as he gently righted her to the floor. When her feet touched the cold tiles, he took the towel from his shoulder, and when she was steady, he wrapped the towel around her.

"Let's get you some clothes and get you in bed."

"Okay," she whispered and let him tuck her in close to his side.

She was tired. _So tired,_ she thought. Robin led her to the bed and she sat down while he walked over to her dresser.

"Here?"

She nodded. "Just some underwear and a shirt."

"Definitely not the way I thought I'd get my hands on your knickers…" he told her while handing her a pair made of black cotton.

She stood with his help and managed a small smile while she slipped them on under the towel.

He pressed a kiss to her brow once she was done. "That was a bad joke. I'm sorry."

"No, it was funny," she told him, pausing to take her Columbia University tee from him. Pulling it on over her head, she finished, "I'm just tired."

"Good, let's see if you can get some sleep now."

She let the towel fall to the floor once she pulled her shirt down not caring if it stayed there for the night. She'd pick it up tomorrow.

Turning, Regina let out a soft sigh as he straightened the blankets on her bed. "You don't have to stay if you'd rather do something else."

He gave her a look, one she took to interpret as he wasn't about to leave her, before he told her, "There's nothing I'd rather do."

 _Good,_ she thought because, selfishly, she wanted him there. She wanted _his_ comfort, and for the first time in a long time, she wanted to fall asleep with someone besides Daniel next to her.

Crawling up into bed, and once she got in a comfortable position, she let her head fall to her pillow and closed her eyes. Feeling the bed dip behind her, she let out a sigh when she felt Robin's lips against her shoulder and then his hand as it caressed over her back.

"Don't stop doing that," she breathed.

"I won't," he assured her.

With the feel of him behind her, his hand on her back soothing her muscles, and the movement of her baby inside her, Regina was finally able to sleep.

#

When he woke, it took him a little while to remember where he was. Unlike in his own bed, he wasn't able to flip on his stomach, stretch out, and bury his head under his pillow trying to cling to the last remnants of sleep as he normally would have. Not when there was someone curled up against his back with her own head pillowed under his arm. The feeling of her, of her warmth, brought with them a sense he was unfamiliar with but no stranger to.

Home.

The feeling was different than what he felt in Brooklyn. Sure it was his home, but it wasn't where he saw himself forever. Waking up with Regina in his arms, on the other hand, that he could.

He didn't know she was awake until she tipped her head up. She blinked up at him with those dark eyes that made his chest burn with warmth and love for her.

Her voice was light and sleep filled. "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

Relieved to hear her voice free from the pain she had been in, he leaned down and placed a closed mouthed kiss to her lips. "No, don't be silly, you needed it. How's the head?"

She hummed and placed a hand against his chest. Her fingertips traced circles, making him want to close his eyes and just enjoy being there with her.

"It's still there," she said, "but it's nothing like what it was before. Thank you."

Blinking at her, he considered her words. "For what?"

She smiled softly. "Staying... and for taking care of me… of us."

"I gotta admit, I rather enjoyed the taking care of you both part." He took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips, placing a kiss to her palm before adding, "And while I'm being honest, holding you and falling asleep with you in my arms isn't exactly a hardship."

"You'll have to do it more often then."

Would he ever.

He leaned toward her, and his eyes closed. He was expecting to feel her mouth against his, but smiled as her nose brushed along his before she closed the distance between them.

#

Between sweet kisses and feeling his hands caress over her arms and her back, she noticed light beginning to filter in from the edges of her closed curtains.

"Don't you have to go to work?" she mumbled against his lips.

"I do, but I have a while yet." Leaning back, he asked, "Do you want breakfast? I noticed a coffee shop down the way. I could run and get us something and maybe a decaf beverage for you?"

Her eyes widened. He was talking about her favorite coffee shop down the street, and at the mention of food, her mouth watered. "I'd love breakfast."

He laughed at what she could only presume was her enthusiastic response. His hand braced against her back and pulled her more fully against him. If he minded her belly pressing into his, he didn't say anything. "What would you like?"

Her eyes narrowed in thought. There were many good things there, but only one thing she was really craving. "A parmesan bagel with strawberry cream cheese and a caramel latte, _half_ decaf, a little caffeine might help get rid of the rest of this headache. Oh, and tell them caramel _sauce_ and not the syrup. It's not the same otherwise."

He chuckled again. "Alright."

"My keys are in the bowl by the door." Her eyes widened thinking about how she had unlocked it for him the night before. "Is the door even locked?"

"Don't worry, darling, I flipped the lock last night when I came in." Another kiss and he was moving away from her. "Have a lie in and rest until I get back."

She sighed, missing his warmth but appreciating the reason he was leaving. "You're going to spoil us you know."

He winked. "That's the idea."

When he left the room, she listened for the door to shut and when it did, she turned onto her back. Staring up at the ceiling she closed her eyes and smiled. Aside from the slight headache, she felt better. So much better. And she had no problem admitting it was because of Robin. The man she was falling a little bit more in love with every day.

#

He walked back into the apartment filled with music, not loud, but the unmistakable lyrics of Stevie Nicks was playing softly throughout. Tossing the keys back into the bowl, he walked further into the apartment to find Regina standing by the table. She was dressed in a pair of shorts and the same simple tee she had slept in.

She turned to face him and smiling said, "I need your pants."

His brows rose and he grinned. "Oh, really?"

Her eyes rolled up to the ceiling before she pointed to the ironing board and iron set up beside the dining room table. "I'm going to iron them. And you might as well give me your shirt, too."

He walked over to her and handed her her beverage and sack containing her bagel. "You don't need to…"

She shook her head and, rising up on her tiptoes, kissed him. "It's the least I can do."

Giving in, only because he didn't really think his boss would fancy him going into work looking like he really did, he began to undress.

When he handed her his shirt, she scrunched her nose, looking down at his trousers in the adorable way that she did when she found something distasteful, and asked, "Why didn't you take them off last night?"

He could feel the heat rise up his neck. "I didn't want to presume you'd be comfortable with that..." The smirk that pulled up her lips had him trailing off.

She closed the distance between them, and he swallowed, feeling her hands as they began to undo his belt. "Presume away."

He had to bite back a moan and think about anything and everything besides her hands that were now unbuttoning his trousers. Closing his eyes, he pursed his lips together. _Mum and Aunt Gemma in bathing suits… Ann Coulter… John Boehner in a dress…_

She was laughing a dark little amused chuckle, and he opened his eyes to see how very much she was enjoying herself.

"You're evil," he told her, fighting his own smirk.

"You have no idea." Her smile widened as she stepped back. "Now give me your pants."

#

He kicked the door closed behind him, not having much choice in the matter as he carried a pizza and a twelve pack of ale. Why the bloody hell his roommate felt he needed that much ale at home when he worked and played every night at a pub, he'd never know. Still, it didn't stop Killian from texting him and begging him to pick some up on the way home. Oh, and if Robin could grab them some dinner that would be even better.

The bastard.

If Robin wasn't starving and Killian hadn't told him he'd repay him when he got there, Robin would have told him to go to hell, and on his way, grab the pizza himself.

His roommate popped up from where he'd been lying on the couch into a sitting position. "Oi, where the bloody hell have you been?"

Robin blinked at him. "I was at work."

Killian's eyes rolled up to the ceiling before he got to his feet. "No, not today, last night. You never came home."

Robin met him in their small kitchen and sighed in relief when his friend took the heavy pack of beer from him. "I stayed in the city last night with Regina."

"Oh yeah, how's that going?" Killian asked.

Placing the pizza on the countertop, Robin reached for a couple of plates. "Really good."

Cracking open the cardboard case, his roommate took out two beers. Handing Robin one, he asked, "You've been seeing her for, what has it been?"

Robin took the beverage. "Three weeks."

"Nice," Killian said, lifting the beer to his lips. "When ya gonna bring her into the pub?"

"Later maybe…" Robin shrugged, hoping his friend would leave his noncommittal answer and move on to something else.

"What, maybe? She too good for it?"

Or not.

Robin shook his head. "It's not that, mate, she's just…" he trailed off. How did one tell his friend he wouldn't be bringing in his girl because she was pregnant and avoid the string of questions that would come from it? He didn't think there was such a response. Not with Killian, anyway. "She's not a big drinker."

"She don't gotta drink. Unless it's nothing to do with that. Are you ashamed of us?"

"That's not it." He groaned, knowing if he didn't give his friend some sort of answer that would appease him, Robin would never hear the end of it. "I'll bring her in… but not this weekend. She just got over a migraine, so I'm not dragging her into a pub full of loud, drunken idiots."

Killian looked insulted. "Not all of us are idiots, mate."

Robin sighed. "That may be, but I'm not bringing her in, not just yet. You'll have to be satisfied meeting her when she comes here."

"Alright, you don't gotta get all testy." Killian took another sip of beer then waggled his eyebrows at him. "Seems like there's only one of us here who needs to be satisfied, mate."

Taking a couple slices of pizza and his beer, Robin walked out of the room.

#

The moment she walked into the lobby of _New York Style_ magazine, her editor, Mal, was waiting for her. She walked over to her from the reception desk, took her by the arm, and brought her straight into her office.

As a junior photographer, Regina was just starting to work her way up in the ranks, she never expected to be pulled into her editor's office for any other reason than to get called out for something. Mal, only a few years older than she, had climbed up the ranks fast, inheriting her job from her mother, who retired two years ago. She was known for her sharp eye and edge but not for warmth or charm.

When they arrived, Regina took in her surroundings. She'd been in her office before, but it was only fleetingly. She never had enough time to fully appreciate Mal's taste for white walls and classic lines.

Mal motioned for her to take a seat and close the door. "Regina, do you know why I hired you?"

 _Straight to the point,_ Regina thought with a bit of unease. Her editor's reputation for cutting to the chase and leaving no room for pleasantries preceded her. "Because you liked my work?"

Mal stared at her from the other side of her desk. Her hair was long and blonde, and it fell over her shoulders, which were covered by a black, long sleeved dress. Her piercing blue eyes held Regina's with an almost disappointed look, before saying, "Don't say it like it's a question. You're good, Regina. Damn good... but I also hired you because you're a lot like me."

Regina raised a brow. "How so?"

"We're both young, and still, we know what we want and where we're going. Your work is flawless. Rarely do I ever have your work touched up. I wish I could say the same for your colleagues." Mal's eyes flicked to the door as if the others were standing outside seeing her withering glare. "That's why I want to promote you. I want you on our editing team, Regina. I want your thoughts, your ideas, _and_ your pictures. You're wasting all of your potential as a part-time photographer, and I'm wasting time and money allowing it to happen."

Stunned didn't quite cover how she was feeling. She came into work this morning thinking she would take some pictures of the upcoming end of summer issue... She never expected a promotion. "I don't know what to say…"

Mal gave a sideways smirk as if she was pleased she had surprised her and leaned back in her chair. "Say you'll be here five days a week."

There were so many thoughts running through her head. Five days a week meant time away from her own business, but it also meant a stable paycheck. With her freelance business, she never really knew when she would get hired, or paid for that matter, even though the jobs and the money always seemed to come.

There were so many things she needed to consider. It wasn't as simple as just saying yes. But before she would consider the offer fully, there was still one thing she needed to make clear. "I'll still want time off when the baby comes..."

"Yes, the little one." Mal's eyes dropped to where Regina had her hand placed over her bump. Her smile was tight when she added, "Of course."

"Can I have some time to think about it?"

Mal didn't answer right away. Instead her eyes held Regina's for long moments, making Regina feel like she was considering if she was worth the trouble. "Yes, but don't make me wait too long. If I don't get some talent in here soon, I'm bound to go looking for it elsewhere."

"Thank you, Mal."

Leaving the room, Regina blew out a breath. Thankfully it was Friday which gave her a little extra time over the weekend to think. Knowing her editor the way that she did, Regina fully expected for Mal to either be on the phone or waiting for her the next time she walked into the building, which was a shame because she had other plans for this weekend that didn't involve stressing over a career change.

#

Friday went by quickly for Robin, and though he had just seen Regina on Wednesday, there was nothing more that he would rather do than spend his weekend, all weekend as far as he was concerned, with her.

And if the smile in her voice when she answered her phone was any indication of her desire of the same, it was going to be a good weekend, indeed.

"Do you have plans tonight?" he asked, hoping against all hope that she didn't.

A light laugh filled the line, making him smile. He really did love listening to her laugh.

"I don't, but I'm up for suggestions," she replied.

"If you're feeling better, I can make you dinner? Are you up to coming to Brooklyn for a bit?"

"I'm always up for anything that involves your cooking."

He bit his lip. "Are you busy now? Do you want me to drop by and we can go together?"

"Yes," she answered. "Wait, how close are you?"

Walking out into the lobby of the building, he waved to the security as he made his way out the door. "I'm just leaving now."

"Okay, that's fine. That gives me enough time to get ready."

He shook his head, certain that whatever she felt she had to get ready for was unnecessary. She could be dressed in sweatpants and a tee shirt, and he would still think she was the most beautiful woman in the city. "Whatever you need to do, darling. I'll see you soon."

They said their goodbyes and stuffing his phone in his pocket, he made his way to her.

#

He didn't feel one bit guilty from stealing her from the city.

They didn't go straight to his apartment when they left hers. Rather, they stopped in the coffee shop on the way to the train, where they got themselves iced teas for the journey back, and held hands while they walked to the station, chatting about their days.

When they got to Brooklyn, they headed to the market and lingered in the aisles while they decided what they wanted for dinner, or rather, what _she_ wanted for dinner. He told her he was up for a challenge, to pick whatever she was in the mood for. He had said it just as they walked into the baking section, and her eyes lit up right then. Walking around him, she grabbed a bag of Nestle's chocolate chips and handed it to him. _"Breakfast,"_ she said, smiling from ear to ear. _"I would like breakfast for dinner."_

That was exactly what she got.

Pancakes, eggs, and bacon… bless her, she was a bacon over sausage person. He bought her orange juice, the one with pulp, otherwise it wasn't orange juice, and chocolate milk for him. By the time they finished, they were both stuffed but happily so.

She picked out a movie, Avatar, and they watched it with him sitting and her lying on the couch with her legs across his thighs. Sometime during the movie, he took one of her feet, intent on tickling her. Once he'd gotten a few giggles out of her, though, it turned into a foot massage that she was currently thoroughly enjoying.

As wonderful of a time they were having, he noticed when they got back to the apartment that she'd been a bit quieter than she normally was. She was still all smiles and eager for every kiss he placed on her lips, and she even initiated quite a few of her own. However, her attention, for the most part, seemed to be on something else.

He wrestled with whether he should ask her what was wrong. His mind told him she would probably tell him if it was something she wanted to share, but then his mind argued that they were together, weren't they? It wasn't official or anything, but if you asked him, she was his girl, and if something was wrong, he wanted to help.

Releasing one of her feet, he reached for the other. He started with her toes and slowly worked his way up. "You've been quiet tonight. Is something bothering you?"

She pulled her attention away from the movie, giving him a thoughtful look before answering. "No, not bothering me exactly," she began while shifting to lie on her back. "My editor pulled me into her office today. She thinks I have a lot of potential and offered me a position as an editor."

Her reluctance and lack of enthusiasm for this opportunity explained her contemplative mood. He didn't stop his massage, but he twisted on his spot, making it easier to look into her eyes. "I get the feeling you're unsure of it."

"It's a great offer," she said, resting her hand against her stomach. "Especially with the baby coming... the extra money would be great…"

"But," he supplied.

" _But_ it would take away my time from all my freelance jobs."

He pressed his lips together, thinking for a moment before asking, "Let me ask you this, financially, would it be that much of an increase?"

"Yes and no. It's more of a sure thing. My freelance work makes me just as much, but it's not always steady."

He could understand wanting to be more financially secure, especially now, but if he was interpreting her right, it would involve giving up something she loved, making it more of a hobby. "What would you rather do?"

He watched her blow out a breath and then her eyes dragged away from his to fall on her belly. "I love having my own projects, and I like making my own schedule and being able to have the baby with me."

He knew it would be hard to give up the freedom of her own schedule and projects, and when she mentioned being able to have the baby with her, his mind solely focused on that. "Then turn it down."

"But it's such a good opportunity, and I hate disappointing her."

"It may be, but…" No, he needed to stop. They weren't together, technically, and she wasn't carrying his child. He had his opinions and his thoughts, but he wouldn't press them upon her. Even if he wanted to tell her to do whatever it was that kept her daughter close and made her happy. Shaking his head, he put on a smile he wasn't feeling. "You should do what you think is best."

Her brow furrowed. "That's just it, I don't know what's best."

 _Christ, don't be an idiot and help her,_ he told himself. "Will you be able to bring the baby with you to work with you?"

"Probably not, no."

He wanted to help her, but he couldn't find the right words to tell her that he would be there for her and help in any way he could without confessing something he didn't know she was ready to hear.

Giving her foot a squeeze, he said, "I'm sure there are wonderful childcare places out there… I dunno, I say do whatever will make you happy."

She pulled her foot away and sat up. Looking him in the eyes, she tilted her head and asked, "Why do I think you're holding back something?"

He really did love her, and not just because she was sweet, beautiful, and insanely sexy, but also because she saw right through him and into his heart. "Because it's not my place to suggest…"

She stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Robin, why don't you let me decide what is and isn't your place? You're important to me, and you'll be important to my baby. I want to know what you think. What you _really_ think."

He took a deep breath. Her words hit him hard in the chest, making him take a moment before answering her. "I think you should do what makes you happy, but also, whatever is best for her." As he said the words, he rested his hand on her belly. "If it's having her beside you as much as possible, then I'd say turn it down, at least until she's older. However, if you want this promotion and you want to see where it can go, if it will be good for you both in the long run, then do that. I'll support you in whatever you choose. I'll even be there to help as much as possible."

Her eyes softened, and her words melted his heart. "I'd hope that you would, but I didn't want to presume..."

"Presume away."

She didn't answer him in words, instead, he felt them on his lips.

#

His lips were soft and warm, making a trail down the column of her neck while his hands grew more and more bold, running up and down along her sides and just brushing against the sides of her breasts. She wasn't sure if he was teasing her or waiting for permission, but God, if he didn't do something soon, she was going to grab his hands and…

The door to the apartment opened with a bang, and Robin pulled away from her. His jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed as he focused on the pair standing in the doorway.

"Uh, sorry about that," a man with dark, unkempt hair said as he grinned at them from across the room.

Robin let out a sigh and gave her an apologetic look before gesturing to the man. "Regina, this is my terribly inconvenient roommate, Killian and…." Robin trailed off,apparently not knowing the girl he brought along with him.

"This is Elise. Hey, lass, I'll meet ya in the room over there." Killian pointed down the hall, and she smiled around at them all before sashaying her way down the hall.

His roommate watched her go with a lecherous grin, and Regina resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. Robin got to his feet, then held out a hand for her.

Killian walked over to them and extended his hand to her. "Pleasure to meet you, lass. I've heard a lot about you."

"You as well." She tilted her head. Was he wearing eyeliner?

"Well," Killian began, looking at them a moment before his eyes fell to her belly. When his eyes returned to hers, she didn't miss his judgement, as well-veiled as it was. "Enjoy your night."

She felt Robin's hand on her lower back as his roommate left the room. "I apologize, he's a bit of a cad."

She clicked her tongue, momentarily irritated, but decided she didn't care. The only person whose opinion she cared for was standing beside her. Smiling, she looked up at him.

"It's fine. I was just starting to get into the movie..."

He chuckled and sat back down, patting the spot next to him. Just as she got settled, there was another bang and then the sound of laughter.

Robin sighed and grabbed the remote from beside him. "We might want to turn this up."

She giggled and laid her head on his chest. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, and she closed her eyes against the feeling of being completely overcome with the man beside her.

Sometime later, she didn't know how long, but she woke up to Robin's voice in her ear and his hands caressing over her back and arm. "Regina, love?"

She hummed, then opening her eyes, she noticed the credits scrolling up the screen. "I'm sorry, I fell asleep."

"That's alright." He sat up, taking her with him. "Why don't you stay here with me? I promise to behave and even make you breakfast in the morning before I take you home."

"You really think we can control ourselves?" she asked playfully, but it was followed by a wide yawn.

Robin chuckled and gave her a look of disbelief. "I could… _you_ on the other hand," he smirked adding, "but I don't think you'd be able to stay awake for it, darling, even with all those raging hormones of yours..."

She laughed. Staying the night with him did have its appeal. She'd be able to enjoy sleeping next to him and having his arms around her without a headache distracting her, but then she thought about all the things she didn't have with her and frowned. "I don't have anything to sleep in or a toothbrush."

Robin shrugged. "I have plenty of shirts, and I can run down to the store and grab you a toothbrush."

Her lips pulled up. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all." His lips pursed in thought. "In fact, I think I might have one. A new one I got at the dentist not long ago…" He stood and walked around the couch.

Regina dropped a hand down her belly where her daughter tumbled in protest against her new position.

After a few moments, Robin was back holding a brand-new toothbrush still in the box. "It's even purple."

Regina let out a small chuckle and got to her feet. Making her way over to him, she took the brush from him. "I guess I'm staying over."

#

He gave her one of his Star Wars tee shirts, one of his favorite grey ones that wasn't the real thick material but rather the old tee shirt material that was softer and lighter. It had a storm trooper helmet and writing underneath that said Support the Troops.

He loved that shirt, but not as much as he loved _her_ in it.

The door to his room closed, and he turned to see her standing there all legs and a tee shirt.

Robin swallowed. _Bloody hell._

"It fits," she said while holding out her arms triumphantly. She told him when he gave it to her it was going to be too small because of her belly, but he'd argued against it. He told her her little bump would fit just fine in it and it had.

"Good," he said, his voice rough, and he coughed to clear it. "Do you need anything else?"

She pushed herself away from the door and took a step toward him. "No."

He nodded. His eyes followed her every move over to him. "Are you tired?"

"I was…" Regina began, "now I'm feeling a bit more awake."

"Oh." He was going to kiss her. He was bloody well going to kiss her, and then they were going to end up on the bed, and things were going to happen if he didn't do something. Taking his eyes from hers, he cleared his throat again, and gesturing to the bed, he asked, "Which side of the bed do you want?"

She bit her bottom lip and poked him in the stomach as she passed by him, crossing the room. "I'll take the side by the wall. Just don't steal all the covers."

He laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it."

When she was settled in bed, he flipped off the light. He smiled, the light from the window giving him enough light to see her facing him, wide awake, and waiting for him.

Crossing the room, he got into bed beside her. "Hey, beautiful," he murmured, scooting closer until he had her against him.

"Hi, handsome." Her hand rose, and he breathed in at the feel of it on his neck then sighed as it threaded into his hair.

Their faces drifted toward one another. His nose bumped lightly against hers, and he watched as her eyes closed. "Do you want to talk?"

"Not at the moment," she whispered before placing her lips over his.

The only sounds in the room were of their breathing and hands over skin and fabric. He took his time mapping out the places he could touch that would make her breath hitch and draw the delighted gasps from her.

His hand fell down and snuck under her shirt. He intended to run his hand along her side and then cup those wonderful full breasts of hers, but as he grazed over her belly, his hand came to a halt when he felt a small nudge against his palm.

They both paused mid-kiss, the awe he felt in that instant drew his attention away from the moment. He'd felt the baby tumble beneath his hand before but nothing quite like this. "That's her?"

"That's her," Regina echoed. She took his hand and pressed it more firmly against her belly. Her skin was warm and soft, and he only had to wait another moment before it happened again, this time stronger. He could almost feel the shape of her small foot against his palm.

Robin's brow creased. How she wasn't in pain from such a thing he'd never know. "That doesn't hurt?"

Regina giggled and shook her head. "No."

"That's so incredible." Leaving his hand where it was, he looked up at her. "Still no names for her then?"

Her eyes softened. "Not yet."

He gave her his most reassuring smile and then looked down between them. "It's alright little darling, your mum will think of something soon."

Regina giggled, just as he hoped she would. When he looked up again, she was shaking her head at him. "You know, in nine more weeks she's going to be here, and nights like this will be filled with diapers and crying and feedings... It won't be so easy for us to be like this."

He knew that. He had a lot of time to think about it at work and when he was home without her, wishing he was with her. Like he told her before, all she needed to do was say the word and he would be there, ready to help out and be a part of their lives as much as he could.

"We'll figure it out. I don't claim to be an expert with babies, but I can always sing to her when you need some rest, and nappy's don't intimidate me too much…" Giving her a smirk, he teased, "Feedings might be all up to you if you plan to…"

He trailed off, intending for his words to have been smart, but the moment they entered his mind, all he could do was picture it and he just felt his face grow hot.

It was her turn for her voice to fill with a teasing tone as she finished for him, "Breastfeed?"

Chuckling, he tried to regain a bit of his composure and replied, "That, yeah."

Her hand left his and trailed up over his arm. "I find it incredibly adorable that a man who has had his hands on them once sure is having a hard time saying the word."

Moving his hand up and up, stopping just against her ribcage, he brushed his thumb along the underside of one of her breasts and said in a murmur, "Oh make no mistake, my love. I think about having your breasts in my hands on an hourly basis."

Her eyes never left his. Her tone low, full of want and barely a whisper. "Hourly?"

Again, they began to drift together. "At least."

Mouths opening, they picked up where they left off. His tongue danced with hers, and his hand, which hadn't moved, began to work its way slowly where he knew she wanted it.

Only, he felt another kick. This time it was against his own stomach… and then another. He tried to ignore it, he did, but then it happened again and he began to laugh.

Regina groaned.

Robin moved his hand back down to sooth over the spot. "She sure wants to make her presence known, doesn't she?'

A sigh left her lips. "She does this before bed."

He smiled thinking of the little one making herself comfortable inside her mother, and then another thought struck him and he grinned. "She could want the strange man to keep his hands off her mother."

"Yeah, well her mother _wants_ his hands on her." Regina huffed.

Robin laughed and shifting, he tucked his arm under her head so she could lie against him. "Let's just wait a bit and see if she calms down some?"

He placed a kiss against her brow. Regina made a noise, a grunt of annoyance, that made him chuckle even more. With his hand on her belly, he rubbed soothing circles where he felt the movement, and after a while, the baby girl settled. He opened his mouth to ask Regina if she felt anymore, but she was sound asleep.

Closing his eyes, he pressed another kiss to her forehead knowing there would be another night for more kisses and other things.

#

Blinking against the light, Robin cursed silently as light flooded in from his window. He should have remembered to close the curtains, but he had been distracted, and well, he never got to it. Speaking of distractions, his was still fast asleep, curled against him as he spooned her from behind. Turning his head away from the window, he pressed his nose into her hair and inhaled.

As much as he wished he could lie with her all morning, his full bladder pulled him from her warmth. Padding into the hall, he was stopped short by his roommate in the door of the bathroom.

Toothbrush in his mouth, Killian looked at him a moment before he disappeared. Robin heard the sound of running water and Killian spit into the sink before he reappeared again.

"All yours."

"Thanks," Robin said, making his way past.

"Er, mate…" his friend began.

Robin turned. "Yeah?"

"Your girl..."

Robin raised a brow. "What about her?"

Killian stepped toward him and looked down the hall in the direction of Robin's room then turned back to him. Lowering his voice, he said, "I don't know if ya didn't happen to notice... she's pregnant."

Robin fought back a smile. Killian looked at him like he might possibly not have a clue. "No, shit. Is that what that is…"

"Is it yours?"

Robin's eyes narrowed in frustration. Robin didn't question the array of females Killian brought home, he didn't see the reason for this. Alright, perhaps he could, out of concern maybe, but not while standing in the middle of the hall with Robin's door half shut where she could hear them. "What? Does it matter?"

"Yeah, it does actually. Robin, ya can't be serious?"

Robin looked over his shoulder. He couldn't see her, but he hoped with everything he had she was still sound asleep. Lowering his voice, he told him, "I am. In fact, I'm mad about her, and I'll thank you to keep your opinions of her to yourself."

Killian shook his head and thankfully lowered his own voice. "Whatever ya want, mate... just tryin' ta help."

"I know you are, but it's unnecessary." Robin tightened his jaw and gave him a look he hoped would bring an end to the discussion.

Killian started down the hall but then turned. "She's worth it then?"

"More than you know," Robin told him before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: You may have noticed a rating change. Enjoy. ;)_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

When she woke up on Saturday, it was to a cool apartment, a hot cup of tea, and a handsome man cooking her breakfast. She lingered in the kitchen watching him cook and stealing bites of bacon. He, in turn, stole soft kisses from her and dropped more than a few to her neck and shoulders.

They were falling into quite the domestic little picture, the two of them, and Regina found she loved it. She loved waking up with him and doing things as simple as cooking breakfast together. As she watched Robin cook, she thought back to her time with Daniel. Their relationship had been so much different. It could have been because they met in college and never really lived outside of a dorm room environment together, but they were never so… inseparable.

She was beginning to discover the sweet first love she had with Daniel was so different than what she felt for Robin.

She didn't have more time to contemplate what exactly that was because just then he turned to her with a plate full of eggs, bacon, toast, and a pancake with chocolate chips. Chuckling, she set it on the counter and rose up on the tips of her toes. Her arms wound around his shoulders and their lips met.

She wanted to repay him, not only for falling asleep on him the night before but also for him always cooking and taking care of her. Just then an idea came to her. There were a few dishes she could make better than others, but the one thing she could make that was always amazing was her lasagna.

After many moments, she pulled away from him, and they took their plates into the living room. While she ate, she made a mental list of things she would need. Between bites, she told him she wanted to cook for him and that she was hoping she could convince him to go into the city and spend the day with her.

He agreed easily with a pleased smile on his face.

Just as they had the previous day, they stopped by the market down the street from her apartment so she could get the ingredients needed for dinner. Once home, she shooed him into the living room, telling him he could go relax. He protested, said he wanted to help her, but she shook her head. He had been spoiling her too much, it was her turn.

She was pregnant not an invalid.

A smile formed on her lips when instead of turning on the TV, he walked over to her bookshelf. He stood there for a while, taking in all the titles. A frown pulled her lips down. The shelves contained mostly contemporaries, historical fiction, and even a few (she cringed) romances. His hand reached up on the top shelf and grabbed her copy of The Iliad then made himself comfortable on the couch. Regina smiled.

Sci-fi, fantasy, and apparently classics were his taste.

Dinner was a success, for the most part anyway. The lasagna was great, but she burned the garlic bread. She wasn't too upset by it, as she had been a bit distracted when he came into the kitchen claiming to have been bored with relaxing and placed his lips on hers. It wasn't until he asked how long it had been that she remembered dinner.

He kissed her after she pulled them from the oven with blackened edges and told her, his eyes sparkling with mischief, he would rather save room for dessert anyway.

Which was exactly what he did.

Back on the couch, on his lap, they'd been kissing for a while. Her cardigan had been tossed on the floor long ago, and her sleeveless blouse was bunched up as his hands were _finally_ full of her breasts.

His thumbs flicked hard nipples over the lace, making her whimper. His tongue licked her skin right before he nipped at the spot under her ear.

His name fell from her lips in a reverent whisper, " _Robin…_ "

"Hm?" he asked, trailing his palms down her sides and then back up. His head dipped down, and she felt his tongue lick over the swell of her breast. Her fingers threaded into his hair, encouraging him down and further down...

But then the sound of her apartment buzzer filled the room.

No.

 _Absolutely not!_ her mind cried out.

Regina glanced over at the door. She didn't care who it was or what they wanted. It could be her mother for all she cared. They weren't answering that, and they were _not_ stopping.

Robin pulled his lips away from her long enough to ask, "Did you want to…"

"No. Ignore it," she told him before reaching back and undoing her bra. His eyes darkened as he took her in while he helped move the material up.

He stared for long moments, his hands hovering, brushing over her with the barest of touches that made her whimper. "Christ, love…" Licking his lips, he took her breasts in his hands once again, then dipped his head and took a dusty peak in his mouth.

Again, the buzzer when off.

Regina threw her head back and growled.

"What if it's something important?" he asked.

Looking down, she gasped as he pinched her nipples. It seemed he wasn't interested in stopping either. She hummed as the ache between her thighs became almost unbearable. "Nothing is _that_ important; it can wait until later." Leaning toward him, she took his face between her hands, and just before their lips met, she whispered, "Touch me."

He groaned into their kiss, and she closed her eyes as his hand slipped easily into her waistband and down between her thighs. He brushed cotton fabric aside and with the tip of his finger, teased over her clit. Regina pressed her lips together to keep the sounds she wanted to make from spilling out, but it was no use. A strangled gasp left her and her hands fell to his shoulders, grasping the hard muscle there.

 _Oh God,_ she thought. This wasn't going to take long at all. She was already embarrassingly close to the edge, after so long of not being touched, she just needed a bit more...

"Christ, you're so wet…" his voice rasped.

Her hips pressed down onto his hand. "Robin, more," she begged, not caring how desperate she sounded.

She heard his light chuckle and then the feel of his fingers as they moved over her in quick soft circles. "Tell me, my darling, are you always this amorous? Do I get to look forward to this after all those raging hormones leave you?"

Her head fell back again. The feel of his fingers and the sound of his voice... She didn't think she could get so turned on."If you continue to do what you're doing, I can guarantee you I will be."

"Do you know how sexy you are?" he asked.

She shook her head trying to summon up the words to answer him but feeling too close to concentrate on anything but him. She opened her eyes and looked down into his, which were filled with the same want and need that she'd seen the last time they were in this position, and she suddenly wanted nothing more than to have him naked and inside of her.

"Regina, are you here?"

Regina's head snapped up and her eyes widened. "Don't come in!"

She felt Robin's hands hook around her shirt, pulling it back down, right before Emma stepped into the apartment.

"Ah, shit," came the sound of her old college roommate standing over by the door with Henry in her arms. "Sorry guys," she stammered, "we'll just… be in the hall."

The door to the apartment shut, and Regina looked down at Robin who, despite feeling him still hard beneath her, was fighting the urge not to laugh.

"This isn't funny." She scowled. Would they _ever_ catch a break? She just wanted to come, just once by her boyfriend. Was that too much to ask? She had been right there, so close, but no.

Robin's head shook, and he leaned up, placing a kiss to her lips. "It kind of is, my love. Have I told you, you're beautiful when you're cross?"

The look she gave him, the one where she tried to send him a withering glare but it came out more as an exasperated smile, was hard to fight away as his dimples made another appearance. Once she got her clothes back in place, she let out a sigh. "I better go see what she wants."

With legs still feeling like jelly, she got to her feet and tried to ignore how hard her heart was still beating and the wetness between her legs. She was going to take Emma's key back from her.

Pulling the door open, some of the ire left her seeing her friend's red, wet eyes and sleeping infant on her shoulder.

"Emma?"

"Oh, hey," she said, wiping away the tears from her cheeks. "Sorry, I tried to call…"

Regina sighed. "I turned off my phone, we were... busy."

Emma didn't say anything for a minute, only glanced over Regina's shoulder into the apartment. "Do you want us to come back?"

"No, just get in here." Regina tilted her head inside, not about to send her friend off somewhere when she was obviously upset. Regina could make a few guesses at what was wrong, but she would only need one. "Come on, let's talk."

Emma looked over at Robin and gave him a sheepish smile. "Hey, sorry about this."

Rising to his feet, he reached a hand back to rub his neck. "No apologies needed."

Regina saw Henry's eyes blink open and made a decision. She reached for him. "Hey, baby boy, you are going to stay in here with Robin while me and your momma talk."

Robin's eyes widened as she walked toward him with Henry. "Me?"

"Might as well practice now," she chuckled, then raised her eyebrows at his look of apprehension. "Unless you'd rather not?"

His eyes pulled away from Henry to hers, and he shook his head. The fear in his eyes replaced with what she could only assume was determination. She would have laughed had he not been so nervous before but held it back, finding his resolute facade adorable. He looked determined to prove to her he could do it.

"Of course I will," he started, holding out his hands. "Come here, Henry boy. There we go." Regina's stomach flipped seeing him standing there bouncing Henry like he'd done it a million times before. The little boy's eyes held Robin's with this little look like he sort of remembered him from the last time they were over but soon became entranced with his stubbly beard. "We've got this, don't we little chap?

Regina smothered a smile. "We'll just be in my room if you need anything."

Robin smirked. "We'll be here having a chat about the ladies."

Nodding, she turned to her friend. Emma gave her a look she took to interpret as _you sure your boyfriend has my kid?_ Regina gave her an encouraging nod and then gestured with a wave of her hand forward. She wouldn't have left him with the baby if she didn't think he could handle it.

"We'll be right back."

"Take your time," Robin replied.

Flipping on her bedroom light, Regina left her door open a crack and walked over to join Emma on the bed. She groaned, the rise of the bed and having to hop up on it was getting more difficult with each passing month.

"I'm sorry I busted up your night."

When she finally found a comfortable position across from her friend, she said, "It's alright. Tell me what happened."

"I'm just so mad at him," Emma growled. The hurt tone in her voice from earlier was replaced with anger and frustration. "He doesn't get that we can't keep living this way. He's always working, we never see him… and now he wants to go in on some kind of pyramid scheme thing. He's an idiot."

Regina knew this had been coming, they both did, but telling her friend ' _I told you so'_ wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"What did he think about your job?" she asked, knowing the reason behind the fight.

Emma snorted. "He was surprised, and at first, I thought he was going to be happy about it when I showed him my check, but then he just flipped out on me."

"He's too much like his dad."

"Tell me about it. I told him if he can't suck up his stupid pride and deal with me working, then we're done and then I left." Emma sighed. "I hate to ask, but I was kinda hoping we could crash here tonight?"

Regina reached over and took Emma's hand. "You know you can."

The blonde gave her a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "What about you and your boyfriend?"

Unfortunately for her and Robin, the night for them was on the way to ending anyway. They both had to work the next morning, and it was already late. "He has to go to work tomorrow. He was going to leave soon."

The side of her mouth pulled up. "How's that going?"

Regina picked at a piece of lint on her quilt, averting her eyes because she knew her friend could read her like a book. Her feelings for Robin were something she wanted to keep between them, just for now. "It's going really well."

"He seems like a keeper," Emma mused.

Regina lifted her eyes, smiling softly at the sentiment, hopefully giving nothing away. "That's what I'm hoping."

#

Standing with her at the door, Robin hesitated before he left. Emma seemed to be in better spirits, but an unease had settled in the pit of his stomach as he imagined Emma's husband showing up and stirring up nerves. Though Neal didn't give Robin an impression he would be violent or emotionally abusive, he hated the idea of them rowing in front of Regina or their young son.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" he asked.

Her head tilted, and her soft brown eyes held his. "No, you've got to work tomorrow and you'd just have to go all the way back out to Brooklyn first to get clothes. We'll be fine."

With a nod, he closed the distance between them and brought his lips down to hers. Leaving her was starting to become harder and harder as they grew closer. There was a protectiveness set in his heart he couldn't explain for only having been with her just over a month. Perhaps it was that she was pregnant or because of their inexplicable connection, but whatever it was, they'd begun to give in to it. He no longer tried to reason with himself why he felt so strongly for her and just let it be.

His hand reached out and brushed over her belly. "Call me if you need anything."

Her fingers threaded through his, and they stayed like that in the doorway for long moments before she replied with a soft, "I will."

They parted with a lingering kiss and a smile.

Only the unease returned when he turned the corner and came face to face with Neal.

"Hey, is Em here?"

"Yes, she is."

"Hey, thanks," Neal said and started to make his way around him.

"I know this isn't my business but... I can see where you're coming from. You want to provide for your family, and it's an honorable thing, but in doing so, you're losing her."

He didn't say it because he suspected a fight. He didn't say it because he wanted the girls to have some peace. He said it because he overheard most of Regina and Emma's conversation drift down the hall and out into the living room through the cracked door, and if he could help save a marriage, he would. Even if it meant laying the bare truth at his feet for him to do with it what he will.

"You don't know us…" Neal began.

"I know that," Robin interrupted, "but I've heard some of the things she's said, and I've listened to you both before. She just wants you there, mate, at home with them, and she wants a say in your lives together."

Neal held his eyes but didn't say anything in return.

Robin let out a breath and turned, intent on taking the stairs back down, but then another thought struck him and he turned. "Having said that, you may want to give her some space just now. I don't have much experience in this sort of thing, but I have a very strong-willed mother, and when she went to stay at my aunt's, well… let's just say my father had better results when he gave her a day or two to cool off."

Neal's eyes tore from his and looked down the hall towards Regina's apartment. "She that mad still?"

Robin's brows raised as he said, "I believe the term selfish bastard came up more than once."

"Dude, you gotta understand," Neal took two steps down the stairs towards him. "I'm not doing this because I don't want her to work. I'm doing it because she should be able to stay home and raise our son and not worry about money."

"Yes well, did you ever think that maybe she doesn't want that?"

Neal smiled. "I think I know my wife a little better than you do, pal."

Clearly not, Robin thought but didn't say. Instead, he phrased it in a way that would come across a little less rude. "I suspect you would, and yet here you both are." He wanted to make a point. And by the look of it, he had. "You might try sitting down together and just listen to what each other has to say. You might be surprised what you learn from it."

Neal remained silent, but seemed to consider his words. With a tight smile and a nod, Robin left the man to his thoughts.

 **#**

Saturday night went and so did Sunday. They traded messages and a short call, but Emma and Henry stayed there until Monday morning when Emma went to work, not that he minded. She was Regina's friend and she needed someone to be there for her as she sorted out her situation with her husband.

Robin hoped his words to Neal helped. Overhearing the conversation Emma and Regina had, he felt he had to say something. It was obvious Emma loved Neal, but his insistence she not work put a burden on their family. Robin thought if he could get Neal to see how dire his situation was, perhaps it would help.

He must have made some impact because Neal never went upstairs, or he may have, but Regina said he never came to the door.

Drying his wet hair, he tossed the towel on the bathroom floor before walking down the small hall into his room. His roommate was gone, so he didn't give a toss about walking around the apartment without a stitch of clothes. He chuckled remembering a text Regina had sent him a couple weeks ago. _What do you prefer to wear to bed?_

His answer had been, _Nothing_. He imagined the blush that had blossomed on her cheeks and only waited a few minutes when her reply of, _Oh,_ came back.

He was about pick up his phone and call her when it began to ring.

His lips pulled up as he answered. "I was just about to call you."

"Sounds like good timing," she replied in her soft, sexy tone that drove him mad.

He hummed an affirmative. "Have your house guests vacated?"

"They have. They seem to have made up... for the time being anyway."

"That's good," he said, and he found that he meant it. He hoped Neal took his advice to heart and began to put back the pieces of his family.

"I know it's late," she said, "but…"

"But what?"

"If you stayed here tonight, you wouldn't have to get up so early for work, and I have bagels."

Robin laughed, as if he would need food to tempt him. She was all the temptation he needed. "Bagels you say?"

"Mmmhm, bought some this morning along with some real coffee."

"Coffee for?" He was teasing her. He knew very well it was for him because, while she would have a bit every now and then to put off a migraine, he knew she was against too much. It warmed his heart she had thought to do that for him.

"For you… for when you stay."

The implication was not lost on him. She wanted him there more often, and it quelled any of his fears on the pace they had set. "So we're having more sleepovers then?"

"It seems that way."

"I'll be over soon," he replied, already pulling some clothes from his dresser.

"Okay."

Hanging up, he packed up some clothes for the night and work the next morning, grabbing some extra just in case.

The trip from Brooklyn was quicker than he imagined. During the trip, however, it gave him time to ponder over his commuting situation. Having a car would make his life so much easier, not only for work but for situations like tonight. Then his mind got to thinking over a few months from now. The baby would be born and then what? Would they drag her out onto the train during the fall and winter months?

Surely having his own car would make it easier on, not only him, but all of them.

When he arrived at Regina's he tossed away thoughts of trains and cars and settled into an evening with her.

She was already in pajamas, and her hair was different than she normally had it. Where it was normally straight and falling just to her shoulders, now it was curly, her natural curl he assumed, and he found he loved it maybe more so than when she had it straight.

They were in bed, her reading a book against his side while he sketched out an idea he had for the account he was assisting with. Not that they'd appreciate his ideas, but still, it gave him something to do other than being frustrated at the situation.

"Are you okay?"

Robin's eyes drifted from his sketchbook to hers. "Of course, why do you ask?"

She chuckled and closed her book. As she shifted away from his side, he turned more so he could better look at her. "You've only sighed ten times in as many minutes."

It struck him that he had, and Robin let out another sigh, only this time he tossed his pencil and book on her bedside table. Rubbing his eyes he admitted, "I'm just a bit annoyed with work."

She frowned. "Are you still working with that idiot?"

The displeasure in her eyes and her tone made the knot which had been building in his stomach for weeks lessen just from having her on his side.

"Unfortunately, but you know what, I'm not going to let it bother me anymore. Eventually, I'll get past this, but until then I'll sit back and accept the salary they're generously paying me to do nothing."

Robin watched as she tossed her book to the end of the bed and then rose up onto her knees. His lips pulled up, and his hands rose to rest on her hips as she settled over him, straddling him.

Her top teeth sunk into her bottom lip, drawing his attention. "If it helps, I appreciate your talents."

He chuckled. She was so adorably sexy and he loved it. Loved her. "Do you now?"

She lowered herself on his lap fully, and he stiffened beneath her. "Mmmhmm, in fact, I've been looking forward to those talented fingers of yours for the last couple days."

Biting his lip, he reached up with one hand, and tangled it into her soft hair. "I should probably do something about that then."

Her head bobbed in a nod. "You should."

He brought her head down to his, meeting her in an open-mouthed kiss.

"You tell me when you want to stop."

"I don't want to stop, that's the problem," she whispered to him between kisses. "You can't understand how much being pregnant makes me just… I never want to stop."

"That may be," he murmured easing from the kiss to nip his way along her jaw. "But while your hormones are wanting one thing, I don't think you're really ready."

"Maybe you're right, but we can do other things..."

He chuckled against her skin. That they could. "We can do many other things. You lead the way, my love."

Her hand boldly took one of his and guided it down between them. His heartbeat picked up, and he felt himself stiffen.

It turned out the flimsy nightgown that fell just to her mid thighs was all she had been wearing. His hand brushed over her soft warmth and… _Dear God,_ she was already wet.

He wanted nothing more than to _feel_ her. "I can't wait to be inside you."

"I don't see what you're waiting for."

Her hand covered his, and she lifted up onto her knees as his hand slipped easily into her warmth. Robin groaned. "Bloody fuck…"

"Please," she nearly begged.

Make no mistake, he wanted to. He wanted to feel and taste her, making her gasp his name and whimper those soft little whimpers she made when she was close to the edge, but for now this would do. This was more than enough.

Her hips moved against his hand. Christ, if she kept that up, he was going to lose it himself just from watching her. "What do you want, love? Do you want to come?"

" _Uh huh_ … Make me come, Robin."

Thrusting his fingers inside her, he watched as her head tipped back. Her nipples showed through the thin material of her white nightgown, and he licked his lips, wanting nothing more than to latch onto them. Her hand tightened around him. He would have angry, red crescent marks on his wrist from her clutching and splaying, but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was her coming apart under his fingers.

"Fuck love," he rasped, not being able to wait any longer and dipped his head, taking a peak between his lips through the material.

"Oh! _Yes_ , Robin… _Mmm_."

Taking her nipple between his teeth, he listened as her breath hitched, and then a deep moan as she fell over the edge. He released her breast, needing to see her coming apart and when his eyes fell on her, he was sure he'd never seen anything sexier in his life. He eased her down, gently thumping until she collapsed against him, trapping his hand between them. After long moments, she raised her head from his shoulder and he took the opportunity to steal another tongue-filled kiss. And for a long while they did nothing but.

Minutes passed and then she eased away from him. "Your turn," she whispered against his lips. Her smile was all the warning he had before her soft hand stole into his sweats and closed around him, drawing a deep groan from him.

"Oh God…" Robin groaned as he closed his eyes. All thought from there left him. The only thing he could think of was her hand as it stroked him from base to tip. _Fucking Christ_ , he wasn't going to last long. "Yes, do that, darling..."

His jaw clenched, and he opened his eyes, looking into hers a moment before he felt her release him. Just as he was about to ask what was wrong, her arms crossed in front of her and then her nightgown was up and off, giving him a view of her full, beautiful breasts.

His breath left him in a whoosh as he said, "God, Regina…"

She smiled almost shyly before reaching down and taking him in her hand once again. "Is that better?"

 _Better?_ his mind echoed unbelievingly. Having her bare assed naked on his lap, he almost came right then.

He licked his lips, his mouth dropped open on a long, slow stroke. "It was good before… but now… you're so stunning…" Her hand began to move a bit more confidently and his mouth clamped shut but not before letting out a, "Fuck, babe."

"Like this?" her voice whispered in his ear.

"A little more…" he began but she must have known what he wanted because her grip tightened and his head fell back. His hands made purchase on her hips, gripping the soft flesh there. Another firm stroke and then he felt her thumb over his tip... "Bloody hell, _that…_ don't stop that."

He opened his eyes and found her watching him. His gaze fell from hers to her breasts and then between them before he reached up and brought her down in an opened-mouthed kiss. His tongue swept over hers just as his world exploded before his closed eyes.

#

"Wanker. Stupid bloody talentless arsehole!" Robin muttered while shoving open the door of the loo. Christ, his coworker was such a royal prick. If he could get away with asking for another person to work with, without sounding like a whiny prick himself, he probably would.

Walking over to the sink, he dropped his hand to the cold marble. The man didn't even look at the plans Robin gave him before setting them to the side and continued on speaking as if Robin hadn't said a word. Robin could deal with his colleague's self absorbed attitude, but his blatant refusal to even take his suggestions into consideration was maddening.

Gazing into the mirror, he let out a heavy exhale and was just about to leave when a voice sounded from behind him.

"Something wrong, Locksley?"

Robin turned sharply to see none other than Richard Lionel, the CEO of his company standing there looking far more amused than Robin was feeling.

 _Shite._

"No, sir," Robin said to which Richard's eyebrows rose. Closing his eyes, he shook his head. Lying to him sure won't help him now. "Sorry, it's only, I've been here for nearly a month now, and I haven't really done anything. I know that's sometimes how this works, being the new man on the team, but… if I could just get my hands on something, design a doghouse - anything but sit to the side."

The older man walked over to the sink and began to wash his hands. When he was finished, he focused his eyes back on Robin, considering him for a long moment that made Robin wish the floor would open up and swallow him whole. "You want something to do?"

Robin swallowed. "Yes, sir."

"Follow me."

Not one to argue with the CEO of his company, Robin followed silently behind him. There were curious looks all around as they passed row after row of his junior colleagues and even a dropped jaw every now and then. He couldn't fathom why he was getting the looks he was. Perhaps he wasn't the only unlucky bastard who went off in the men's loo about his superiors and that's why he was probably on his way to human resources, to fill out his termination papers.

But they didn't go downstairs. Instead, they turned the corner, got in the elevator and took it up to the top floor. They didn't speak for the entire ride. Even if he found his voice, Robin wasn't sure what he would say to make the situation any better.

When the lift opened, it was to a lobby with a large desk. Richard's assistant, Keegan, was smiling at him like she'd known he _and_ Robin would be coming.

"Hold all calls, Keegan."

"Will do, Mr. Lionel."

Richard wasted no time getting right to his reason for bringing him up here, leaving Robin no time to process anything before he walked into his large office and said, "Robin Locksley, this is Stan Jenkins. Stan, I have that architect for you."

Stan, whomever he was, rose from his seat opposite Richard's desk and held out his hand. "Ah, yes, Robin Locksley is it?"

Robin's brow creased, but he took the man's hand in a firm shake. "Yes, sir."

"Stan's an old friend of mine from college," Richard explained. "His niece is remodeling a flower shop down in Brooklyn, and I told him I had just the man for it. Think that'll keep you busy for a while?"

If he had been hit over the head with a flower pot, he didn't think he'd be more surprised or speechless than he was at that very moment. Then it struck him that Richard had been on his floor because he'd been looking for _him_.

Grateful beyond words, Robin smiled. "Yes, sir, thank you."

#

"I couldn't believe it. He took me straight up to his office without a bloody word. I thought for sure I was going to be sacked."

Regina smiled softly from where she sat at the counter, watching him as he cooked dinner. He called her that afternoon sounding happy and excited, offering to cook her dinner because he had news to share with her. She'd been curious, but he wouldn't tell her a thing until he got there. However, the lack of frustration in his voice had given her hope that whatever it was meant he finally had been given something to do.

Turned out, it had been something alright, and she couldn't be prouder of him.

"So you'll be working in Brooklyn?"

Robin shook his head while swallowing the bit of sauce he'd taken a taste of. "No, but I will meet with her on Thursday to get a good look at the place and a good idea of her preferences."

Her eyes followed him as he scooped a bit of sauce, and with a hand under the spoon, blowing on it as he brought it over to her, he held it out for her to taste.

The sweetness of the tomato sauce burst on her tongue. She hummed appreciatively at the hints of rosemary and basil.

His brows raised. "Good?"

She gave him a look of disbelief. "Very good." He smirked and gave her a quick kiss before going back over to the stove. Regina placed a hand over her belly where the baby was being quite a bit more active than usual. "How long do you think it will take you?"

"It's a small shop, so six months maybe, give or take."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I'm very happy for you. I'd hate to think of what would have happened if you would have had to keep working with whats-his-name."

Robin looked at her sheepishly. "Yeah, it was a bit of a tirade wasn't it?"

Regina raised a brow but said nothing about it. He already knew how lucky he was that his boss had a sense of humor about the whole thing. Had it been her editor, the person would have found themselves escorted out of the building.

"We'll just have to think of other ways for you to channel that frustration of yours," she mused, her lips pulling up as he turned toward her.

"Oh?" He set the spoon down, flipped off the burner, and slowly walked over to her. His dimples flashed, making her belly flutter as he stood in front of her. "And what ways were you thinking, darling?"

"I have a few ideas, but you'll have to wait until after dinner to hear them," she smiled against his lips.

Robin let out a little disappointed groan but pressed his mouth to hers. "That's not very fair, my love. I gave you a taste, it's only fair that I get a taste of my own."

 _Oh._

Regina's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open a bit. "A taste?"

He pulled back a bit and she shivered as she felt his hands find the end of her dress and his palms slid up her thighs. Her eyes closed and she inhaled before letting out a breathy, "I suppose a taste couldn't hurt."

His top teeth sunk into his bottom lip, and he grinned as his hands went up and hooked around the silk of her underwear. She raised up letting him slip them down and down while he kneeled in front of her.

She let out a soft gasp as he pulled her to the edge of the chair then felt her heart pick up as he spread apart her legs. "I've been wanting to do this to you for far too long."

Her head fell back as he leaned forward, hooked her thighs up on his shoulders, and she nearly came out of the chair feeling his tongue slide over her clit.

A deep throaty moan left her. Her eyes were shut tight, as sensations she hadn't felt in so long ran through her. There were only maybe a handful of times she'd had this done to her and the last time had been so long ago. If she were honest with herself, she couldn't remember enjoying it like she was now.

His tongue slid down through her folds and dipped inside of her. His groan filled the room and she thread her hand into his hair, holding him to her because _God_ she never wanted him to stop.

Her lips pressed together. It was good, but she wanted him back up where he was, so she whispered his name and reached down, slipping her fingers under his chin to coax him back up.

He got the idea without her needing to say more because after one final lick, his tongue was back on her, fluttering against her clit. Soon she was trembling and gasping his name. She couldn't believe he was doing this to her, going down on her right there in the kitchen before they were about to eat. All she knew was she wanted more of this, as much as he would give her, which she was quickly discovering matched her own desire.

One of his hands left her thigh and a deep sigh left her as she felt his fingers join his tongue. With fingers thrusting, thumping into her, she closed her eyes, ready to fall blissfully over the edge when he took her clit between his lips and began to suck.

She cried out then, words and curses she couldn't remember even as they passed through her lips. It wasn't until she came down she realized his fingers were still moving. A gentle thump that was sending small waves through her. She let out a hum as she reached for him.

He got to his feet looking thoroughly pleased with himself. "How was that?"

She giggled and sat forward feeling like she'd rather not move anywhere just yet. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"Definitely something I'll want to have more of later," he said, running his hands along her thighs and squeezing.

She felt the heat in her cheeks right before he laughed and stepped forward, closing the distance and bringing his lips to hers.

#

Friday came with sunshine and mild seventy-degree weather, thanks to a unseasonable cold front. It couldn't have come on a better day. Now seven months pregnant, Regina had a doctors appointment scheduled at three o'clock that afternoon. She usually tried to book them in the mornings when it was cooler, but she had to rearrange her schedule due to a last minute booking. Between being out in the park all day and then having to make her way across town, the cooler weather was a godsend.

On her way back home, she texted Robin from the back of the cab to let him know she'd be there before he got done with work and to come by whenever he was finished for the day.

He had stayed with her every night that week. Monday she asked him to stay. Tuesday he came over with his good news and after dinner they'd gotten so wrapped up in one another that by the time they came up for air, it was late, so she told him to stay that night, too. And Wednesday, well, what could she say? Her bed felt so empty without him, and it turned out he felt the same way.

Which brought her back to the conversation she just had with her doctor and how mortified she had been asking the question she already knew the answer to but just had to be sure.

" _Alright, Regina, everything's looking good. I'll see you in two weeks."_

 _Pushing her hair behind her ears, Regina took a deep breath. "Kathryn, I was wondering about something…" she trailed off and waited for her doctor to finish up with her notes before continuing, "about sex. Is it safe this far into the pregnancy?"_

 _She could tell her doctor was trying hard not to smile. "It is. Have you started a relationship with someone?"_

 _Regina could swear her doctor had put a small emphasis on the word relationship and she felt blood rush to her cheeks. "I have."_

" _Sex is fine right up until you deliver." Kathryn raised an eyebrow. "Though, you might not feel like it by then."_

Regina looked out the window and shook her head, unable to imagine what could change in the next eight weeks to keep her from not wanting Robin in some way.

But, she mused to herself, that could still be her current hormones doing the thinking.

#

"I have to go see my parents this weekend."

Her words woke him from sleep and he had to blink many times to wake himself enough to respond. "Oh, is that such a bad thing?" he asked her through a wide yawn.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

His arm tightened around her. "It's alright, love." He kissed her brow. "Why don't you want to go?"

She sighed. "I haven't told them about the baby."

Robin's eyes opened. That was certainly a good reason for not wanting to see them. "Oh, well that might present a problem. Don't you think they'll be happy for you?"

"Hardly." Her head rose from his chest. "My mother is… difficult. She'll lecture me about morals and loose behavior and then probably threaten to disown me."

His lips pulled down. He couldn't imagine a mother who could be so cruel to her own daughter. A feeling of agitation for the woman knotted in his stomach, filling him with a need to shelter her from the entire conversation. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Her arm came up, so she could prop her chin in her hand. Her eyes danced with warmth. "You'd do that?"

Would he do that? The way he was feeling at the moment, he would marry her and tell them they had been from the start to keep her mother at bay. However, he wasn't so sure that course of action wouldn't be more detrimental than her just being pregnant. "If it would save you from having to sit through such ridiculous standards and a tongue lashing, then yes. Absolutely."

"I appreciate that," she said before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "But I think this is something I need to face on my own."

"Alright." Leaning up, he closed the distance between them. Her lips were soft and yielding under his, but he pulled away before they could get too carried away again. "But if you need someone to blame, you can always tell them that it was your idiot boyfriend who knocked you up."

Though his words were said in jest, he meant every word.

Her eyes shimmered with tears. "Is that what you are? My boyfriend?"

Reaching up, he tucked a curl behind her ear. "I'd like to think so."

"Even with the baby?" she asked, her eyes never leaving his even though tears fell from them.

He smiled softly, though the searing sensation in his chest threatened to overwhelm him. "Especially with the baby."

His lips fell over hers once again as he distracted her tears with kisses. Reaching down between them, he brought her to her second height that night, then soothed the two of them until they fell into a deep slumber.

Saturday evening came sooner than she would have liked. The dark clouds outside reflected her mood as she began to get ready to go to her parents.

Regina pulled a dress over her head and smoothed it out over her curves. She'd gotten it a little over a month ago from the Motherhood Maternity, when she planned on having dinner with her parents before they canceled on her.

She meant to tell them about the baby, but the months went by quickly. She told herself she still had time, but then she started to show and more months passed and now here she was, two months away from giving birth and her parents had no idea.

"They're in for a shock, aren't they baby girl?" Regina said, her gaze on her reflection as she ran a hand over her bump. She smiled at the feeling of her tiny daughter's feet against her hand. She imagined it as her little one's way of agreeing with her. It was then her gaze shifted to the ring she still wore.

For a while now she thought of removing it, but it was only recently she felt like it was time that she did, that she would be okay without it as her heart no longer felt like there was a hollow piece missing from it.

That hollowness was beginning to be filled.

Though she still carried Daniel with her, and always would, she knew it was time to let him go. As painful as it was to think about, Daniel would have wanted her to move on, to be happy with the family that she and Robin were becoming.

Slipping the ring from her finger, she brought it up to her lips kissing it, kissing him, one last time before walking over to her dresser and tucking it away in a small wooden chest. She closed the lid with a finality that broke her heart but also freed it.

On the ride over to her parent's, she told herself she didn't care about what they thought. More particularly, what her _mother_ thought, though she hated the idea of disappointing her father.

Growing up, he let her mother determine Regina's upbringing. And in a lot of ways she resented him for it. But then he had been the one to come to her and make her feel better when she felt her mother had been unfair, which was more often than not, and though his actions may not have said so, he was always on Regina's side.

Steeling her nerves, Regina walked up to her parent's door with her heart in her throat, suddenly regretting that she hadn't let Robin come with her. She could use his touch on her back and his reassuring words in her ear right about now.

Raising her hand, she knocked on the door.

"Regina, dear." Her mother's lips pulled up into a smile but then faltered. Why was she opening the door? Regina thought. She'd been expecting a few more minutes before having to face her, thought she had a few more moments to prepare but apparently not. Her mother floundered at her. "What on Earth…"

Though she was caught off guard, Regina tucked her hair behind her ears and tried to smile. "Mother," she began while stepping up the last step and around her. She wasn't going to continue to stand out on the stoop while her mother picked her jaw up off the floor.

"Darling," her father's voice came from the adjacent room. She turned and smiled at him right before he took her in his arms. There was a heartbeat's pause and then he pulled back, a slow smile spreading over his face. "Regina, you're pregnant?"

The joy in his eyes made her own mist with unshed tears. "I am."

"I'm going to be a papa?"

Regina nodded, and he pulled her into his arms once again. But their moment together was short lived as her mother's voice cut into the room and between them.

"Henry, really. Must you encourage this?"

Pulling away from her, her father sent an exasperated look at her mother. "It's already done, my dearest…"

Cora, however, was not as accepting as her father, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Regina raised her chin. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but it was only because I knew you'd react this way."

"I see." Cora held her gaze, making no attempt to hide her scrutiny and judgment. "It's good to know I can't be relied on to be happy with what's going on in my daughter's life…"

Anger bubbled inside her. Her mother was always doing that. Always making everything about her.

Her mother marched past them and into the den. Regina shared a look with her father before they both followed after her.

"Mother, I wanted to tell you..."

"Clearly not," her mother interrupted as she poured herself a drink from the small bar in the corner of the room.

"I realize this is surprising, but can't you set that aside for a minute and be happy? I'm having a baby, my own little girl." Regina placed her hands on her stomach and fought back tears. "You're going to be a grandmother."

Her mother's eyes swept from hers to where Regina's hands were. Regina hoped her words made some impact, but her eyes snapped back to Regina's as she asked, "When did you even get involved with someone? Now that he's gotten you pregnant, is he planning on marrying you?"

Regina fidgeted on the spot. Her first mistake.

"Oh..." Her mother's eyes widened as they bore into Regina's, and for a moment, for a ridiculous unnerving moment, Regina felt like her mother was almost pleased by what she was about to accuse. "You don't know who the father is, do you?"

Surprising her, her father stepped forward. "Cora, of course Regina knows who the father is." Regina felt his hand on her back. "Can't we talk about this reasonably? Without upsetting Regina?"

"Reasonably?" Cora let out a bitter laugh. "My daughter comes home looking ready to give birth and I had no idea… and you want to talk about this _reasonably_?"

"Mother, I wanted to have this baby. It was my decision and I…"

"And where is the father in all of this?" Cora placed her glass back on the table so hard Regina thought it might break. Regina faltered long enough, once again, for Cora to accuse, "You see that, Henry, there isn't one."

"She has a father," Regina fired back, remembering what Robin had told her. "His name is Robin."

"He's not here with you…"

Regina squared her shoulders. "He's working."

"On a Friday night? Where?" Her mother's eyes narrowed.

"He's…" Suddenly, she was back a year ago on the couch next to Emma, reading over donor profiles.

" _Number 147. He's getting his masters in architecture. Your kid could be artsy; he's also double majoring in art. Plays soccer, music, and likes the outdoors. British. 5'9. With sandy blonde hair and blue eyes…"_

"He's an architect," Regina said almost to herself.

"Go on."

No, it was… it was impossible. Robin couldn't be her donor. It was all just… just a coincidence. An amazingly similar coincidence, but a coincidence nonetheless. The idea that she'd gone and fallen in love with her daughter's father…

"Regina, are you listening to me?"

Pulling herself from her thoughts, Regina shook her head. "Yes, I am. He's just gotten a project in Brooklyn..."

#

"Come on, mate. One hit won't kill ya."

Robin scowled at his roommate and then down at the joint Killian had extended Robin's way. He hadn't gotten stoned since he left for Italy last year, and though he enjoyed the occasional high, he wasn't interested in starting back up.

"I know that," he said looking away at the television where they'd been playing FIFA for the last couple of hours.

He listened as Killian inhaled another deep drag, and then his voice was raspy as he exhaled and said, "Think of it as your last little hurrah before you get saddled with a little one."

Pausing the game, Robin reached for his beer. He decided a while ago he wouldn't let any of Killian's comments about his relationship with Regina bother him. He was happy, incredibly so, and Killian and he were like day and night when it came to settling down and having a family, so he didn't expect him to understand. "I'm not getting saddled with anything."

"Right, well then just take one more. For the good o'days, yeah?"

Robin rolled his eyes, but then stared at the offered joint. There was a small tempting voice in his head that was hard to ignore. He couldn't say he hated the idea. Regina was with her parents for the evening and his week had been going so well, a bit of a buzz to relax him wouldn't hurt anything. "Alright, give it here."

Killian grinned while lazily passing it to him.

The harsh smoke filled his lungs, and Robin held back a cough, no longer use to the burn, but was experienced enough to know how to hold it in long enough to gain the effects from it before letting it out.

"I really need to get some work done," Robin muttered before passing it back.

"One last match," Killian said, tossing the controller to him. "At least give me a chance to redeem myself."

Robin laughed and sat back. "Sober or stoned not a chance of that, mate."

While they played and the light buzz began to set in, Robin began to feel something else. Guilt. He hadn't lied to Killian when he said it would be his last. He wasn't in college and on his own anymore. He was in a relationship, in a good job, and his girlfriend had a baby on the way.

Shit like this, even as harmless as it was, ruined people's lives. The last thing he needed was for Killian to get caught here with it especially while, God forbid, Regina, or months from now, the baby, were here.

Maybe it was time to start looking for a place of his own. Somewhere where the front door didn't swing open as frequent as a brothel and marijuana wasn't hidden under his mate's mattress.

#

Exhausted and overwhelmed, instead of having her parent's driver take her home, she had him drop her in Brooklyn. She probably should have gone home and given herself some time to think, but after spending hours having her mother question her about the future of her and her child and Robin's place in it all, the last thing she wanted to do was be alone.

Cora had been Cora, and she had cut her down, berated all of the decisions in her life until she was spent and excused herself from dinner. Regina sat straight through it all with her hand over her baby and her mind set.

Cora could talk herself horse for all Regina cared. She knew she made the right decision to have her baby, and she knew she made the right choice in her relationship with Robin.

She left with a smile and a kiss on the cheek from her father. As much as it warmed her, and as much as she always credited herself for being strong and independent, tonight she just wanted to be supported and held.

She probably should have messaged Robin, or at least called him, but she knew he wouldn't care if she came by.

However, the surprise on his face when he opened the door looked a bit too startled for her. "Regina."

She took note how his eyes widened and how he swallowed before glancing behind him. Her heart knocked hard thinking for a small moment that she had come at a bad time, that maybe he had another woman over, but then she chased the thought away as quickly as it came.

He wouldn't do something like that. Somehow she knew that wasn't it.

Raising a brow, she asked, "Can I come in?"

His shoulders dropped, and he held out a hand to her. "Of course you can." When he closed the door after she stepped inside, his smile was there, and his hand reached up to cup her cheek before he kissed her. "Hey, beautiful."

Her forehead fell against his. His hand was warm on her skin and she breathed in. Smelling the scent that was him, the scent that calmed her... the scent that was... mixed with... something.

"I'm guessing the day with your parents went about as well as you expected?"

"About as well and then some." She leaned back so she could look into his eyes. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"You don't ever have to ask that, love." He gestured with a tilt of his head and said, "Come on, I was just getting ready for bed. You just missed the thrashing I gave Killian."

She listened to him as he laughed, while he pulled her through the room and told her about his evening, but his words faded into the background as she inhaled. There was something about that smell. She remembered it from somewhere… incense maybe? Emma used to burn them in their dorm all the time when she and Neal would…

Regina stopped in the doorway to his room. "Were you… was someone smoking?"

He didn't need to answer the question because her answer was written all over him. His eyes locked on hers. "Eh, well… Killian was a bit…"

He reached back to scratch his neck. A thing he did when he was embarrassed.

"You were, too."

"I was." His hand dropped and he sighed.

Regina's jaw clenched, and she looked away from him. Disappointment for him filled her. A feeling she never wanted to feel for him.

He stepped over to her and gently took hold of her arms. "I know what you're thinking, and no, it's not something I do very often, hardly at all really. I just had a good day at work for once, and Killian kept going on about one last hit before the baby's here and somehow I let him talk me into it. It was only one hit, but I promise, it was the last time."

She crossed her arms in front of her. "Is that _all_ he does?"

She could tell he knew what she meant and he nodded. "That's it. He's not into hard drugs, and I swear I've never touched them."

At least there was that, she thought and let out a sigh.

It wasn't as big of a deal as she was making it out to be. She tried it herself back in college, but she found it made her a little too lazy and lasted longer than she liked. Neal and Emma still did it on occasion and Daniel had often joined them before he passed away.

Her ire was more from the fact that she had just gotten through defending what a good, sensible guy he was to her parents, and it seemed she had only been half right.

"I believe you, but…" She let out a breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. "God, I didn't need this tonight."

"Regina, I'm sorry. It was stupid and I know I've disappointed you."

Yes, he had.

"Where's my shirt?"

She was sure she saw a bit of hurt and regret in his eyes, but she needed to get out of the room. She needed to cry, and she needed him not to see her do it.

He went over to his dresser and pulled the shirt she wore the last time from the drawer. Walking back over to her, his voice was soft as he handed it to her. "Right here."

"Thank you." She took it from him, keeping her gaze on the shirt. "I'm going to go change."

"Alright."

She shut the door to the bathroom and fell softly against it. Tears fell hard and fast and she covered her mouth to keep him from hearing her.

She wasn't crying because he had smoked a little pot. She was crying because she was angry with her mother, and because she was fine not knowing who her daughter's father was, but now she was filled with this crazy, incredible hope that it could be him, and she had no idea how she was going to tell him.

Because she needed to tell him about how she got pregnant. It was time to be honest with him, and the thought of losing him now…

Wiping away her tears, Regina shook her head. He wouldn't do that.

Robin was kind and loving and would understand.

#

He was already in bed when she came back into the room. Guilt gnawed at his heart and his gut while his mind continued to chastise him. Sure, it was only a hit, but it was more of a reflection of a poor decision on his part. Whether she was okay with the drug or not, when it came down to it, it was a choice he'd made and it'd been the wrong one.

Tonight opened Robin's eyes to that.

If he didn't end up deciding to move, he and his roommate were going to have to have a conversation about the things not allowed in the apartment after the baby was born, his weed being the first thing to go.

Regina closed the door behind her, and when she got into bed, she didn't hesitate to nestle herself into his side which surprised him. Breathing her in, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

She let out a deep sigh. "She reacted the way I knew she would. She was angry and disappointed until…"

"Until, what?"

Regina pulled away and sat up. Following her lead, he sat up as well, waiting for her to continue. "She was going on and on questioning me about the father and then... I told her the baby does have a father. I told her it was you." Her eyes met his.

He took her hand in his, ignoring the warmth that filled his chest, knowing she hadn't finished yet.

"In a way, it's true what I said to her about you being the father, at least I think it is. Am I wrong?"

"You're not wrong, darling. Not at all." Leaning in, he placed a light kiss to her lips. "I would be honored to be your baby's father, even if it's just us who know the truth… well, and a few others." Her eyes held his as they always did, only now he felt as if she was searching for something in them. It was suddenly then that they filled with tears, and his heart nearly split in two thinking that he had misinterpreted her. "Unless that's not what you want..."

"No." Her hand came up to his cheek. "It's not that. I'm just tired and a bit overwhelmed and just found out my dumb boyfriend is a pot smoker."

She mumbled that last part and the playful tone had him thanking God he hadn't completely fucked everything up. It gave him hope he'd be able to make it up to her. "I deserved that."

She rolled her eyes, though he could tell her heart wasn't in it. "I don't really care… I mean I _do_ , but..." Her shoulders lifted and fell, "If it's just recreational…"

Shaking his head, he assured, "It's not even that. Tonight was the last time, I promise. I wouldn't risk it around you or our girl here."

"Okay." Her eyes fell between them.

"Hey, Regina, look at me." He waited until he could look into her warm, brown eyes and when they did, his heart fell when he found them full of tears. "There's something else. What is it?"

"I'm just glad I have you."

"I'm glad I have you as well. You know, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," he began, not entirely sure this was the right time or place but knowing that it was something she needed to hear and he needed to say. "Regina, I've been captivated by you since the day you held the lift for me all those weeks ago. You're gorgeous and kind, brilliant and sexy… being with you is like nothing I've ever felt before... and yet it is because it's familiar. Like you're my home. I'm in love with you, Regina Mills. Completely and utterly. I'll be here with you and with her, as long as you'll both have me."

He didn't have to wait long for her response, and thank God for it because the tears that had been falling from her cheeks never ceased with his speech.

"I love you, too. So much." Her lips fell on his, and he opened his mouth under hers, drinking her in as much as he could until she pulled back enough to whisper, "Make love to me," against his lips.

He searched her eyes for any sign of hesitance. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything. Especially us."

As she kissed him once again, the last thing he remembered thinking before they both became lost in one another was he couldn't agree more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Her heart pounded in her chest. She didn't know why she felt so nervous. They had done so much leading up to this moment. She'd been naked in front of him, he'd brought her to the brink over and over again with his hands and tongue, but there was something about taking this last step, the last barrier between them that made everything between them so much more concrete.

There were also her nerves that came with having sex and being pregnant. Her belly still made her self conscious and ever aware of just how difficult it was to get close to him.

After their clothes had been shed he lay her back, then while lying next to her, his hand caressed over her as if he were trying to discover every dip and curve of her body. Her skin felt like it was on fire, and she gasped in delight when his mouth and tongue joined in.

Though she loved his attention on her breasts, she wanted him to touch her in other places, particularly where she was aching with need. He, however, no matter how much she tried to coax him down with gentle pushes and whispered words, was not to be rushed.

It both infuriated her and made her burn for him even more. With half lidded eyes, she gazed up at him. At his toned torso, strong shoulders, and the way his eyes traveled over her like she wasn't a seven month pregnant whale but the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Her breath caught in her chest and her head fell back as his hand dipped down between her legs. She was glad his roommate was gone because the moan that escaped her throat was high-pitched and tight with desperate need. Her hands clutched the sheets, and her hips moved against his fingers.

His lips were on her neck, dotting wet kisses as he moved up, more behind her ear and then along her jaw before she tilted her head toward his. She moaned into his tongue-filled kiss. One of her hands swept up and tangled into his soft hair.

"Now," she whispered against his lips. "I want you now."

He nodded and shifted back. He had to hover over her more than he normally would, more than she liked, but there would be time for closeness later. After the baby was born she planned to spend as much time as possible with him pressed against her. She wanted to feel the weight of him as he took her.

He pressed himself against her and that was all the warning she had before he sank slowly into her. Her hands reached up, wanting his lips back on hers, and he came down to her.

He hovered over her, and she felt his forehead rest against hers, "Alright?"

She looked up. "Yes, more than alright."

"Tell me if I hurt you."

Tears filled her eyes. Her hand settled on his cheek. His stubble was prickly against her palm. "You're not going to hurt me."

Though she assured him, he moved slowly. So slowly she thought she might lose her mind from the intensity of it. He was doing all he could to hold back. She could tell from his tense muscles beneath her hands, the way his lips pressed together, and how his eyes watched her for any sign he might do something wrong.

His slow, steady thrusts built the ache in her back up easily. The angle and the way he filled her made her toes curl and her hands clutch his shoulders. It was good, so good, and it would be enough for a while like this but she would need more and she was sure he would, too.

"God, you feel amazing," he rasped.

His head fell down and as he pressed a kiss to her neck, Regina turned her head and kissed his temple. "So do you."

"I'm sorry, babe, but I won't last long," he said.

She shook her head and shifted her hips, drawing a deep moan from him. She didn't honestly think either of them would last very long, not with her hormones and their equal time between lovers. "You don't have to."

"Make love to me how you need to."

"Regina, maybe I should pull out…"

She couldn't help it, she giggled. "I'm not going to break and you're not going to hurt her."

He mock frowned at her. "Are you laughing at me?"

Shaking her head, she looked up at him. "No, I'm laughing at _us_. Would you mind if I took it from here?"

"I suppose it would help me feel less anxious if you did." He kissed her lips and then letting out a growl, he fell on the bed beside her. Getting to her knees, she smiled down at the slight scowl on his face. "Once that baby is out of you I fully plan on fucking you silly."

A wide smile pulled her lips up as her brows rose. "Oh, do you?"

His hands settled on her hips as she moved over him. He smiled up cheekily at her before lightly smacking her bottom. "Absolutely."

Her smile was slow and seductive when she reached down and took him in her hand. His eyes darkened and she watched him swallow thickly before she told him, "Then you won't mind if I fuck you silly until then?"

When she lowered herself down on him it was a lot less gentle than he had been before, and when she started moving her hips in a quick steady tempo, it had him fisting the sheets and moaning her name. She took that as all the answer she needed.

#

The room was dark when she woke hours later, sleepy, but her body still humming from their night together. She smiled to herself at his reaction to her enthusiastic love making. He ended up lasting a lot longer than both of them expected. Long enough to get them both back to the edge and him to reach down between them and send her over the edge right before she did the same for him.

They spent a long time after basking in their new intimacy with kisses and softly spoken words. She fell asleep with him spooned behind her and their hands intertwined.

Her thoughts drifted from them and to the future, and she realized just how quickly time was sneaking up on her. Her due date was only eight weeks away. Only eight weeks left and then her baby would be here.

She swallowed and her fingers tightened around Robin's.

 _Their_ baby would be here.

Thoughts tumbled through her mind from the previous evening. She wondered how it was she could remember the donor profile so vividly, but when it came to comparing him to Robin it only struck her how incredibly similar they were now and not before. How had she not seen it before?

But she was getting her hopes up.

It would be amazing that out of all the men who donated, she would meet and fall in love with the man she chose.

But there was no way.

Robin wouldn't have ever donated to a sperm bank. She just couldn't see him doing something like that. Even though there was this little voice in the back of her mind whispering to her, _Just ask him…_

It would put an end to her wondering, but it would open the door to her explaining how she had gotten pregnant, which she planned to do because she was no longer afraid of his reaction but of his response.

That little chance that he would then admit to her that he, in fact, had been a donor...

 _He can't be the baby's father!_ once again her mind berated her. The odds that he was were astronomical and would only leave her disappointed.

Besides, the donor didn't matter because to her and to him, he was the father. His similarities only made it all the more real and that's all that mattered.

Pushing those thoughts away, she closed her eyes and tried to quiet her mind enough to sleep. However, not long later, her eyes opened once again. Thoughts of the baby and how close she was to being born had her thinking about how much she still had to do. Her daughter still didn't have a crib or blankets or clothes even. Except for the few she had picked up spontaneously after she found out she was pregnant. But there weren't many, not nearly enough.

Robin's other hand that had been resting on top of her belly moved. It's gentle caress slid up her bump and then to her hip where it came to a halt. His fingers opened and splayed, tickling her skin and sent flutters up her spine at the same time.

She closed her eyes and hummed softly. Her hum turned to a breathy gasp as the feel of his lips, soft and warm as they pressed onto her shoulder.

"It's still early," his voice was rough and sleep filled.

She reached her hand back, leaning into him and threading her fingers into his hair. "I know. Go back to sleep."

He hummed, his head falling back onto his pillow. "You alright?"

Letting out a breathy laugh, she said, "Yes, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Oh? What's keeping you awake?"

"All the things I need to start getting for the baby."

His hand slipped back down to caress her middle. "Mmm, yes she will be here soon."

Her hand fell over his and she threaded their fingers together. "Maybe we can go do some shopping today?" She asked hopefully, liking the idea of them shopping for the baby together. Then it struck her that he had mentioned he had work to do over the weekend. "Unless you had other plans?"

"No, I would love to." He pressed closer to her and dropped another kiss on her shoulder. "I do have a quick errand I need to run this afternoon, but the rest of the weekend I'm all yours. Wherever you want to go, we can go."

She smiled softly and closed her eyes, relishing feeling him against her. "Okay."

"It'll be only a few hours this afternoon," he assured her while running his hand along her side. "Do you want to come with me?"

As much as she loved the position they were in, she turned in his arms. "I should go home and get some work done but you'll be over after?"

"I will."

She breathed him in and shifted closer, hooking her leg up and over his. She closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his then pulling away, nudging his nose with hers. "Good."

His hand fell over her thigh, holding it there. His warm palm traveling over her skin and then up and around to her ass.

She bit her lip. He was such an ass man. "And bring clothes with you."

He chuckled before his head dipped and then her breath hitched as he began trailing kisses down her neck. "Already planned on it, love."

#

He may have gone a bit overboard.

Later that morning when he and Killian walked onto the lot of Brooklyn Mitsubishi it was his intention to get something practical. Something like a little four-door sedan or roomy compact car. Something that fit a family of three and maybe a friend or two. But then the salesman, a tall black man who looked more like he belonged on a football field than in a suit behind a desk, started asking him questions.

Simple questions to start like, " _Is this going to be a daily driver?""What do you do for work?"_ and " _Do you plan on travelling?"_

Then with his answers, _yes_ , _I'm an architect in the city_ , and _most likely, but not right away_ , they got a little more in depth. " _Is it just you?"_ and Killian's favorite, " _Are you married?"_

" _No, but ask him about his girlfriend and the wee one on the way." Killian smirked._

From there was where it all went downhill.

" _So you're going to be needing something with room."_ Robin agreed because he imagined they would.

He started walking over to the row of cars, but Lance took the the opposite way. Robin's eyes fell over the rows and rows of glistening SUV's and his eyebrows shot up.

He didn't think they would need _that_ much room.

While Killian and his salesman believed they knew better, he, on the other hand, was skeptical. It wasn't until Lance educated him on all the safety features and expounded on how much room a carseat really takes up, (he had three kids of his own) that Robin really began to get on board with the idea of something bigger.

And once Lance handed him the keys, and opened the door to the shiny, silver Outlander with the slick black interior, it only took Robin taking a seat behind the wheel, picturing his family all inside, to seal the deal.

And as Lance pointed out, the SUV was just as much as many of the sedans so it wasn't like he was paying anymore than he would have been. With all the rebates and the down payment he was able to make, it was a steal if you asked him.

After the paperwork was signed, and the keys were handed to him, he dropped Killian at the pub and left for the city to pick up Regina. He couldn't wait to surprise her.

#

Using the key Regina gave him that morning, Robin opened up the apartment door. She had text him asking him if he could pick up some cranberry pineapple juice on his way back. It took him a little longer than he planned. Finding that particular mix was harder than he expected, and not knowing where in the city to search for it, he grabbed them separately thinking she could just mix them together.

He looked over to see her tucked in her armchair with a book and smiled. "Hey babe, I got juice but they didn't have cranberry pineapple so I got pineapple…" his smile fell away noticing there were tears running down her cheeks. Dropping the bag on the couch, he kneeled in front of her, his heart beginning to pound. "Regina, what's wrong?"

She sniffed and ran a hand over her belly. "It's the baby. She hasn't moved all day."

His hand reached out and settled on hers. Thoughts, doubts, but mostly regrets for the evening previous settled in his chest tightening painfully. He swallowed. "And normally she does?"

Her head bobbed in a nod and another tear followed before she took a deep breath. "I noticed it last night... Usually she kicks a bit and I fall asleep to it, but she hadn't and all this morning... nothing."

His heart fell. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't want to say anything just in case it was just me overthinking..."

"Have you called your doctor?"

"I did." Her eyes widened and then her hand turned in his to squeeze it reassuringly. "She said it wasn't anything we did," Robin breathed a sigh of relief and it must have showed how anxious he had been because she reached out and put her hand on his cheek. "She said it can happen. She told me to drink some orange juice or something sweet and if she doesn't start to move in a few hours I'm supposed to go in."

"Alright." He took her hand from his face and kissed her palm. "Have you drank anything?'

"Emma brought me some this morning." The worry in her voice momentarily became a grumble, "I've already drank half a gallon and had to pee more times than I can count."

He chuckled at that. He could imagine that would be annoying. "Fair enough, love." Narrowing his eyes, he remembered something. Something he read a while back when he spent the night and picked up her copy of What to Expect When You're Expecting while she slept against him during a movie. "I have an idea. Come here."

He helped her to her feet and then led her down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"Taking you to your room so you can lie down."

Her head tilted at him when they reached her room. "I really don't think lying down…"

"Indulge me a moment, my love," he interrupted while kicking off his shoes. Regina let out a sigh but did as he asked. When she was comfortable, Robin got in bed beside her, but scooted down so his head was beside her stomach. "I've been reading that book of yours. She can hear us, can't she?"

Her brow furrowed but she answered him. "She can."

He smiled and then kissed her belly. "Excellent."

"What are you doing?"

He looked up seeing tears begin to pool in her warm eyes once again. He propped his head up and ran a hand over her belly. "I'm going to have a conversation with our little girl." He hadn't meant to make her cry, but he felt like this just might work. So he shifted his gaze and took a chance. "Hey, in there, little one…" He rubbed her belly the way she had showed him before when he wanted to get her attention for a little kick and went on, "you know, you're worrying your mum and me by not moving for her. She's a little upset, and it breaks my heart seeing her cry like she is. If you could move for us, I promise, after you get here, I will spoil you absolutely rotten. In fact, I'm taking your mum shopping later today and we'll fill our car with all you need. Fancy pram, clothes, and toys all your little friends will be jealous of…" He chanced a glance up at Regina to see tears still falling, but the look she had for him pushed him on. "If you could just get your mum to smile for me. Give us one little kick. Alright, darling? Do that for, daddy?"

He waited a few moments, moments that seemed to go on forever until he felt the slightest jab against his palm. His eyes widened and his heart filled right along with his eyes.

His gaze pulled up just in time to see Regina's smile right before she began to cry in earnest. "I'd say she agreed?"

"I think she did," Regina whispered.

He kissed her belly once more. "See you just needed someone to talk to you, didn't you?" He could hear Regina's light laugh through her tears and decided shopping could wait a bit. He was going to spend some time with his daughter and her beautiful mother before they went anywhere. "Your mum says you like music… Now, I'm not brilliant like your uncle Killian, but I'm gonna give it a go and you tell me how you like it, alright?"

"You're not…" Regina's voice trailed away as he began to sing.

"I know a girl… She puts the color inside of my world…"

#

The sun was just starting to dip down over the city. It was later in the afternoon than they would have liked for their shopping excursion, but after laying with Robin singing and talking to their daughter for over an hour, her now active little one reminded her just how little she had to eat that day and Robin reminded her he had promised to spoil the baby.

Some dinner and shopping were just what she needed after her emotional day.

They walked outside, hand-in-hand. There was a light breeze in the air most likely from the storm that was supposed to come in the following day, making her glad she didn't have to be anywhere very early.

"I don't think we'll be able to get much tonight. Most of the stores probably won't have time to deliver tonight…" They came to a stop and she tiled her head at him when he opened the door of the car parked beside them. "What's this?"

His dimples made an appearance when he told her, "This is your ride from now on."

She pressed her lips together to keep herself from smiling like an idiot at his smug smile. "You went and did it, huh?"

"I did." He moved away from the passenger side and opened the back door. "Look, there's plenty of room to stuff as much as your heart desires in here and also room for the baby when she comes. I was told car seats were a bit on the bulky side…" he began, then started to rattle off the safety features but she wasn't listening. Tears sprang to her eyes for what she felt was the millionth time that day. Just when she thought she couldn't love him anymore he went and did something like this. "So there is space for us and our girl and all her things as she grows and… Regina, what's wrong?"

She shook her head at him and then reached up bringing him down to her because more than anything she needed his lips on hers. She didn't care that there were people walking by them or the one who grumbled for them to take it inside. When she did pull away, she held him as close as she could with her belly between them. "I can't believe you went and did this with her in mind."

He tucked the hair that blew in her face from the wind behind her ear. "Of course I did."

She laughed and swiped the wetness from her cheeks. "I'm sorry I don't know why I'm crying… _again_."

He kissed her sweetly before replying, "Because you're full of hormones and feeling a little overwhelmed with everything maybe? So much to do and all, but don't worry, we'll take care of it all together."

Her throat closed up, and so she didn't answer him with words, only stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his one more time.

With a smile, she dropped back down and bit her lip. "Do I get to drive it, too?"

#

They had a late lunch at a little greek restaurant near Union Square. Seated in a little booth near the window, they took their time eating and talking about the baby. Mostly about the things she needed now and the things that could wait. Things she researched on the safety and things that many mothers commented weren't really needed.

Robin listened with an arm around her back. His hand resting on her side, caressing the side of her stomach as she talked.

When they made their way into the store, Robin grabbed a cart and looked over at her. His eyes were bright with excitement. "What's first?"

She chuckled and pointed to the corner of the store. "Let's just start with the furniture and then go from there."

He nodded. "Lead the way, darling."

An hour later and an extra cart later, Robin was leading them down an aisle filled with car seats. "Now what about one of these? She'll need one now."

"True," she said slowly, her eyes looking at all the price tags as they passed.

"I wonder what the difference is?" Robin was saying, then stopped in front of one of the most gaudy looking car seats she'd ever seen. "Ah, look this one looks sturdy."

Her nose scrunched. "And ugly."

Robin chuckled. "Alright so aesthetics is also a factor…" He moved the cart that was filled with heavy boxes of furniture, and came to a stop in front of another. "This one here is an infant toddler seat. It'll adjust as she grows… all black. No silly polka dots."

It was nice but also expensive. She saved enough over these last few months that her budget allowed for almost everything she needed, but with a car seat it would be more than she planned on spending. The crib she originally wanted was out of stock so she went for a more expensive one and now she was regretting it "Maybe I should get the other crib instead?"

His brow furrowed. "Why?"

She didn't want to admit it, but any other excuse she could give he would be able to see right through. Especially since she had mentioned how much she loved the crib they had. "Because this and the more expensive crib will put me a little over my budget."

Robin's face softened. "I'm sorry, babe… I should have mentioned I planned on getting the car seat and quite a bit of this myself."

"What? Robin, no…"

"Regina, it's because of me buying the car that she needs one and if we're really in this together I should be allowed to provide for our daughter as well, right?"

Regina felt her eyes begin to burn, but she pushed them back. She would not cry again, damnit. That's all she'd been doing lately, and as touched and as much as she loved him, she was bound and determined to keep herself together. Taking a breath, she let it out in a soft sigh. "We are in this together... I just planned on doing this myself is all."

He walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her, kissing her cheek before telling her, "Well you can unplan all that starting now. Tell you what, let me get the carseat and the crib and we'll spoil her a bit more."

"Robin…" she began while shaking her head, "you just bought a car."

"I did, but it's leased with reasonable payments and nothing down." He chuckled at her look of exasperation. "Come on, love, let me do this for her."

"She's going to wrap you around her little finger…"

Another kiss to her cheek and a whispered, "She already has," in her ear had her laughing.

"Alright, but I don't know how we're going to get this all to fit."

He grinned at her. "I'll make another trip back."

She watched him walk over and take the box with the car seat from the shelf, listening as he began reading off the features, when a small little girl with long, dark curls came running down the aisle. She was giggling and looking over her shoulder for someone. Regina smiled at the little girl's bright eyes that looked up at her as she hid behind a display.

The sound of a woman's voice had her looking back down the aisle. "Olivia, come on now sweetie, I see you over there."

"I'm hidin' Momma," the little girl called.

Regina met the mother's eyes and they shared a knowing look of amusement. "Come on, sweetheart, we need to go. Daddy's waiting for us."

The little girl peered out from around the display. "Can't you find me really fast?"

"Okay, but really fast."

She dashed across the aisle and hid between Regina and Robin, giggling all the more.

Robin looked down and Regina reached out taking him by the shoulders to keep him from moving back and told him, "She's hiding."

Robin chuckled. "So I hear."

At the mother's approach, the little girl jumped out in front of her. "Boo!"

The mother feigned her surprise and shared a laugh with the little girl before holding out her hand. "Come on, sweetheart."

"Yes, Momma."

Regina met the woman's eyes once more and she said, "I'm so sorry. "

Regina shook her head. "She's fine." She watched them go, and as she did, she murmured the little girl's name, "Olivia."

"Hm? What's that, darling?"

"Nothing."

"What do you think?" He held up the box. "This one then?"

She smiled. "Yes, I like that one."

#

"Alright, I'm an architect and I can tell you there is no sense to these bloody instructions."

Regina looked over from her spot on the floor. Robin had already put together the changing table and a small dresser. While he had done that, she was taking stickers and tags off clothes, toys, and blankets.

He chuckled at the theme she developed as they were wandering through the store. The idea came to her when she picked up a sleeper set with musical notes. It reminded her of the song Robin had sung to her belly earlier that day, and she had to have it and everything else in the store with a music theme, which turned out to be quite a bit.

"Do you want some help?" she asked.

"Absolutely not. You just keep doing what you're doing, I've got this under control."

She giggled, but it turned into a frown hearing the buzz of the door. Robin raised his eyes to hers and she shrugged. He got to his feet first, then came over to help her up.

When Regina opened her door minutes later, it was to a smiling Emma looking at them with hopeful eyes. "Hey, I know it's last minute but do you think you guys could watch Henry for us for a while?"

"Sure," Regina said, while reaching for the baby. "What's got you looking so happy?"

The question only made Emma smile more. "Neal made us reservations at that new restaurant over on Broadway. He's agreed to me keeping my job and to stop working so much. So we're going to celebrate."

"Really?" Regina turned and handed the baby to Robin, then reached out for Emma, giving her friend a tight hug. "That's so great, Emma."

Emma pulled away. "Yeah it is. So we're gonna try and fix things. Starting tonight."

"I'm so happy for you."

From behind her, Robin said, "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Emma handed her Henry's diaper bag. "Everything you need is in here, but call me if you need anything."

Regina smiled. "Don't worry, I've got him. Go fix your marriage."

"I will." The blonde smiled.

#

 _Hells Kitchen_ was making her hungry. She should have changed the channel a while ago, as much swearing and yelling that was going on but in all fairness, the words were bleeped out and the volume turned down, and it wasn't nearly as bad as what had just came from the baby's room.

"Ah! Bloody… _fuck_!"

Regina giggled and then dropped her jaw open in a dramatic gesture that made the baby on her lap smile. "Uh oh. What's he doing in there?"

Henry's eyes widened a second before he started babbling away. She bounced him on her thighs, looking up only when Robin stepped into the room.

Suppressing her smile at the image of him shaking what she could only assume was his injured hand, she tiled her head sympathetically. "Are you alright?"

He scowled down at his hand. "I'll live." Coming over to her he held out his hand to her. "The princess' crib awaits, my lady."

"It's done?" It was late, nearing eleven, he had been working on the crib over two hours now, stopping only to have a snack with her and Henry, who woke after a long nap, and to steal some kisses from her before returning to it. She tried to tell him he could finish it tomorrow or even next weekend, but he shook his head and assured her he was nearly done.

"It is." His smile was proud and adorable and she couldn't wait to see it.

She held up Henry and he took him from her with ease. His confidence with the baby had grown the more he was around him. Fatherhood, it seemed, had come to him more naturally than he thought it would.

When they entered the baby's room, her smile was an instant thing. The crib sat finished along the wall in the middle of the room, her changing table beside it, and along the other wall was a matching dresser. All of them a soft slate gray that went well against the white walls.

She ran her fingers along the rail of the crib. Robin had put the mattress inside as well. All that was left was the bedding which needed to be washed.

"I love it."

"The sore thumb was worth it," he told her grinning.

Turning towards him, she asked, "Do you need me to kiss it better?"

He chuckled and she watched his top teeth as they sank into his bottom lip. God, he was so attractive. "I'd never turn down a kiss, soothing or otherwise." He took the few steps that separated them and kissed her. "Should we let him try it out then?"

She looked at Henry, whose head fell against Robin's shoulder. His eyes growing heavy. "Do you doubt your building skills?"

"No, of course not. This thing is as tight and secure as a… uh, drum."

She shook her head then reached up to softly pat Henry's back. "No, it's fine. Besides, he looks comfortable where he's at."

Robin gave her a lopsided smile. "That he is."

Curious, she asked, "What were you going to say before? Tight as a what?"

He looked at her sheepishly. "It's just something my father used to say. I assure you crude and not appropriate at all." She raised a brow and waited. Finally, he said, "It's as tight as a duck's arse. Meaning…"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I know what it means." Looping her arm around his waist, she looked around the room. It was perfect. "Thank you."

She felt his lips on her temple and then his voice whisper, "You're welcome."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The door to the small flower shop in Brooklyn creaked open with a deafening groan. Robin raised a brow as he stepped inside, looking over the interior walls which were rotting and smelling of damp mildew. Whoever owned this shop previously had left it to utter ruin which was a shame. The small shop was nestled in the heart of Williamsburg, surrounded by cafes, trendy restaurants, and art galleries.

However, the shop's new owner had hopes to change all that, and Robin was excited to be a part of it. This new project was more than a little flower shop, but an addition to the artistic community which was already buzzing with hype for it's opening.

"Hello?" he called into the gray, murky depths.

Stepping further inside, he took note of the years of dust collected on the counters, noticing the floor was littered with old boxes and paint buckets, tools and ladders, a long-ago renovation gone unrealized.

There was a trail through the thick of it, and he followed it, albeit hesitantly, to the back. "Hello?"

"Back here," a woman's voice called.

There were sounds of objects falling, and as he came around the corner, he reached out, catching a woman's hand in time to keep her from tumbling over a stack of old boxes. "Whoa, watch it." He held her steady until she got her footing. Her dark face was streaked with dirt, as was her flannel shirt right down to her jeans, but her eyes were as bright as her smile despite her appearance. "You alright?" he asked.

The woman laughed and took a step back from him. "I'm fine thank you. You must be Robin?"

"I am."

She held out her hand. "Marian Powell. Thanks for meeting with me… and catching me." She laughed, and taking her hand back from his, placed her hands on her hips. "I'm so sorry about missing you last week, I was just a little under the weather."

"No, it's fine," he said, shaking his head. "I was able to get quite a bit from all your notes and sketches."

"Oh, thank goodness." She looked relieved. "I'm so sorry there were so many. I hope they didn't annoy you?"

"Nonsense, they helped out tremendously." Robin looked around while pulling his own sketches from his bag. There wasn't a clean spot to be found within eye sight. He didn't mind getting a bit dirty, but he'd hate to have whatever filth there was all over the plans he worked so hard on. "Perhaps we should go over these outside under a bit of light?" he suggested, blaming the poor lighting and not the cleanliness.

"Oh I have a table set up in the back by the windows." She smiled at him, and he hoped she didn't notice the wash of relief he felt. With a chuckle, she turned and said, "Watch your step."

#

Regina's apartment was quiet on a late Monday night. The only sounds were coming from beside her in bed as Robin sketched away. The pencil strokes against paper and the occasional turn of the page of her book which neared its end were all she could hear.

… Zarah, Zelda, Zoe… _Zoe was cute but_ , Regina's thoughts trailed off, another name immediately replacing it.

Her daughter had a room. She had clothes, and toys, and blankets, and newborn swaddle diapers because they were the softest of any of the other brands, and she didn't care if they were five dollars more expensive. She even had a carseat, ready to take her home from the hospital as soon as she was ready.

What she didn't have was a name, or maybe she did have one, because there was not one name in that entire book she liked more than the one that had been stuck in her mind for over a week now.

No, not liked. _Loved_.

Closing the book, Regina tossed it to the floor with an ceremonious _thump_.

Robin's hand stopped mid stroke, and his eyes rose to hers, an amused question in those blue depths before he let out a chuckle. His arm that was wrapped around her back pulled her closer. She felt his lips place a kiss on her head and then his voice asked, "Still nothing striking you?"

She took a breath. An anxious hope blooming in her chest with an equal dread twisting her stomach into knots when she thought about how he might react to the name. While most of the names they had discussed up until this point had mostly been in fun, none of them she'd actually considered. She hoped he loved the name that had stuck with her as much as she did. She didn't want to fathom how disappointed she would be if he didn't.

"Actually, Robin..." His eyes had fallen back to the paper, to the task he'd been working so hard on, so she waited until she had his attention once again before continuing.

He must have sensed her waiting for him because after a moment he looked up. "Hmm?"

She shifted beside him to face him. Her hand caressing the spot where the baby was stretching out trying not to wince as her little feet dug into her side. "What do you think of the name Olivia?"

"Olivia," he echoed slowly as if trying the sound out. His hand rubbed over her belly softly, and she threaded their fingers together. He smiled at her softly, before tossing his sketchbook and pencil to the end of the bed, then took her hand once more. "It's very pretty. The question is do _you_ like it?"

"I really do. When I heard it the other day it wasn't like all those other names," she said, waving her hand toward the book abandoned on the floor, "I could picture her when I said it…That probably sounds stupid…"

"It doesn't."

Licking her lips, she barreled on. "Anyway, I haven't been able to get it out of my mind."

"Do you mean the little one in the store?" he asked, and she smiled. He remembered her, too. Dipping his head, he placed a soft lingering kiss on her lips, and she hummed, loving little moments like this with him. He eased back a few inches so they could look into one another's eyes. "I love it. I hear you say it, and I imagine her a lot like the girl in the store. A little beauty with your dark hair and beautiful smile."

His hand rose, his fingers tracing along her chin, tipping it up gently. Her eyes fluttered closed, their lips meeting again in an open-mouthed kiss that sent a tingling up her spine. She loved him so much. Not only had she gotten lucky but her sweet little girl, _their_ little girl, was about to have the best father a child could ask for.

A father that was quite possibly hers biologically, and why shouldn't he know that? If the baby was his, she owed it to not only her daughter but to him to know the baby he was willing to take as his own was actually his. As improbable and astonishing as it was, they both deserved to know.

Placing a hand on his chest, she gentled away from their kiss.

The smile he once had only a few minutes ago, became a concerned frown and deepened the crease in his brow. "What wrong?"

"I need to tell you about something about… about her father."

He shook his head. "Regina, if you don't want to talk about it just yet we don't have to."

"I know, but…" she sighed.

"Would it help if I asked you questions?"

Her shoulders lifted and fell. "It might."

"How long were you together?"

"We weren't… it wasn't like that. It only took the one time…" Jesus, Regina you're talking about a tube of sperm. You can say it. She felt her cheeks redden. "I mean, it was…"

"Did you… love him?" His voice, while strong, had lowered considerably.

Her eyes fell away, she reached down and grasping his forearm, admitted, "No. I didn't know him."

"He didn't force you…"

This time his words were spoken with a hardness she felt the need to quickly assure him otherwise. "No, it wasn't like that," she said softly while holding his blue gaze. "I… It just happened and then..."

"Regina, if you're ashamed..."

"I'm not ashamed." _Just tell him!_ Her head fell on his shoulder."Why is this so hard?"

"Regina, let me stop for you a moment. If, as you say, it was just that once and you felt nothing for him and he didn't hurt you, if you don't want to tell me _how_ it happened, you don't have to." He swallowed and looked like the next part he'd rather not say but wanted to get it over with. "I'm quite aware of how babies are made... but while I'd rather you not draw up a picture of it, if it's something you feel you need to tell me I'll listen."

Maybe if she had gone out and had sex with some random man and gotten pregnant this might have been easier, but she hadn't. It didn't surprise her he thought that's what had happened. After all, what twenty-four year old went out and got pregnant on her own?

There wasn't many.

"Robin…"she said, trailing off, picturing his reaction. His shocked face. Being unable to understand the hows and whys and needing time, needing space away from her… leaving her. Those thoughts alone brought tears to her eyes. Brought them spilling down her cheeks from her absurd fears. His brow creased even more. Concern spilling off of him in waves, and his hand came up to cup her cheek. His fingers tangling behind her ear into her hair the way that it always did, the way that made her feel so incredibly cherished and loved. "I… I want ice cream."

He blinked. "What?"

"I've wanted some for days," she half lied, reaching up and wiping away her tears. She was a coward. "I just haven't made it to the store to get some."

The way his eyes held onto hers made her feel like he knew. Like he knew it was important to her but for whatever reason she was backing away, and the worst part of it all was it was okay with him. Just like telling him the truth would be just as fine. "Would you like me to go get you some?" he asked with a small crooked smirk, right before he rubbed his hand over her belly.

She sniffed and tried hard to reign in her tumbling emotions, wanting to laugh at herself for now really wanting ice cream. An overpowering need to get out of the apartment with him and get some air had her lifting the blanket away from her. "I'll go with you."

An hour later, she huffed out a breath into the Manhattan air. "This is just what I needed."

"I have to say it's been a long time since I've had ice cream at midnight."

"That's when it's the best," she chuckled. They walked side by side with his arm draped behind her back, his thumb hooked into her pants pocket, as they walked down the street toward his car. They each held cones, his a two-scooped chocolate chip mint and hers, Chocolate Mousse Royale.

Just as they neared the car, he stopped them. Turning towards her, he said, "Regina, I want to tell you something." Her heart sped up, suddenly nervous about what he might have to say. With a breath, he went on, "I know you think you need to tell me what happened with the baby's father, but I want you to hold off worrying about that right now. She's going to be here soon, and I'm worried you have this built up so big in your mind that it's starting to upset you." She opened her mouth, was about to tell him that it wasn't so, but she knew that it was. Instead of interrupting him, she let him continue. "Later, after she's born, when things are settled, and we have time for a nice long chat without having to worry about getting this little one worked up, _then_ we can talk about him. Until the time comes, let's just pretend it's always been just us and no one else, hm?"

Suddenly she wasn't in the mood for ice cream anymore. Tossing the half eaten cone into the trash bin beside them, she wrapped her arms around his middle. He smiled, his own cone following after hers, and cupped her face between his palms before lowering his face to hers. Their kiss was sweet and tasted of chocolate and mint.

"I don't know how I got so lucky to have found you," she murmured in the space between their lips.

He pulled away and shook his head. "No, it was me who got lucky. After all, you almost didn't hold that elevator door for me."

A laugh bubbled up from her chest. She never would have let it close on him. She may have wanted to, may have been in the most horrendously irritated mood that day, but that didn't mean she didn't have manners, and in the end it worked out for her.

"Let's go back home. There's something I want more than ice cream."

Biting his lower lip, she watched as his eyes darkened before capturing her lips once more. "What could that be, I wonder?" he teased, making her cheeks flame.

She stepped back and took one of his hands in hers, giving it a gentle tug. "I'm sure your imagination can come up with a couple of things."

"Oh trust me, my darling, my imagination is far ahead of you."

Regina laughed and tugged harder, their steps moving forward but their thoughts already at home on the things she would try to outdo that imagination of his.

#

With a few final touches, Robin sat up from where he'd been hunched over a set of plans and rubbed the back of his neck. Looking around the shop, he could easily picture how it would transform over the coming months. There was more to be done, he would probably be working over these for the next few months, but now he had the general layout built around Miss Powell's specks and that was all he would need for a while now.

"Well alright, I think that'll do." He heaved a grateful sigh, noting he still had plenty of time to beat the package he was having delivered later that night. Packing up his things, Robin flashed the owner a smile. "I'll get to work on this and give you a call when I get the first drafts done."

"Sounds great."

He took a look outside. The sun was low in the sky but no where near setting. "Thankfully we got done before it got too late. I'm sorry again about the late start this morning."

"Oh, don't worry about it. It gave me a chance to grab a bite to eat." Marian tucked her long, dark hair behind her ears and licked her lips. "Speaking of, we haven't really eaten anything. Do you have to get back to the office? Would you like to get dinner?"

Placing the strap of his bag on his shoulder, Robin swallowed, needing a moment to figure out a way to get out from what could be an awkward moment between them. He was flattered by her offer, but his heart was taken. And he could tell by the way she looked at him, and the way her eyes lingered on his, it wasn't meant as a professional dinner between client and architect. At least, he didn't think so anyway.

Either way, he wasn't about to assume or let her think that he had other intentions, so instead he answered as obtusely as possible. "Actually, I am in a bit of a hurry, I apologize. I'm surprising my girlfriend with this bassinet she's had her eye on, and I've managed to track one down at this little shop in Long Island."

Her mouth dropped open a bit, and she straightened her stance, her body language changing immediately after mentioning not only Regina, but the baby as well. "Oh, no, I don't want to keep you." She walked around to the other side of the table, as if purposely putting distance between them. Her voice was kind and curious when she asked, "When is your baby due?"

He grinned at that as he took his jacket from where he had it draped on the back of his chair. "October 8th."

"Do you know what you're having?"

"A girl."

"Aw, how sweet." Her smile was genuine as she rocked back on her heels. "Are you excited?"

Robin blew out a breath. It was the first time someone had asked him that away from Regina. While the baby might not be biologically his, he felt just as over the moon to meet her as he would be if she were his. "Excited and terrified but mostly the former. Her mother and I can't wait for her to be here."

"Congratulations. She sounds like she's already well loved."

"That she is. Well loved and unapologetically spoiled." They shared a smile, and with that he said, "I'll be in touch soon."

#

The detour from his apartment back into the city was madness. He only stopped to get another change of clothes, but a broken pipe on one street took him several blocks out of his way and through Park Slope, causing him and the rest of Brooklyn commuting into the city. At least he had his own car though.

It was at a particularly long stop he looked over and saw a For Sale sign being put up outside a brownstone. He couldn't say what struck him so. Perhaps it was the draw of the family neighborhood or that he always envisioned when he settled down it would be in a brownstone such as the one for sale, whatever it was had him flipping on his signal and parking a little ways down the street.

Luckily for him, by the time he reached the home, the realtor was still there. "Excuse me. Is there a chance I could have a look at it?"

The man smiled. "You in the market?"

"I may be depending on the price," he said.

The man held out his hand. "Charles Dawson."

"Robin Locksley."

With a clap on the back, the older man proceeded up the steps. "What do you do for a living, Robin? Do you mind if I call you Robin?"

"Not at all, and I'm an architect for a firm in the city."

"Excellent."

#

When Robin called her on Wednesday from work telling her he had something he wanted to show her and if she wouldn't mind going for a drive to Brooklyn, looking at real estate wasn't at all what she thought they'd be doing. So when the smiling man in the expensive, long overcoat smiled at her from the top of the brownstone steps, she had to work hard for her mind to catch up with what was going on before she could return it with one of her own.

The man unlocked the door with a knowing smile at Robin before telling him, "I'll be right out here if either of you have any questions."

Heart thudding, she held tight to Robin's hand as he pulled her inside.

The walls were white, and the wooden floors had spots where the wood finish was coming up. The entry way was dark, but when they rounded the corner into what she assumed was the living room, light flooded in from the many picturesque windows.

"Watch your step here, darling. There's just a bit of loose boarding there," he said.

Looking down, sure enough there was a spot where someone had taken to pulling up the floor. "What is this place?" Then it dawned on her that maybe this was another project he had at work and probably just wanted to show her. _Dumb_ , she thought. A mixture of relief, yet slight disappointment, settled in her middle. "Is this another work thing?"

"Hm? Oh, well no." He got that look, the one where she'd catch him looking at her too long or like the one he had when he told her he wasn't doing anything on his phone when in fact, he'd been buying her a bassinet she'd just shown him in a magazine. That guilty I'm not up to anything look, when he really was up to something. "This is, well… this is a place I've been looking at… for us."

Her brows rose. "Oh?" Regina's breath suddenly left her. He had been looking for a home with her.

"What do you think of us living together?"

Was it possible for one's heart to skip a beat? She didn't think so but it felt that way. But then that would mean leaving the city and her apartment that she loved. "Here?"

"Well not right away," he said. "I still would need to make an offer and get approved, but if all that goes well, I have a few ideas, it needs some fixing up and it may take a little while to get it all complete. A year or two."

Oh, well that was… different. Curiosity rose up inside her wondering what he envisioned for them. She tucked her hair back behind her ears and gave one of her first real smiles since they arrived. "What were you thinking?"

He took her by the hand again and tipped his head to the right. She followed him though the rest of the living room and into the kitchen. The architect in him showing as he told her about the ideas he had. The way he would make the rooms bigger by getting rid of unnecessary cabinets and bulk. How he would keep the exposed brick and fireplace to display its character.

Already noting the one bedroom downstairs when he began to lead her up the stairs, she asked, "How many bedrooms does this have?"

"Well there are six."

Her mouth fell open. "Six?"

She could hear him laughing before his hand pulsed in hers. "Hang on before you hate it." They walked a little ways down the hall and into one of the first bedrooms. "Picture this, these two bedrooms here," he said, pointing to the one they were in and the one beside it, "we could merged them into one and this bath back here could be expanded. I could make the closet bigger for you…"

She lifted a brow, impressed. "So this whole side, will be our room?"

A nod and a smug, "It would."

"And we'd have four other rooms for?" she asked, pretty sure she knew the answer but wanted him to say it.

"One for Olivia," he began with a smile. "The one downstairs could be a guest bedroom… and the other two could be an office or for whomever else may come along."

Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip. "Do you want more children?"

"I would like perhaps another when we're ready. What about you?"

Yes, she thought. Who wouldn't want to have babies with him? She nearly laughed at herself. At them. Who'd have thought they be here so soon. "You might want to ask me that in another couple months…" They shared a small chuckle, and then she admitted, "You know... I can see us here with the baby and maybe even a couple more someday."

"Is that a yes, then?"

"It's a ye-," she started but was cut off by his lips on hers. She giggled at him, how happy she just made him, before pulling herself back. "But what about until then? Are you saying I'm going to have to wait until this is finished until I can sleep next to you every night?"

He never stopped smiling. "I'm open to suggestions."

"Live with us until then," she suggested, loving the idea of them living together but not wanting to wait a year or more. They could save money this way while he built them the house she imagined Olivia and their future children growing up in.

"Move into the city and live with my girls? How could I ever say no to that?"

#

Emma came over on Friday with Henry. They were going to meet Neal somewhere downtown after he closed up, something about dinner with his father, but she hadn't really been paying attention. The movie they were watching had her undivided attention at that moment and she was doing her best _not_ to cry from it.

Emma must have noticed her lack of attentiveness because she came into the room and asked, "What are you guys watching?"

"Mamma Mia," Robin answered.

"Oh God," Emma began. The blonde knew how much she had been looking forward to this movie to coming out. They went to the theater to watch it together just after Regina found out she was pregnant. She'd cried nearly all the way through it. Watching the girl on the screen looking for her father, wanting to know the man she never knew pulled at Regina in a real way. It made her situation all too real and had her imagining a future in which her own son or daughter would grow up wondering like Sophie. "Is she crying yet?"

Regina narrowed her eyes and snapped."Shut _up_."

She felt Robin place a kiss on her head right before he chuckled and said, "Only a couple times now."

"Aww, don't be grumpy preggers. You don't gotta cry now. Baby girl won't grow up without a daddy, she's got one right there."

That may be but Regina still glowered at her friend. "I wasn't crying because of that." She might have been had she not met Robin… No, she would have, but now it was because Olivia wouldn't have to go through that. However, in her own defense, she thought she would have been a lot like Meryl Streep's character. Strong, independant, raising her daughter with all the love she had and it being enough. "I think I would have done fine on my own."

"Of course you would have." It wasn't Emma's voice but Robin's who answered. "You'd have been brilliant. Father or no father."

Emma snorted. "Yeah… we just refer to him as 'sperm donor.'"

"Hey now, you're giving donors a bad name," Robin quipped.

"Oh yeah, you ever donate?" Emma asked while getting to her feet to follow her wandering son around the living room.

Robin cleared his throat, and Regina's heart lurched.

Oh God. He wasn't. He hadn't.

"In all honestly, I did."

She couldn't breathe. He was the baby's father. She'd suspected but never known it for sure. She could ignore the nagging feeling and tell herself it was just a coincidence before but knowing he had donated, she couldn't deny it anymore. There he was. The sandy blonde haired, blue-eyed, 5'9 man from the profile she picked.

The one and only donation he had she taken.

He'd been watching her reaction, and she tried to remain as calm as she could in his arms but when he started speaking again, she couldn't just _sit_ there with his arms wrapped around her while he talked about it.

"About a year ago, right before I went on my internship," he said, and she was sure his eyes were following her as she got to her feet. His throat cleared and then he went on, "I needed the money for it, and it was for a good cause, you know? Helping some family have a child."

Regina reached down and picked up Henry. She watched Emma, whose eyes never left her, and knew she was thinking the same as she.

Robin got to his feet and walked across the room. He frowned at her uncertainly. "Does it bother you?"

"No, of course not, why should it?" She handed him the baby. Tears prickled at her eyes, so she avoided his gaze, and said, "I'm going to go take a bath."

His "Alright," was the last thing she heard as she left the room. He didn't follow and thankfully neither did Emma.

#

A half an hour went by and there was no sign of Regina coming out of the bathroom anytime soon. Emma had been giving him looks of sympathy during that time. Perhaps he should have told Regina before then, but it wasn't something he could change; it happened before they met. Surely, she wouldn't fault him for it. She had too big of a heart for that.

Soon the movie ended, and Emma had either decided it was time for them to go, or got tired of watching him glance down the hall every five minutes because she left with Henry just as soon as the credits started to roll.

Finally alone with her, Robin made his way back toward the bathroom. She was still inside when he stepped in front of the door. He listened and thought he heard her sniff. The thought she'd been crying in there now for so long alone clawed him with guilt.

Knocking softly, he said, "Love, you've been in there a while. Emma's gone…" Silence. So she was upset by it. He swore to himself. If only he'd thought that it wasn't the right time to admit to something like that, to her friend instead of who it should have been, to her, no less, she might not be so upset with him. He took a deep breath and barreled on, "Regina, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything right then like I did, but didn't want to lie about it either. It wasn't something I set out to do, it was a thing Killian talked me into to help pay for my internship… dumb when you think about it, really, but I'd hoped to help someone…" More sniffing had him leaning against the wall beside the door. "What can I do, love?"

The door opened, and he pushed himself away from the wall.

She turned to him with red eyes, and his heart sank then and there. "Nothing, I'm glad I know. I mean, I've suspected it but…"

"Suspected what, love?"

"I need to show you something." He walked with her into her room and stood just inside the door as she went over to her dresser. She lifted the lid of a box, taking out a folded piece of paper from within. She turned slowly to face him, and for the first time he couldn't read the expression in her eyes for they held so many emotions all at once.

He took a few steps closer. "What's that?"

"It's what I should have told you. What I've been trying to tell you for a while now, but also something I should have told you from the beginning."

"Is this about the baby's father?"

"Yes."

His gut twisted with anxiety thinking she was about to tell him the thing in her hand was something she'd received from him. From that blasted asshole who slept with her and left her. His jaw tightened. He'd never truly hated a man more. "He wants you back then."

"No, it's nothing like that." She shook her head then took the final few steps, closing the distance between them. Her hand fell on his chest, and he reached up, holding it there and hopefully provide comfort for her. There was a long pause and then she said, "Robin, I've only ever been with two men in my life. Daniel and you."

His brow furrowed. That didn't make any sense. "But you lost him over a year ago?"

"I did." She seemed to gain a bit more confidence as she stood taller and her voice stronger than it was before. "You see, I didn't go out and accidentally get pregnant. I did this to myself."

What in the world was she saying? He tilted his head to the side. "I'm sorry, love, I don't follow…"

"After Daniel passed away I didn't think I would ever be able to love someone like that again. It's stupid I know, especially now, but at the time I never dreamed it could happen again. That I could love someone even more than Emma got pregnant with Henry, I thought perhaps if I had someone to love... My own child, life wouldn't be so hard to live alone. I _chose_ to have her all on my own. I did some research on my own, then went and saw my doctor who gave me my options. Three months later, I found a donor, and got pregnant my first try."

"A donor?" he echoed, hearing her words but not processing them fully over the pounding of his heart.

"Yes. I didn't realize until I was telling my mother about you how similar you and the donor were. I thought it was all a big coincidence, even though I hopped it wasn't. That maybe you could be…" she trailed off, it was then he realized his hand had fallen from where it had covered hers. "I didn't really believe it to really be possible until you mentioned to Emma that you had donated."

"You think…" His voice cracked. His hand took purchase on his hips as he shook his head. This was impossible. Of all the possibilities in this city alone, how they could possibly end up together…It was improbable and yet… if she had chose his… then her daughter… _their_ daughter... "You think she's mine?"

He watched as a tear fell down her cheek then to the paper she lifted between them. "There's only one way to know for sure."

He took the paper from her. His eyes holding hers, which were filled with uncertainty but even more than that there was hope. Unfolding the paper, he expected to find his donor profile, maybe even his background information, anything but what it was. His eyes burned as what she was saying, the importance of what he was holding, began to sink in. "How… this is the letter I wrote to the child."

"Your child. Yours and mine." She was crying in earnest now as she reached out and took his hand, placing it on her belly. "And she's right here."

"Regina…"

"I'm sorry, Robin."

"No, don't…" He reached up and took her face between his palms. He didn't want her to apologize. There was nothing to apologize for. He had a daughter. He was a father. And this beautiful, amazing woman… the woman he was desperately in love with was having his child. His forehead touched hers and he closed his eyes when his own tears fell. "Olivia's ours."

Her hands grasped his wrists. "She is. She's ours."

"I love you, Regina." He kissed her brow. "I love you so much, I cannot put it into words."

"You're not upset?"

He pulled away, his eyes locked with hers. "Upset? Regina, I wanted to be your child's father before I knew she was mine. And now… I'm overwhelmed to say the least."

"When I decided to have a baby it was because I never dreamed I could have this." Her hands tightened around his wrists. "Now that I know it's you… I've never been so happy. I love you, Robin, so much."

"May I?" His eyes looked down at her belly and then back up blue meeting brown.

She let out a watery laugh. "Go ahead."

Dropping to his knees, he placed a kiss on her belly, then clearing his throat that was tight with emotion, he began, "Hey Olivia, do you know how much your daddy loves you, hm? I'll tell you it's so much, and when you get here I plan to never put you down." He heard Regina laugh and he looked up to see her shaking her head. Her smile nearly knocking him back with how beautiful she was in that moment. He wanted to kiss her, but he was having a chat with his daughter, and he would attend to that in a minute, for now he returned his focus to Regina's belly, to his little girl. "I love you and your beautiful mother more than you'll ever know, and I promise, darling, I'll spend everyday of my life making sure you both always know that."


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: I know it's been a while, and as an apology, here are some feels for your Christmas Eve._

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

On Monday Regina made an appointment with her doctor, Kathryn. Knowing the baby was his they had some questions on ways to truly confirm that he was the father, not that either of them really needed a blood test or whatever the doctors were going to do. They had all the confirmation they need as far as Robin was concerned. She had his donor file and his letter he'd written to his future child, there was nothing more he needed to be sure their baby was his.

Theirs.

However convinced they both were, in the early hours of the morning, Regina woke him with questions. Groggily, he pulled himself from the pull of sleep, doing his best to assure her he didn't think there was a mix-up. That his donation would have been stickered and stored away until the time came when it was picked, but still she'd been unable to settle, and so he suggested they go see her doctor because if going there only to talk about their options or getting poked with a needle would help her then, by all means, he would gladly go.

As it turned out, there was a test. A simple, non-invasive paternity test that involved a little blood from him and Regina. They would send the samples to be analyzed with their child's cells which float in her mother's bloodstream, and in a little over three days they would have their results.

Robin chuckled again remembering the doctor's response to their story. The way her brow creased in confusion and then the way they raised up and up, clear into her hairline right before she uttered a single word, "Shit."

From there began a barrage of questions. Mostly from her own curiosity than from a medical perspective. How and where they met, when had she known, when had he known, what was _his_ reaction, what were they going to do now. All of these spilled from the doctor with an awe and enthusiasm as if their story was some Hollywood tale unfolding before her.

"I'll call you both with the results in a few days," Kathryn said with a smile. The doctor's optimism lifted any remaining doubt from Regina so much so that they both took the rest of the day off just to be and enjoy the feeling of sharing something that bonded them more together than before.

#

They were sitting in Regina's apartment, the heat had chased them inside, or more, the heat chased _her_ inside. There was a movie playing, something about a man and a woman meeting in Grand Central Station and they were, for some reason, walking around the city.

Regina was too content with the feel of Robin's hand caressing up and down her arm to feel like doing anything else but lie curled up against him on the couch. She yawned sleepily against his chest. "I think you should move in."

His hand stilled, and then he asked, "Wasn't that the plan all along?"

"Yes," she said. Sitting up, she looked up at him. "But we never got to the part where we decided _when_."

"Ah, true." He took her hand and brought it up, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. "When do you wish for me to bring over the rest of my clothes?"

 _How about right now_ , she thought, but then her good senses kicked in. "Do you need to give Killian time to find another roommate?"

He let out a sigh. "I probably should. I can always move in but continue to pay rent until he does."

"Good, because I like you here," she said leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Robin put his hand on her belly and began to caress small circles. "I think you just like having me around to rub your feet before bed."

She giggled and dropped her head back to his chest. Guilty. "It's one of the reasons."

"Oh?" His lips pressed a kiss to her hair. "And what are the others?"

"Well, you're nice and warm to lay next to. Your cooking comes in handy…" she trailed off to raise her head once again. "And you're not so bad to look at."

"Not so bad, hm?"

Her shoulders lifted and fell. "I've had worse to look at."

Her favorite dimpled smile bloomed. "Anything else?"

"Hmm." She pretended to think a minute before bumping her nose against his. "You're not so bad in bed either."

His chuckle was a low rumble and his voice filled with want as he pulled her close and said, "You're not so bad yourself."

His lips captured hers. She signed contently into the kiss, tilting her head as his tongue slid along the seam of her bottom lip, coaxing her mouth open. They made out for minutes that felt like hours. Hands slid over cotton and she felt herself growing warm despite how high she had the air conditioner on.

"Miss Mills, would you like to take this somewhere more comfortable?"

 _Oh_. Her eyes widened. She almost forgot. "I wanted to talk to you about that."

He looked at her bewildered. "Talk about sex?"

Regina let out a light laugh as she rolled her eyes. "No, about the baby's name. I want her to take your last name."

"Oh," he replied. The desire that had once filled his eyes was being replaced by something more serious. "Well, I actually wanted to talk to you about that as well." He cleared his throat, looking slightly nervous, but she couldn't imagine why. "You see, I wanted to ask…"

They were both startled by the sound of the buzzer that filled the room. Robin sighed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "You know I'm beginning to think someone out there has it out for us."

She got to her feet before he could. Going over to the intercom, there was a smile in her voice when she said hello, but her smile faltered when she heard the voice.

"Regina, sweetheart, it's us."

Her mouth went dry. Oh, God. Her parents were here. Her thumb hit the buzzer allowing them entry, but she stood unmoving.

"Babe?" Robin was walking toward her.

"My parents are here."

He chuckled. "Alright, it can't be that bad. I'll have to meet them sooner or later."

"I'd rather it be later," she stated in a whisper, but the knock on the door brought that hope crashing to the ground.

Robin gave her a reassuring smile and held out his hand. She took it, letting his strength and optimism ground her as she walked over to the door. She paused to look at him, and he leaned in, quickly kissing her before the inquisition began. Before her mother had him running from her forever.

Pulling open the door, Regina smiled. "Mother, Daddy, I didn't know you were coming by today."

"We decided to surprise you…" her father said, and then noticing Robin, smiled warmly. "Oh, hello, you must be Robin?"

"I am."

As her father and Robin shook hands, Regina told him, "Robin, these are my parents. Henry and Cora."

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you both finally." Robin smiled.

Her mother had yet to say anything, but her silent appraising assessment of Robin was louder than anything in the room. After a moment, Cora said, "Regina, dear, why don't you make us all some tea so we can sit down and get to know one another?"

Regina nodded. "Alright."

"I'll help you," Robin said following behind her.

Robin got mugs while she filled the kettle. She took out bags of Oolong that she kept for when her mother came to visit because heaven forbid she drink anything else that wasn't rich in antioxidants and promoting healthy skin.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly once her parents were settled in the living room.

"I'm fine," she said through gritted teeth as she attempted to rip open a bag, but it wasn't budging. Robin must have sensed her frustration because right before she was about to use her teeth, he was taking the bag from her hand and ripping it open with ease. The bastard. Regina leaned against the counter and sighed. "God, what is she doing here?"

Robin eyed her, he didn't kiss her like he probably would have if he parents weren't there but put a hand on her back. "I'm going to apologize ahead of time for anything she may put you through."

"Don't worry, love." He leaned toward her and said conspiratorially, "I've got thick British skin."

As true as that may be, she doubted he'd ever had to go up against someone like her mother. When the tea was done, he carried out theirs while she took two cups to her parents who were situated in the armchairs by the windows. She and Robin took seats side-by-side on the sofa.

Her father was the first to ask Robin a question, and for a time they talked about where he was from, his parents, and where he went to school. Robin was polite and charming, and Regina could tell from the way her father and he joked around that she had her father's approval. Her mother, on the other hand, sat stoically, drinking her tea, adding only little ' _hmm's'_ and ' _ahh's'_ when her father spoke to her.

She may have looked calm and happy sitting there beside Robin, but inside she seethed. How dare her mother sit there and judge him so harshly. He was more accomplished than most men his age, and the fact that she was judging him so unfairly made her want to shout at her that it wasn't Robin who got her pregnant… only it was, but he hadn't done what her mother thought, which was get her pregnant out of wedlock. Only he technically had, but it had been his choice, damnit.

Robin's hand squeezed hers, pulling her from her thoughts. It was then she found her parents were looking at her expectantly. Regina swallowed. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Have you thought of names for the baby yet?" her father asked.

Oh. Regina smiled at him and then met Robin's warm gaze. "We do have a name for her. Olivia Harper… Harper after grandma Mi-"

Just then her mother finally decided to speak and interrupted her. "And will she be taking your surname name Mr.…"

"Locksley," Robin answered unbothered, and she twisted her hand in his grip to thread their fingers together. "And yes, she will."

"Curious…" Cora said tapping her lips with her finger. Regina narrowed her eyes at her.

"Cora, please." Henry sighed.

Robin raised a brow but held her gaze steadily. "What's curious, Mrs. Mills?"

"That you seem to have no problem claiming my grandchild as your own, but you've yet to make an honest woman of my daughter."

Regina let out a light gasp. " _Mother_."

Holding up his hand, Robin said, "No, it's quite alright, Regina. Your mother has a very good point."

Cora tilted her head. Her eyes narrowing perceptively. "Do I?"

"Indeed, you do. And I want you and Henry both to know I have every intention of asking for your daughter's hand. I've wanted to wait until I'd gotten a good footing at my job, and until after Olivia is born."

Regina's belly swooped at his words, but she didn't get a chance to focus on them because her father was speaking once again.

"You see, Cora, my dear. They're being smart. You can't blame them for waiting."

Her mother straightened and reached for her tea. "Perhaps _waiting_ is what they should have thought about in the beginning."

Just as Regina was about to tell her mother off, her father sighed and said, "What's done is done, my dear…" His fond smile towards her, the one that was free from judgement kept her from saying anything to her mother. "I, for one, couldn't be more thrilled for them. Now tell me, Robin, what it is you're working on?"

"I'll do you one better than that, sir. I'll show you."

Regina watched Robin and her father get to their feet and walk into the kitchen where Robin would show him his latest set of plans. Regina rubbed her belly, smiling until she caught her mother's bored gaze staring out the window.

She and her mother sat in awkward silence. The voices of Robin and her father bonding filtered in the other room made Regina realize just how much distance there was between her and her mother. Her eyes dropped down to her belly, and she caressed a hand over the bump while promising herself she would never let this happen to her and her own daughter.

"Do you want to see the baby's room?" she finally asked. It was the only thing she could think of that might draw her mother out from where she sat firmly behind her great morals.

"Well, if I must." Cora rose to her feet, and Regina lead them down the hall.

Clicking on the light, Regina let her mother go in first. Her mother's hands were clasped in front of her, her eyes drinking in everything from the crib to the stuffed animals to the art that decorated the walls. "Robin put together her crib. He's going to paint a tree here in the corner… It's mostly ready, just waiting for her to come."

Her mother hummed and turned toward her. "And your shower? When is that?"

Regina frowned. She and Emma had talked about having one; Emma insisted that even if it was them, the guys, and Henry, it'd be fun. A small something with cake and more pizza than they all could eat. However, she wasn't about to tell her mother about that idea. Regina could just imagine what she would think. "I… I didn't plan on having one."

"Well, that won't do." She sighed, and her gaze dropped to Regina's belly a second before they met her eyes once again. "We still have a couple months left, yes? I'll plan one sometime next month."

Regina swallowed. "Really? You don't have to."

"Of course I do. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't?" Her mother walked over to her and took her by the arms gently. Regina's eyes burned. If her mother hugged her she would cry. It was just then Regina realized she wanted her mother to hug her. To give her approval. To be there for her and Robin and Olivia. But then her smile turned into something more stern and said, "We can't throw _all_ traditions aside now can we?"

Her mother released her arms and stepped out of the room. Regina stayed behind until she ran out of tears to cry.

#

Robin wondered where Regina had gone off to when he and Henry returned to find Cora alone in the living room. Twenty minutes later, she came back in. When he saw the redness in her eyes, his jaw tightened, and his eyes slid across the room to land on the person responsible. Cora sat looking untouched by Regina's appearance, and Robin wasn't the only one to notice.

Henry met his gaze and gave his wife a dark look before getting to his feet and declaring, "Well we've taken up your afternoon." He walked over to Regina and kissed her cheek. "You look tired, sweetheart. You should go lie down and let this man take care of you for a while."

Regina nodded. "I will, Daddy."

Robin walked them to the door with Regina following behind him. They said goodbyes, and when he shut the door, he turned to find her looking just as crestfallen as she'd been when she appeared moments before.

He closed the distance between them and raised a hand to cup her cheek. "What'd she say to you, love?"

She shook her head and released a breath before telling him about what happened in Olivia's room. A sudden hatred for her wench of a mother consumed him. If she thought she'd get away with upsetting Regina from here on out, she had another thing coming. When she finished, she said, "I'm sorry about her."

His brow furrowed. "Don't apologize for her. It takes a lot more than a heartless mother to scare me off. Besides, your dad's not so bad. I like him."

A small smile pulled her lips up. "He's a good man. Sometimes I don't understand how he puts up with her… Still, you shouldn't have had to defend us like that, not when it's my doing..."

He placed a finger against her lips. "Olivia may have been your doing, but she's our baby, regardless of how she got here. And even if we'd have met before you got pregnant, I have no doubt things would have worked out the same."

"Are you saying you'd have gotten me pregnant? I'd like to think I'm a bit more responsible than that." Her eyes were playful. He was proud how easily he could pull her mother from her mind.

Robin shrugged. "You wanted a baby."

She hummed. "I might have changed my mind if I had you to love from the start."

"It would have happened eventually," he said because he knew it to be true. He would have fallen in love with her just as quickly, would have wanted to start a family.

"Oh? Before or after you asked for my hand?"

Her words were teasing from his own earlier that day, but there was a real question there. A hope that she couldn't hide from him. "Wouldn't have mattered, but I like to think I'd have asked you not long into our whirlwind romance."

He dipped his head and pressed his lips softly to hers.

"I like the sound of that," she murmured against his lips.

"Me too." He replied with another kiss. "It's getting late. How about I take you out to dinner and then maybe we go for a little walk in the moonlight?"

"Hmm… Greek?"

Robin's stomach rumbled at the thought of lamb skewers and sausage pitas with fries, cucumbers, tomatoes, and tzatziki. His mouth watered. "Yes please, absolutely. Lead the way, gorgeous."

#

The Thursday afternoon sun warmed all of New York, but the breeze coming off the Atlantic made the heat tolerable. Enough that she even enjoyed her latest project in the city. Twin sister senior pictures. One of them, the eldest by three minutes, wanted her pictures taken on Broadway. "I'm going to be an actress," she told Regina earlier that day, and with her dramatic flair and big doll eyes, Regina believed it. The youngest wanted her pictures taken at the top of the Empire State building. She wasn't going to college, instead, she was going to see the world.

Regina was just telling the girls and their mother goodbye when her phone began to ring. With her eyes gazing out over the city, she swiped the screen to answer. "Hello?"

"Regina," Kathryn's voice began, sounding pleased. "I have good news."

"The tests are back?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

"They are, and I don't know what to say but congratulations to you both. Your baby girl is his."

Regina covered her mouth with her hand unsure if the wanted to laugh out loud or sob. A moment later, when she found her voice, she said, "Thank you, Kathryn."

"Don't thank me, just do me a favor and take that luck you and he have to Vegas sometime."

Regina did laugh then. "I'll pass along your suggestion."

After Regina thanks her once again, she ended the call and wandered over to the other side of the building overlooking Brooklyn. Somewhere in there was Robin and the thought brought a smile to her lips as she tapped his number.

#

Traffic was at a standstill just before the bridge that would take him into Brooklyn on his way to meet with Marian. He didn't mind all too much because he'd stopped at one of his favorite burger joints along the way so he could eat lunch, and the small delay allowed him to eat without having to navigate through traffic.

Now if only someone could call in and tell off the imbecile on talk radio, his afternoon would be made.

His phone began to ring just as he was about to go off on the topic of education and the lack of funding Brooklyn schools were receiving. Regina's name came up, washing away his frustrations, but also making him remember she had a shoot that was supposed to last until the late afternoon. "Hello, love, everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, I just finished up work for the day and Kathryn called."

"Oh, did she?" he asked with a smug smile. He already knew from the sound of her voice what the results were, so he had absolutely no qualms when he teased, "And was I right?"

She hummed into the line which made his grin widen. If she was like him, she was remembering the night before when her anxiousness got the best of her and he had to once again talk her away from her fears. At the end of their conversation she'd been a little less clothed, but far more relaxed by his assurances Kathryn would call and she would hear exactly what she wanted to hear.

"You were right."

"Well, I'll be sure to pop by the store and grab us a bottle of bubbly apple cider."

She laughed, and the sound of it free from worry made his chest warm. "While you're at it, grab me a piece of chocolate cake."

"Apple cider and chocolate cake it is."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you, darling."

The rest of the drive goes by in a blur. As confident and as sure as he'd been, knowing a blood test confirmed what they already knew made it even more real for him.

Robin grinned. He was going to be a father.

#

He had another stop to make on his way back to Regina's later that night to a small store across the street from Marian's flower shop. He spotted it last week but thought nothing of it at the time. Only how out of place it seemed to have such a posh jewelry store in the art district of Brooklyn. It was something usually placed in cities next to Bergdorf Goldman and Louis Vuitton, not Rough Trade NYC and Artists & Fleas.

As he made his way in, Robin noticed how much larger it was. The walls were a crisp beige and overhead in the center of the room there was a large, rather ominous looking crystal chandelier. The glass displays gleamed, not a fingerprint to be seen, and the jewels inside looked polished to perfection.

"Can I help you find something in particular?" Robin came to a stop beside a case where an older woman stood. She gave him a welcoming smile, one he returned.

Glancing down, he smiled seeing just what he'd been after. "Can I have a look at that one there?"

He pointed directly down into the case, and her eyes followed as she leaned down. Pushing the back of the display aside, she reached in. "This one?" He nodded, and she handed it to him. "It's a one carat, princess cut with a platinum gold band."

Robin took the ring from the box, unable to keep from glancing at the price on the small tag that dangled from it, and tried his best to hide his grimace. It wasn't cheap, not that he thought it would be, but one like this would set him back. Most likely, take what was left in his savings to do it. Which was fine because it was easily replaced. He made a good living, he would be able to set aside more a month once he moved into the city with Regina. That was their plan, to begin with anyway, and the baby was taken care of for a while now.

Besides all that, Regina was worth it, and she deserved the best ring he could afford.

He was about to ask about wedding bands that would go with it when the light from the outside caught on another ring, casting a ray on another row down from the one in his hand. It was smaller but even more stunning than the one he held. He didn't know why he hadn't seen it before.

Handing the ring back to her, he asked, "Actually, can I see that one?"

"This one here?" she confirmed, then reached for it when he nodded.

The woman, Julia, he noticed by her name tag, gave him the other while telling him, "This one is only a three-quarter carat princess cut, but it's a beautiful vintage halo."

Just like Regina, it was classic and beautiful. This is the one, he thought.

"It's stunning. I'll take it."

#

Groaning, she licked the chocolate from the tip of her spoon. She was propped up in bed against the headboard with only a sheet covering her. She balanced a small plate on her belly, and on it, a slice of seven-layer chocolate cake. Her legs were tangled together with Robin's who was next to her, just as equally naked and sated as she after a vigorous round of lovemaking and eating his own slice of cake.

"I cannot believe we're eating chocolate cake in bed... _naked_." She took another bite, savoring the dark, sweet frosting.

Robin grinned at her. "I'm convinced that this is the only good way to have it."

He'd gotten it for her to have with their celebratory glass of sparkling cider, but then he kissed her and her arms wrapped around him, drawing him against her. Their mouths softened and before they knew it, he was leading them down the hall and into the bedroom.

Regina arched a brow at him. "I _bet_ you are."

He grinned, unashamed, and then sitting up, he reached out and grasped her plate. "I'm going to take this from you for a moment, my darling."

She scowled at him. She wasn't finished yet. "Why?"

"I have something else for you."

Regina conceded with a small sigh and rested back against her pillows. Her hand rubbed over her belly that was covered by her sheet. She smiled at the tiny feet making her belly rise. "I don't know… dinner, sex, sparkling cider, and _cake..."_ She stretched out, and if the sheet slid down and exposed herself to him, she couldn't bring herself to feel bad about it. She bit her lip seeing his eyes fall to her chest, but then pulled it back up, as she said, "A girl could get used to this."

Once she was covered, Robin placed both pieces of cake on the bedside table. His forehead creased as he frowned. "I'm going to try and ignore how much emphasis was placed on the cake rather than the sex…"

Again, a giggle slipped from her. "Stop." She licked her lips and her eyes roamed over his bare chest and arms. She intentionally lowered her voice into something breathy and told him, "You know I love you naked and inside me more than any dessert."

Robin groaned then placed his hands on either side of her, lowering his head to take her lips in a lingering kiss. When he drew away, he bumped his nose lightly against hers and said, "Stop talking like that or you won't get this until later..." Another kiss and then, "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Indulge me, babe." She didn't know what he was up to but did as he asked. She wondered if he was going to surprise her with something else for the baby… but her thoughts trailed away with his voice next to her ear. "Have I ever told you, I knew the moment we met we'd be together?"

She felt his lips as he kissed her cheek. "Oh, you knew it, did you?"

His quiet laughter filled the room. "Well... maybe a little later that day, but I knew there was something there. Some inexplicable pull to you I couldn't put into words and still can't explain to this day. Being with you, finding out Olivia is ours had only made that pull stronger. I'm quite convinced we were meant to be."

She let out a sigh as she felt his lips on her brow, her cheek, her jaw. "You're a terrible romantic," she breathed.

He hummed. She felt the bed dip as he sat back farther away from her now, but she didn't miss his, "You knew I was when you met me. After all, what man in his right mind wouldn't ask a beautiful, albeit a bit grumpy pregnant woman out on a date?" in response.

"Only one bold, frustratingly charming idiot I know."

She felt his hand take her left hand that had been resting on her belly and her brow scrunched feeling cold metal as it slid on… on her finger. Regina's heart leaped, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Alright, open your eyes." Maybe, if she wasn't pregnant, if she wasn't carrying this wonderful man's child she might have been able to keep the tears that filled her eyes at bay, but she was so she didn't. She let them fall unchecked down her cheeks, and looked up into his blue, hopeful eyes that held hers as he asked, "Regina Mills, mother of my child, will you marry me?"

With her hand grasping his she let him help her sit up fully. She reached out, taking his face between her palms and urged him down to her. Her heart thundered from feeling so happy and in love. She broke from their kiss and placed a hand on the side of her belly where her daughter began to kick some more, no doubt excited from her emotions. A watery, chuckle left her, and she smiled. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you."

#

Robin was happy. Deliriously so. She said yes. He was going to marry the woman he loves more than anything in the world… except perhaps his baby girl…

She rose up on her knees and slipped the sheet from herself.

His hands grasped her hips as she dipped her head. Her lips were soft, and he tasted her tears on them. Robin felt himself stirring again as her wandering hands traced over the contours of the muscles in his arms and shoulders. He groaned when her lips replaced her hands, dotting kisses on his neck and chest. She would be the death of him, but Robin could not fathom a more fitting way to perish.

She pushed him back, and he went willingly. Over the last few weeks her belly had gotten a bit bigger, and they found sex more comfortable for her with her on top or on her side with him behind. He didn't mind either, but God he loved watching her. Her belly wasn't the only thing blossoming. Her breasts were starting to become fuller as the weeks went on, captivating his attention when he wasn't looking into those wonderful warm depths of her eyes.

"Cake can wait," she told him with a quirk of her brow.

He grinned and grasped her hips, pulling her against him with his hard length nestled between them. He guided her up and took himself in hand, running the top of him along her before guiding her gently down. A breath passed through her lips as she sank fully on him. She stilled for a moment and slowly rose, her urgency growing more with each motion down. Her fingers tangled in his and his name left her lips in a reverent, needy whisper.

He was worried it was too soon, that she may need more time before they had sex once again. But she wanted him, and he wouldn't refuse if she felt up to it. He reached down between them and ran his fingers over her clit softly. Her soft gasps encouraging his fingers to move in quick, tight circles.

Her breath hitched, and she licked her lips, her hands clutching his arms. Robin knew it was only a matter of time. "Regina, look at me, my love."

Her dark eyes opened slowly, heavy with arousal. His other hand dropped to her hip, clutching her. The feel of her tight heat sank over him again and again, drawing him closer to the edge.

Jaw tightening, he coaxed, "Come for me, baby."

She closed her eyes, murmuring, " _I am,"_ then he watched as she came, and he couldn't help himself, he wanted those full, pink lips on his. Leaning forward, Robin reached up and took her mouth in a kiss. Her nails dug into his shoulders, her movements becoming more and more erratic.

Robin fell back and grasped both her hips and thrust up one, two, three more times before emptying himself deep inside her.

She hummed softly, and he helped her fall softly on her side beside him. Her head fell onto his shoulder, and he held her close for some time while they came down from yet another orgasm. His hands traced along her spine, over her hip and side of her belly. He could feel the stretch and kicks of their child against his side making him smile. When long moments had passed, Robin whispered lazily against her brow. "Tell me that was better than cake."

Regina wrapped her arm firmly around Robin's waist and giggled. "It was," her heavy, sleep-filled response came.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The weekend came, as did his conversation with Killian. As it turned out, Killian managed to rent his room out almost immediately. A friend who had just broken up with her boyfriend was in need of a place. Robin wasn't so sure of the arrangement, as this friend was a former fling of Killian's, but as it wasn't his place, Robin let it be.

Killian asked him how soon he could be out. Robin thought about all he had and figured it would only take a few hours to pack it all up. Killian smiled then and called his new roommate.

Which was how Robin found himself moving out that very day.

A quick trip back into the city to pick up Regina, who insisted on helping, a stop by Home Depot to get some moving boxes and the moving began. By midday most of his things were packed, boxes stacked neatly in the living room, which was honestly quite sad considering just how small the living room in his and Killian's apartment was. He was just packing up the last of his kitchen things and looked up just as Regina and Killian came into the room.

"Oi, mate, ya can't take that."

Robin's brow creased, and he placed the blender he was about to put in the box onto the counter. Regina stepped beside him, and he wrapped an arm around her back. "Why not?"

Killian crossed his arms. "We bought that together. I have just as much right to it as you do."

"You want the blender? You got the Xbox," Robin pointed out begrudgingly.

He shrugged. "It makes good drinks."

Robin rolled his eyes but let it be. He didn't care that much about the bloody kitchen appliance. "You want it that much, it's yours."

"I still think you and your lass should come down ta the pub tonight." Robin gave him a look. Kilian had been trying to persuade Regina to get him to go out all day. Any other day and Robin might have been all for it, but he still had to take all his things back to Regina's and there was no way he was going to let her pack boxes from his car and up to the apartment. "Good food and drink," Killian went on, oblivious to Robin's internal dialogue, "even the non-alcoholic kind. Come on Regina, help me convince him."

Robin sighed heavily, causing Regina to look up at him. "You don't want to go?"

"I don't see how with all this left." His hand swept under the back of her shirt and rubbed over the soft skin of the small of her back. "Besides, it gets loud and the crowd can get a bit tiresome."

Killian straightened, indignant. "Hey, I resent that. 'Sides, your girl was just saying she was hungry and it has only the best Irish food in Brooklyn."

Regina smiled, and one of her shoulders lifted and fell. "I'm up for it if you are."

He chuckled. He was outnumbered, and he knew it. "Suppose we need to eat."

She lifted onto her toes and murmured, "Definitely," right before she kissed him.

He looked over at Killian. "Tell you what, you help me get all this back to Regina's and I'll go."

Killian considered it and then with a nod, said, "Deal."

#

Robin watched from the bar as Killian's gang of friends gathered around the table in the front of the pub where Regina sat waiting for him. The bar and restaurant were only lightly filled, but it was only just after six and would soon start picking up as the evening went on.

"Here you go, Robin," the dark-skinned bartender, Lance, set his drinks on the bar. Two Cokes, one regular and one with grenadine and lime. "Go easy on those," the man teased.

Robin laughed and tossed some money on the counter. "I'll keep it in mind." Making his way between the tables, Robin noticed just how close Killian's bandmate, Percival, had inched his chair near Regina. The man was known for getting smashed and picking fights and even more for being roguish with the ladies. Robin wanted him nowhere near Regina. "Hey, back away from my girl."

His tone was teasing but the look he gave the man made his intentions clear. Back off.

Percival got to his feet, abandoning his chair with a, "Just keeping her company is all."

Regina met his gaze as he took the vacated chair next to her, looking relieved. He gave her a small smile of apology and then handed her her doctored up drink.

Just then, another member of Killian's band, Cassie, came up to him and slapped him on the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell us you were seeing someone or that you were going to be a dad?"

"I've been busy," Robin said while sharing a smile with Regina. "And we wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while."

"Well, congratulations! You'll make a fine dad, Robin," she told them, and then her name was called from somewhere in the depths of the bar. She left, thankfully taking Percival and the few others with her.

"Your friends are sweet," Regina told him.

"And obnoxious." He shook his head. "No, they're alright, just young."

Regina chuckled. Her eyes were shining with amusement. "We're young."

Reaching up, he scratched the back of his neck. "I suppose that's true."

She leaned toward him and kissed his cheek. "I know what you meant."

They were all the same ages, their priorities were just different. Most of his friends, apart from a few, still preferred the nightlife and drinking to day jobs and weekends with family. All the things he'd tired of around his third year of college. He much more preferred evenings at home, and now with Regina, even more so.

Beside him, Regina sat up and pressed a palm to her side. He watched her movements and then her lips as she let out a long, slow breath. "What's wrong?"

Her gaze met his, and she shook her head. "Nothing, she's just kicking. I think it's the music."

Putting an arm around the back of her chair, he leaned over and placed his other hand on her belly. They sat like that for a moment, him feeling the movement of their baby girl under his palm. The music level wasn't anything it would be in a few hours, but it still filled the room. Robin marveled at how she wasn't even born and yet music had such an effect on her. "She sure is," he mused, then on quite a strong little force, he frowned. "Is it painful? Should we go?"

Another shake of her head and her warm brown eyes found his. "No, it's good." Her hand fell over his keeping it there. "This is good."

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her hair. "I quite agree."

She turned her head, tilting her chin up and as always, it was if they were magnets drawn to one another. Mouths met and softened under the other. Her lips were soft, just as the sigh that escaped her as they pulled apart, though they didn't go far. The tip of his nose grazed along hers, making her smile.

"Hey, none of that in here."

Robin turned his head to see his friend standing there staring at them both with a wide grin on his bearded face. "Arthur, when did you get back?"

Robin got up and they shared a quick embrace. "A month ago. Killian tells me you went and got a girl, and I see that you have. Hello."

Regina stood and shook his hand as he introduced, "Regina this is my friend, Arthur. His dad owns the pub."

"Hello."

They all sat and chatted for a bit. They talked about how Arthur and he met in college, how Arthur had talked his father into Robin and Killian playing a few sets during the week, and then how abandoned Arthur felt when Robin went off on his internship leaving him only with Killian.

"Well, I best get back. I'm running things tonight, but I'll catch up with you in a few. And whatever you're having it's on me…" He paused and grinned, then said, "or on dad, I should say."

With her elbow on the table, she placed her chin in her palm and looked at him. "I thought this was an Irish pub?"

"It is."

"He sounds English."

Robin chuckled. "Oh, he is. His mum's Irish."

She ' _Ahh'ed'_ but made no further comment as he reached for a menu and handed it to her. He didn't need to see it. Robin had been there enough times he knew what he wanted.

Sitting back, her lips pursed. He watched as she hummed over it for a few minutes, then asked, "Anything striking your fancy?"

"Mm, what are you having?"

"Bangers and Mash." He laughed at the look of disgust she made. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking a salad…" she said slowly.

His brow furrowed. "Really? That's all?"

"And Irish nachos."

He chuckled. "That's my girl."

They end up sharing their meals. She stole bites of his mashed potatoes and he finished off her nachos. They sat close, listening to the band and talking about her parents, a little about Emma and Neal and how they were both hopeful for their reconciliation, but mostly they talked about the baby. Their views on discipline and spoiling, schools, and religion. They agreed on most. The only thing they may have been an issue for them was religion. She was raised Presbyterian and he, Catholic, but since neither of them really attended they decided to let their child chose what she believed when she grew old enough for such things.

When they were both stuffed, they listened to the music some more and slid even closer together. He ordered a drink at her insistence, reminding him she knows how to drive and just because she was pregnant and can't drink, didn't mean he had to suffer.

Robin laughed, but went ahead and ordered _one_. Just a glass of ale, nothing too strong while Arthur joined them for a drink.

When they got home later and looked around at the boxes that needed unpacked, they decided to leave them for the morning. They'd have all day Saturday to sort out his things. The day had been tiring, and the only thing he wanted was a bed and Regina in his arms.

#

Robin was never a fan of waking early, especially on the weekends. It was for this very reason when his phone rang just after six am on a Sunday morning, no less, the first words out of his mouth when Regina handed him his phone was, "What bloody tosser would call someone so early?"

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Robin blinked. "Dad?"

"Yes, it's me. Get your lazy arse out of bed. Your mother wants breakfast."

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he propped himself up on his elbow. He was sure he heard something about his mother wanting breakfast but couldn't be sure. "What? Where are you?"

"Where am I?" his father's voice drawled. "I'm in Italy about to go into Sistine Chapel, so naturally I want to ring you so we can all meet for breakfast."

Robin closed his eyes. "The sarcasm is entirely unnecessary this early..."

"Then don't ask stupid questions. We're leaving the airport now. Tell us where in this mad city you want to meet for breakfast."

Fuck. They really were there. "Christ, right, um…"

Regina rolled on her side towards him. Her dark eyes were tired and her voice heavy with sleep. "Robin, what's wrong?"

He placed a hand on her arm. "Nothing, my parents are here."

"What's that?" his father asked. "Have you got a girl with you? Eleanor, you son isn't alone…." Robin mentally swore. He could hear his mum in the background. Her tone filled with excitement and curiosity. "Your mother says to bring her along..."

Well, he certainly wasn't about to leave her behind. He rolled his eyes but then softened his gaze at the beautiful woman who had snuggled herself against him. "Are you up for breakfast with my parents this morning?"

She raised her head from his chest, gazing blearily at him. Her hair was tousled all around her and he thought she never looked more adorable. Her brows drew together. "They're here?"

He nodded and let out a sigh hearing his father's own impatient one on the other end of the line. "Meet us at the Screen Door. It's in the city, in Soho on Prince Street."

"Right, got it." His father hung up then.

Robin tossed his phone to the end of the bed. Looking down at Regina, he frowned. She looked tired and he suddenly felt guilty for keeping them up so late the night before. "I'm sorry, love. You don't have to go if you don't want."

"No, it's fine. You had to meet my parents..." Her fingers threaded through his hair, making a shiver run down his spine.

Robin shifted down further in bed, snuggling into her chest and pulling her close. "S'not fine. It's six in the morning and you're warm and soft. How's my girl doing?"

"She's awake and pushing against my bladder."

He chuckled and kissed her neck. "I'm sorry. Not much longer now."

She groaned and untangled from his arms. Robin frowned as she got up from bed. "True but not soon enough. I better get up and shower if I'm going to be presentable. If you are able to pull yourself from bed, you can always join me."

He opened his eyes, thinking about joining her and all that warm, wet, soapy skin... "Come to think of it, a shower sounds wonderful."

#

As much as she wanted to stay and indulge with Robin in the shower that morning, after quickly washing, she coaxed him from its warmth, or more particularly her warmth, so they could get ready. Her hair took the longest and then finding something to wear even longer. She figured they had close to an hour to get to the cafe if they were going to get there before his parents.

She was still tired. Very tired and very hungry. She figured she'd nap later. As her pregnancy went on, she found it was getting harder and harder to find a comfortable position at night. And it didn't help that she had to get up and pee two, three, four times a night.

As much as she loved feeling her baby girl inside her, she couldn't wait to feel more like herself.

Slipping on her black, flat sandals Regina took one last look in the mirror and frowned.

"You ready?" She turned at the sound of his voice as he stepped into their bedroom. He looked ridiculously handsome in dark jeans and a white tee under a button up flannel shirt. His neatly trimmed stubble and tousled hair made her belly flip. His face fell into a frown when his eyes met hers. "What's wrong?"

She turned away and looked at herself in the mirror once more. She was wearing a short-sleeved white and gray striped dress with an even longer thin gray cardigan to go over it. She bit her lip looking at the length of her dress which was only mid-thigh. "Nothing, I just… is this alright to meet your parents in?"

He looked at her confused as he stepped forward. "Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, I wanted to wear my other longer dress but it's too tight." She let out a breath and turned to him caressing her stomach. "I've gotten too fat."

"Stop it, you're not fat, you're pregnant." He closed the distance between them and took her hands. Holding them out, he said, "And you look gorgeous as you are. My parents will love you."

Heat flooded her cheeks. She didn't know why. He'd seen her naked plenty of times, had done things to her that would make her mother faint, but it was the way he looked at her when she was fully clothed and unsure of herself that made the biggest impact.

Instead of pushing the subject, she asked, "Have you told them?"

His face fell into something sheepish. "Er, not exactly. My mum called a while back, and I told her about you, that I started seeing someone, but that was the extent of it. I planned to ring them soon after I knew your answer to a particular question."

His thumb rubbed over the ring on her finger, making her smile. "This will be _interesting_."

"Don't worry." He leaned forward and gave her a light kiss. "They'll be surprised but happy for us. You'll see."

She took a deep breath and nodded.

The small breakfast cafe was busy when they arrived but thankfully his parents still hadn't gotten there, making the knot of anxiety in her chest unravel at the thought of them waiting alone. Robin gave their names to the hostess, who told them it'd be a twenty minute wait and then disappeared to help clear tables.

They stood close to the window where Robin kept a watchful eye. Regina could smell bacon and maple syrup and coffee. The strong, glorious coffee she wasn't allowing herself to have. Another thing she could wait to have and she told Robin as much.

He chuckled. "There's always decaf."

Her nose scrunched. "It's not the same."

He laughed even harder and pulled her close. She smiled when his hand rested on her belly, and she would have tilted her head up to kiss him, but the thought of his parents catching her making out with her son in a small, crowded restaurant was enough to keep her hormones in check.

Sure enough, the ding of the door as it opened not far from them had Robin pushing himself away from the wall. Taking her hand, he walked her over to them.

"Dad, Mum, why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

His mother, a tall, slender woman with short blonde hair smiled at him. "We wanted to surprise you, obviously."

Regina watched his mother pull Robin into her arms, giving him a tight, loving embrace. Her heart warmed watching them. Then her eyes slipped to the man also watching them. He was slightly taller than Robin with sandy blonde hair like his son's, only graying at the sides.

When his mother let him go, Robin stepped back and with a supportive hand on her back, said, "Regina, these are my parents, Eleanor and Jack. Mum, dad, this is my fiancé, Regina." Their mouths dropped open slightly in unison. Regina didn't think it was so much the fiancé part, but that she was eight months pregnant that had them fall silent. "As you can see we're also having a baby."

"A - a baby," his mother stammered. "Did you hear that, Jack? We're going to be grandparents."

"How could I miss it? I'm standing right here."

Regina's heart hammered in her chest. Her eyes were glued to his mom. Her expression looked shocked but slowly settling into something warm. "Oh goodness, well, you, Robin Nathaniel Locksley, I will have a chat with later," her serious tone fading with each and every word. She settled her gaze on Regina and smiled. "Oh, my dear girl, I'm so happy to meet you."

Regina was then wrapped in his mother's arms. She smelled like vanilla and baked things that reminded Regina of something like what she'd imagined was home. "You too."

"Robin?" The hostess was back, and Eleanor stepped away from Regina. "Your table's ready."

Just then, she felt an arm around hers. His mother was leading them after the hostess. "Now I want to hear all about you…"

Regina heard Jack behind her, and she looked to find him swinging an arm over Robin's shoulders. "You still living in that shoe box?"

Robin met her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, that's another thing I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Jack's voice was filled with what Regina's could only assume was subdued amusement. "More surprises. This should be interesting."

Robin shared a look with Regina at his father's words that mirrored her earlier ones. "It's good to see you, Pop."

#

When they got to the table Robin pulled out a chair for Regina before he took his own. The waitress came just as soon as they were in their seats and told them she'd be back with water.

His parents got comfortable, and a silence settled over the table. They were waiting for him. However, just as soon as he opened his mouth the waitress was back passing out cups and handing them all menus before telling them she'd be back to take their order.

This was it, he thought, and took Regina's hand.

"Now, Regina, what's good here?"

Robin looked from his mum to Regina. She was pensive over her own menu and it made him smile.

"I usually go with the fruit and Screen Door Oatmeal," Regina said thoughtfully, "but my pregnancy has me craving everything and anything sweet, so I'm going with the Bananas Foster French Toast."

"That's my favorite."

It was the waitress once again, smiling down at them with expectant green eyes.

Eleanor sat forward a bit, looking over at Regina's menu as if she'd see what page Regina was referring to when Jack pointed it out to her. "Oh, I see. Vanilla custard, cinnamon, and whipped cream, oh, yes. I'll have that as well."

His dad took the menu from his mother and put it with his own before handing them to the waitress. "Warm bread pudding and your strongest coffee."

Robin smiled as her eyes fell on him. "I'll have the Louisiana Red Hot Sausage link breakfast."

She took his menu and the rest of their drink order and scampered quickly away. People were still filtering in and out. There were conversations buzzing all around them. His hand returned to take Regina's just as his mother began speaking.

"So, tell me, Regina, what do you do for a living?"

Regina smiled. "I'm a photographer."

"Oh, that's wonderful. I imagine someone beautiful like you must do fashion."

Robin felt a warm rush of affection for his mum and also a deep appreciation for both of his parents at their reaction. He knew he would have a more serious conversation coming his way later, more to soothe hurt feelings by keeping this from them, but even with the surprise, they were welcoming Regina and it meant a great deal to him.

"I do work part-time for a magazine, but it's mostly freelance - weddings, maternity, graduations that keep me busy."

"That sounds lovely. I imagine it's nice being your own boss."

"It does have its merits," Robin supplied, and he shared a knowing look with Regina, remembering a day not so long ago when they were both "working from home" where he got to enjoy watching her work in nothing but underwear and his tee.

He felt her hand tighten in his and he tried hard not to grin like a fool.

"Alright, I've sat here just about as long as I can without asking the obvious questions, so tell us. How did you both meet?"

"In an elevator." Robin grinned. "She didn't want to hold it open for me."

His parents smiled at one another, making a blush rise up in Regina's cheeks, but she didn't deny it. They both knew she had been annoyed by his presence… at first anyway.

Their drinks were brought to them with assurances that their breakfast would be right out.

"When are you due?" His mum took a sip of her coffee and then frowned before reaching out for sugar and cream.

"October eighth."

"Oh, that's soon." His mum smiled at his father. "Do you know what you're having?"

"It's a girl."

Her fork fell to her plate with a clatter. "Jack..."

"Yes, I know, dearest." His father took a sip of his coffee.

Their waitress returned, and plates were passed all around. They all tucked into their breakfast. The food was delicious as always. He loved this place Regina had brought him the morning after one of their sleepovers.

"And have you picked a name for her?" Eleanor asked.

Regina, who had just taken a bite, covered her mouth and he smiled, answering for her, he said, "Olivia."

"Oh, I just love that." Her eyes got all glassy like they did right before she started to cry and sure enough, a tear slipped down her cheek. "I'm sorry, don't mind me… You know what we need to do after this, we need to go shopping."

"Mum-" Robin began.

"No, there will be no arguments against it," his mother interrupted. "We won't be here long and probably won't be back to see her until after she's born for a while, and it's my duty as a nan to spoil my first grandchild."

"How long will you be in town for?" Regina asked.

"We fly back on Tuesday." There was a resigned tone in his mum's voice.

Regina's face softened. "Where are you staying?"

His parents shared a look, and his mum replied, "We thought we'd get a place near Robin…"

He and Regina shared a look and he knew what she was thinking. "If you don't have reservations anywhere you can stay with us."

"We wouldn't want to impose," Eleanor protested.

"You wouldn't be. We have an extra room and that way you can spend time with Robin."

"As long as you both don't mind."

"We don't."

#

Immediately after breakfast, Robin's mother insisted on going shopping. Since the apartment was close, they stopped by there first, giving Eleanor and Jack a place to leave their bags. They took a moment to show them around the apartment. She was relieved they seemed genuinely happy for them. Jack was much more reserved than Eleanor, but he was still warm and friendly. A lot like her own father was.

They went to a few different places, small stores where Eleanor bought a few outfits, and more plush toys than Regina thought the baby needed. His mom was excited, though, so she smiled and let her buy what she liked.

Walking hand in hand, Regina pulled Robin away from his parents and over into a small section of toys where they wouldn't be overheard.

"I want to tell them the truth."

His head tilted. "What do you mean?"

"Lying about how long we've been together to my parents is one thing, but to yours, I don't feel comfortable with it."

His eyes held hers as he said, "Then we'll tell them."

He said it so simply and with so much confidence that she felt relieved. "Do you think they'll think it's too soon for us?"

"I don't," he said. "Not really. Not when they hear us out. My mum already loves you."

She smiled at him, though she wasn't as sure as he. "Maybe."

He kissed her then and when he drew away, he said, "There's no maybe about it."

It turned out when they sat his parents down after dinner later that evening, she realized she didn't need to worry. Robin's parents listened to their story with the same awe Kathryn had and when Robin finished with his proposal, where and their lack of clothes being left out, they expressed nothing but happiness for them.

His mother went on for some time about how they were, like Robin believed, destined to meet, while his father was much like her believing in free will and coincidence, even though she secretly loved the idea of being tied to Robin in such a way.

#

The day was a great success, as was their evening together. Robin found Regina much more relaxed once everything had been put out in the open. He, himself, was glad to tell them. Truthfully, he loved their story. He'd tell everyone he could if she'd let him, but he also understood how she wanted Olivia to hear it from them when she could understand. Telling those who would respect that would be reserved for a special select few.

His dad had flipped the channel to sports not long after his mum went to bed. Robin sat and watched with Regina, dosing against him for about an hour or so before she sat up.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed," she told him.

He stood and helped her to her feet. "I'll be in in a minute."

Robin was hoping he would get a chance to speak to his dad alone most of the day and now was as good of time as any.

Lingering in the living room, Robin sat back down. "Hey Dad, I wanted to speak with you about something. I was going to call but since you're here..." he trailed off, then taking a deep breath continued, "I found a place, a brownstone in Brooklyn I wanted to buy for Regina and I. It's in a great neighborhood, near good schools. It needs a bit of fixing up, but I can work on that..."

"How much do you need?"

Robin paused. He appreciated his father knew where it was going, but he'd planned a bit of a monologue and was a bit put out that he wasn't hearing him out. "They want fifteen down. I know the trust Gran set up for us was meant for after we turned thirty, but I thought since..."

"When do you need it by?" His father's face was impassive, completely neutral as he waited for an answer.

Robin sighed. "Not for a few weeks. I'm still negotiating the price."

"I think I may be able to manage that. I can give Tony a ring when we get home." His father looked tired. "You can take your mother and me to see it tomorrow."

He nodded. "Thanks, Pop."

The warm smile and clap on the shoulder as his father passed by him was all he needed to know his father understood.

#

After getting dressed and brushing his teeth, Robin got into bed next to Regina who was sitting against the headboard with her laptop on her legs looking intently at the screen.

He kissed her temple and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Looking up Lamaze classes."

"Suppose it's getting that time, isn't it? Does that mean you're thinking of natural childbirth?"

"I think I am." She sounded tired. "Do you have any views on it?"

Internally, he cringed at the question. "Honestly, I don't know as much as I probably should, only from what I've read in your book. From what it sounds like, there are good arguments for and against epidurals and such, but whatever you decide, I'll support."

"I think I want to give these classes a try."

"Alright. When do we start?"

"Classes start next week." She closed the laptop and sighed, closing her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, but I think I have a headache coming on."

Robin grimaced. He really hoped not since the last one put her out for a couple days. He hated seeing her in so much pain. "Another bad one?"

Handing him the laptop, she told him, "I hope not, your daughter isn't exactly settling down tonight."

"She's just anxious to be in your arms," he assured before setting the device on the table beside the bed, then giving her a soft kiss. "Come on, let's lie down and see if she settles. Do you want me to rub your neck?"

"Maybe just softly," she said. He could hear the weariness in her voice as she scooted back into his arms. "Something for me to focus on."

"Gladly."

His hand swept her hair aside, and then he caressed along her shoulder and up her neck until he heard her breathing slow and steady. He kissed her on the head softly before his head fell to his pillow where he fell into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Regina slept through the next morning and into the early afternoon until her headache finally subsided a little after noon. While she hated that she was missing time with Robin's parents, she knew she wouldn't be very good company until she was feeling better. Robin assured her they'd prefer her to take care of herself before them. So she slept and rested, and when hunger and the dance of her daughter's feet could keep her in bed no longer, she got up and dressed for the day.

Glancing out her bedroom window, she took note of the dark clouds making their way into the city and frowned. Her plans to take Robin and his parents into the park and maybe get a few pictures might not work out like she hoped. But then again, she remembered Robin kissing her earlier that morning and telling her they were going to Brooklyn for a while. Maybe by the time they returned it would be nicer out.

In the living room, she was surprised to see Robin's mother was seated at the kitchen island with a cup of tea and a book in her hand, which she immediately shut as Regina came into the room.

Her smile matched the brightness of her eyes. "Good morning, love. Are you feeling better?"

"I am. Much better than I was, thank you." The rest of the apartment was quiet. Robin and his father must still be gone.

"Can I get you anything? Some tea?" Eleanor asked.

Tea sounded amazing, and while she should probably make her own, she was still exhausted, and his mother was already on her feet. "Sure. I thought you were going out with Robin?"

"Oh, dear, you know he was rather uneasy leaving you here alone, and honestly I'm still tired from traveling. I offered to stay behind in case you needed someone."

A soft knock of her heart pulled her lips up. "He was?"

"He's quite in love with you and it's not hard to see why." Eleanor smiled at her again. The way she said the words so simply, how she observed his feelings for her after only seeing them together a day had Regina's eyes filling with tears. "Are you alright?"

A laugh spilled from her and she wiped away the errant wetness from her cheeks. "Yes, I'm sorry. I cry over everything lately."

"Ah, I don't miss those days." Eleanor chuckled. "Why don't you have a seat, I'll make you something with your tea. Do you like eggs? Toast?"

"Oh, you don't have to."

Eleanor made a face and then gestured across to the seat she recently vacated. "Nonsense, that's what mother-in-laws do."

Regina pressed her lips together to keep from smiling. "Alright."

For a little while they didn't speak, and Regina listened to the sounds of eggs cracking and the kettle whistling, of butter being spread across toast and the scrape of the spatula on Teflon. She reached for the book Robin's mom had been reading, Into the Water. Regina knew the author. She had read Girl on the Train but hadn't been pulled into the thriller like she thought she'd be.

"Robin's very excited, you know. I've never seen him so happy. It's so extraordinary how things worked out for you both."

Regina put the book aside and placed a hand on her belly. "It is. I'm just happy we found him."

"Have you both settled on a date?" she asked and held out Regina's cup of tea which she took gratefully.

"Not exactly. Sometime after the baby is born." She couldn't imagine them trying to cram a wedding in the last few weeks before her due date. Well, she could, but she didn't want to imagine trying to find a dress she'd have to cram herself into.

"Just make sure you let us know when you decide. Winter weddings can be beautiful."

Regina didn't miss the hint and smiled into her tea. "They are, but I don't know if I'll be back in shape by then."

Elanor's brow pinched together. "What do you mean? You're as small as can be, believe me I know. With Robin, I easily gained ten kilos and Nimue, a good twenty. God, she was a big baby. But with her, I didn't have the morning sickness I did with Robin. I ate everything in sight. It was hardest on Jack. Both pregnancies in the dead, cold winter. I had him shuffling to the store for so many things."

The picture of Robin putting on shoes in his flannel pajama pants and tee shirt to run downstairs and across the street to the small market at midnight flashed through Regina's mind. "Robin's gone for ice cream a couple times."

"He's a sweetheart just like his father," she said as she placed the eggs and toast on a plate.

"He is."

Walking around the island, Eleanor set the dish down in front of her. Regina's stomach growled just as soon as the smell hit her. Eleanor looked at her expectantly then with a flick of her eyes at her belly and asked, "May I?"

Regina smiled and turned slightly toward her. "Sure."

Her hands were warm and held a knowing firmness to them which attempted to coax her now sleeping baby into moving. "When I was carrying Robin, I didn't want to let anyone touch me. I went shopping with my mother just before Christmas, and an elderly woman came up to me and put her hand on my stomach. Naturally, my mother thought I was about to let the poor dear have it, but I let her."

Regina let out a soft laugh. "She must have been relieved."

"Oh, she was." A look of wistfulness appeared on her face. "I feel a bit regretful about it now. Not so much everyone else but for her."

"Is she…"

"Passed away. Years ago, from cancer."

"I'm so sorry."

"Thank you." Olivia chose that moment to kick against Eleanor's hand, taking away the sadness from her eyes and she pulled her hands away. "She would have loved meeting you both."

Just then the door to the apartment opened. Robin stepped inside, and in his arms he held a large box almost as tall as he, but he set it aside when he saw her. He tossed the keys into the bowl beside the door and went over to the space Eleanor had vacated at their arrival. "Hello, beautiful."

Her eyes closed, and she hummed against his lips. "Hey, handsome."

He bumped the tip of his nose against hers before pulling back to look at her. The concern she saw there made her want to curl up into his side and stay there forever. "Feeling better?"

"Mostly," she assured. "I'll be better after I eat." Robin released her after one more light peck and she took a bite of toast. Once she swallowed, her attention fell back on the box by the door. "Where'd you both run off to?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay," she said slowly though she didn't see what was so secretive about a box.

"Tired?"

"So much," she admitted. "Only because I slept too much."

"You should probably take it easy today. Maybe take a nap later?"

Regina shook her head. "No. Not when your parents are only here for the day."

"They'll understand."

She knew he was just looking out for her, but it irked her. She was pregnant, not made of glass. "I'm sure they would, but I'm fine."

He must have caught her change in mood because he kissed her temple and said, "Alright, apologies, love."

A sigh escaped her and she closed her eyes, feeling the burn of more tears building. She loved carrying Olivia, but she was more than over the hormones. "I'm being horrible, I know."

"You're allowed."

She made sure his parents were out of earshot then with a playful smirk, said, "I'll make it up to you."

His teeth caught his bottom lip right before his chuckle filled the space between them. "I look forward to it."

Another kiss. Regina would never tire of his kisses. Especially when she was in a mood.

"Robin, let her eat and come help me with this. I think your father's put it on backward."

They both turned to see Jack had dragged the box into the living room. "I haven't, it's these bloody instructions."

"Dad, let me…"

Curious, Regina took her tea and her plate and followed Robin into the living room. "What is it?"

Robin looked up from where he knelt beside his father. "It's a stroller that converts from a pram to seat."

She looked at Eleanor and then down at Jack. She didn't know much about strollers, but, to her, it looked expensive and they had already done so much. "Oh, thank you both, but…"

"It wasn't from them," Robin said, smiling. "It was all my doing. I ordered it back with the bassinet and it only arrived this morning. We stopped and picked it up on the way home."

Regina shook her head at him and took a seat in her favorite chair. "We're going to have nothing left on the baby registry if you keep this up."

Robin shrugged, unbothered. "I'm told we'll never have too many nappies."

* * *

The drive to the airport the next morning was a bit sadder than he imagined it would be. Regina and his mum got on effortlessly; had they lived in the states he could see them becoming closer. His mum filling a bit of that void left by Regina's own mum and so it made their leaving a bit bittersweet.

"Regina, love." Eleanor took her hands and gripped them tight. "It was a pleasure to meet you. Make sure you call us straight away once the baby is born."

"We will."

After his mother hugged Regina once more, she turned to him and warned, "Take care of Regina and my grandchild."

Robin shook his head, amused. As if he'd do anything other than. "I will, Mum."

"Let me know as soon as you can on a date," she began and then raised a finger at him. "I know you, Robin Nathaniel Locksley, don't you dare run off and elope."

He grinned guilty. The thought only crossed his mind a few times, but he promised, "We won't."

His mother narrowed her eyes considering him. "Hmm."

"Dearest…" His father's voice called.

"I know, I know, I'm coming."

He was pulled into a tight embrace. "If you need anything, darling, just call."

Catching his father's exasperated look of impatience, Robin chuckled. "We will."

Once she hugged Regina once more, and told their child she would see her soon, his mother was off, jogging to catch up with his father who had already said his goodbyes and was heading toward security.

Robin put his arm around Regina's shoulder and they watched his parents until they reached the line for security. "I'm going to miss your mother. Can I trade you for mine for yours?"

He laughed again. As much as he'd do anything for her, he would rather just be motherless and give her his. "We can share her?"

Regina giggled. "I'll take what I can get."

* * *

The next weekend was there before they knew it and was about to be their busiest yet. A full day at the hospital starting with a tour of the facility and then upstairs to labor and delivery, where they'd be shown the room where Regina would deliver, and where she would stay for the next couple days or so. And once they were done, the last spot is a six-hour Lamaze class.

He woke early Saturday morning, unable to sleep so he padded out into the living room and started working on a set of designs with a cup of coffee in hand while Regina got some more sleep. Nights were becoming more and more uncomfortable for her and she was up at least three times during the night to use the bathroom. He would let her sleep as long as she liked. They didn't have to be at the hospital until noon anyway.

With his earbuds in his ears, Robin hummed along with his own mix of rock and jazz varying from The Who to Diana Krall and The Rolling Stones to Nat King Cole while the plans before him slowly started to come to life.

With the baby coming and burning through his savings, Robin decided to take on an extra side project. It wasn't anything that would take his time from Marian's shop. Just a quick set of plans he could do over the next month that would put back a little over half of what he had spent. Not that he needed it. His salary was more than enough, but if things went their way with the house in Brooklyn, he wanted to be able to get started with the renovations. Even if it was just tidying the place up before they began to tear it apart.

Once he was satisfied with the work he had done, Robin drained the last of his cup, grimacing when he realized it was cold, and then headed back to see if Regina was still asleep.

It was just after ten, he knew they'd need to get ready soon, so when he found her still sound asleep, Robin opened the curtains just enough to let a bit of light in. He got out a change of clothes, a pair of jeans, boxer briefs, and a dark blue tee-shirt intent on taking a shower and then maybe kissing his love awake.

He needn't have worried though because when he stepped back under the spray to rinse the shampoo from his hair he felt a cold burst of air and the soft click of the door as she stepped in the shower with him.

Her, Mind if I join you? was followed by her warm hands sliding down his chest as she sank to her knees.

He groaned at the sight of her taking him in her mouth. "Absolutely bloody not."

* * *

Regina's gaze was fixated on the handsome man driving the car next to her. She woke that morning feeling better than she had all week. After her last trip to the bathroom around four, she slept soundly until just after ten, and all the small pains and nausea she felt all week were finally gone.

She felt good. She felt really good and really in need of something she'd been without while she had been feeling under the weather. She had tossed back the blankets and headed in the direction of the sound of the shower, dropping pieces of clothing behind her as she went.

Regina smiled to herself as she looked out the window of their SUV. Her cheeks burned thinking about what had followed. Her hungry gaze that drank in his naked form. The sound he made when she took him in hand, then as she showed him just how much she appreciated him. The smugness she felt that she was the one drawing every gasp and groan had her taking him to the finish until he came on her chest with his hands tangled in her hair. He helped her to her feet and kissed her hard after. And when he had washed and rinsed her he led her to the bed where he laid her down and his head disappeared between her legs until she was shaking and calling out his name.

The sound of Robin's humming pulled her away from the thought of them together and into the present moment. She smiled watching him tap his thumb on the steering wheel and sip his tumbler full of the coffee they stopped for before leaving for the hospital. "Are you okay?"

He looked over at her. It was ridiculous how handsome he was in blue and it made her heart leap knowing he was all hers. "Yeah, of course. Why do you ask?"

She let one of her shoulders lift and fall before pulling down the sun visor to make sure the lazy side ponytail that draped over her shoulder wasn't coming out at the back. "You haven't stopped humming since this morning."

His head tilted. "Have I been humming?"

A laugh bubbled up from her chest. How he didn't realize he had been amused her. She'd like to think it was because of their eager start to the morning but the butterflies in her stomach for the day's activities made her wonder how he was feeling about the day ahead. "You have."

"Only excited, love." Robin put his mug into one of the cup holders and reached over, taking her hand. "Are you nervous?"

"I'm terrified," she confessed while threading their fingers together. They talked a lot about the baby being there and her pregnancy, but the actual delivery wasn't something they ever talked seriously about. As the days drew closer to her delivery, so did her fears.

"Really? Why?"

"It's starting to feel so real."

"It's gonna be alright. I'm right here for it."

"I know." And she did, but she remembered the pain she felt when she pulled a muscle not so long ago and couldn't imagine what it would be like when she went labor. Then there were other thoughts she had, about all the things that could go wrong. Things some of the women on the baby forum she was a part of had already started to experience and what if she was one of them?

These were the thoughts that plagued her night and day, and rationally she knew she and the baby were fine, but it didn't stop her from constantly obsessing over every twinge she felt and every kick she didn't. And unfortunately for Robin, even though he was there, there was little he could do to ease those fears.

Regina squeezed his hand in hers. "I'll feel better once she's here."

* * *

Robin wasn't nervous, per say, but when he pulled into the Mount Sinai parking lot a feeling of realization that one day soon they would be driving here and leaving with a baby, their baby, made his stomach clench, not in fear, but anticipation.

They held hands on their way into the small conference room where they dawned name tags and drank apple juice and water until the tour guide, who had been running late, arrived. There were five other couples along with them. Two of them would be joining them for the Lamaze later that day, while the others had all gone through it, or for the parents who had other children, skipped it all together and wished the others luck.

The tour guide, Teresa, came in out of breath and looking rather unkempt. Her unwashed hair was in disarray, and her clothes looked like they had seen less wrinkled days. She looked around at them all and let out, what Robin took as, a tired sigh. It quickly became apparent to all of them in the room that her attitude was about to match the look of utter disgust on her face.

"We're going to start upstairs. If you don't know your way around the hospital, I suggest you take some time out of your own day to do so." She marched out of the room then leaving them all to look around at each other in wonder.

Robin helped Regina to her feet. Their eyes met and he almost suggested they leave when a woman across the table said, "Won't this be fun."

It broke the ice with the group of strangers and when Regina laughed along with them he figured they could at least see the rooms and then take their leave.

They stayed mostly to the back of the crowd. They talked between themselves and another couple who were having their first baby too while their guide led them all silently through a set of double doors and by a receptionist with a bright smile, telling them all hello when they passed.

"I take it this is where we go then?" Robin said, trying to keep as much sarcasm out of his voice as possible. The ill-tempered woman could at least say something about where they were going.

"Anyone else thinking of speaking with her manager?" He heard someone from their group say.

Ushered into the first labor room, it was there they were told where their children would be delivered unless something went wrong. "If that happens then they'll take you to surgery," she paused and gave all the mothers a look like she'd rather be anywhere but there and added, "hopefully in time."

Regina's eyes grew wide then, and Robin sent the woman a look that told her in no uncertain terms how out of line she was, but she paid him no mind and told them all when they were done having a look around she'd be out in the hall and left the room.

Regina wasn't the only one upset by her behavior. Many women in the room were voicing how bad this tour really was and how they wished they never came. Robin placed his hand on Regina's back and tried his best to keep her thoughts cheerful for the most part while they all had their own look around.

Back out in the hall, the guide pushed herself away from the wall and pocketed her phone, leading them around the corner and into a room where she dramatically swooped her arm for them all to follow. "Here's the room you'll be taken to after delivery. Aren't you all lucky the beds are now full-sized for partners to share?"

Robin's brows rose. "That's nice. I'm sure I'll be quite exhausted after it all." Robin felt Regina's elbow in his side but smiled when she covered her mouth to stay her giggle. The woman glared at him but said nothing, only took her phone back out of her pocket and once again left the room. "Right then, don't be smart with the staff. Got it."

"Not with her anyway," Regina mumbled and turned to face him. "Behave."

"How can I with her attitude?" He didn't bother to keep his voice down. Let her hear him. "Even I could do a better job than this."

Regina let out a long breath, her face falling into something defeated. "We'll just have to deal with it or leave like the others."

Robin looked around and sure enough, they were missing two couples. Lucky bastards. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated breath. "I dunno, babe, we've come across a few dark closets. We could disappear for a while and then take our own tour? Have a nice long snog until she's gone?"

"Or she notices, and we risk getting caught. You're out of your mind, Locksley."

The evil woman's voice was back. "This is the bathroom. Obviously, there's a tub. You can soak in it but don't give birth in it. One woman did that and almost drowned her baby. If you don't know what you're doing just stay out of it." There were angry looks from partners and horrified expressions on the faces of their other halves who were carrying the children. "There you have it. Any questions? No? Good."

She didn't stay or wait for anyone to say anything, just walked out.

Robin frowned at her retreating back. Had there not been a room full of pregnant women on the emotional edge he might have told her just what she could do with her attitude. "Have your heart set on this place, do you?"

"I did…"

His gaze was still focused out the door as he rubbed circles on her lower back, but then he heard Regina sniff and he looked down at her. She was looking away from him but the swipe of her hand across her cheek made his heart clench. "Regina, love..."

"I'm fine."

"Awe, babe, come here." He pulled her into his arms and placed a kiss to her brow. "She was an unpleasant, cow of a woman, letting her bad day ruin all of ours."

Her arms tightened around him. "I was nervous about today, but I was really hoping that some of it would go away with the tour. Now I feel worse than before. What if something goes wrong?"

Robin let out a breath and pulled her back, so he could look at her. "Nothing will." She gave him a look of disbelief, like how he could know this, and it only made the aggravation he had for their "guide" grow in its immensity. "Let's go back and start this whole thing over."

Her wet eyes blinked up at him. "What?"

"Come on, we'll go back to the nice lady at the front desk and see if we can talk her into another look around without Annie from Misery leading the way."

That did it. His little joke pulled a smile and even a light laugh from her. "Do you think they'd let us?"

"I don't see why not."

Her eyes flicked up to somewhere over his shoulder. "We've got Lamaze soon."

"Not for another couple hours. It won't take long, we'll just take another quick peek."

"It couldn't hurt to try, I guess." With that, and a quick kiss, he took her hand and they made their way back the way they came.

"Hello," he said, giving the girl at the front desk a smile. "I don't know if you remember us, but we came in with Dolores Umbridge earlier, and instead of making my fiancé here feel better about your facility, she quite frankly terrified her. I was wondering if we could have another look around? Just the two of us. We won't take long."

The receptionist looked sheepish like this wasn't the first time she's heard a complaint about the woman and it made his jaw clench slightly. He would be writing a very long, very angry email to the hospital administration later that night.

"I saw you before. Let me see what I can do, wait right here." Wherever she went they didn't have to wait long before she returned, only with an elderly woman with kind eyes. "This is Mae, she's one of our volunteers here. She'd love to take you around."

Mae turned out to be a Godsend, he was convinced. The moment they walked through the doors, Mae began by taking Regina's arm and telling her all she had to look forward to. Her deep southern voice spoke of all the staff that would be there to help support her, and even told her about all the babies she'd seen come into the world in all of her twenty years there.

By the end of it, she hugged Regina tightly and Robin knew well enough that the tears which fell from his fiance's eyes were from relief and happiness, nothing that they were before.

Hand in hand, they made their way to the elevator and once there, he turned to her. "Feeling better?"

"I am. It doesn't seem so scary anymore."

Thank God for that, he thought, relieved by it.

"How about some food before this class, yeah?" Raising his arm, he looked at his watch. "We've got a little over an hour still."

A smile tugged the corners of her lips up. "I could go for a chocolate croissant and Frappuccino."

A chuckled pulled from his chest remembering how she had pointed out the Starbucks across the street as they pulled in. Not so much hinting but telling him she would love him forever if he happened to bring her back a treat after she gave birth to his child. He had to admit, he was fond of their hot sandwiches. "Wherever milady wishes."

* * *

They sat and picked bits of their lunch between sips of their drinks and chatted about Mae. She laughed as he came up with one absurd scenario after another of how they would rush to the hospital once her labor started. In one scenario, she would wake him at three in the morning and he would stumble around the apartment collecting everything they needed to take, but in his rush, he would remember everything but his shirt. In another, he would be at work and she would call him from the apartment and he would be so frustrated trying to get his car out of the horror that was the parking garage, so he would instead run the twenty blocks home, jumping and sliding over a few cars along the way. She laughed so hard at the way he told it like he was Peter Parker coming to rescue Mary Jane, and she absolutely loved him for it.

When they got to their class, the two couples from earlier looked in better spirits than when she last saw them. She felt a poke in the arm and looked up at Robin who smiled and then pointed across the room to a table of cookies and lemonade. She rolled her eyes. He was teasing her sweet tooth, but then she noticed there was a row of oatmeal raisin and told him to go steal them a couple which he did without any hesitation.

Returning with the cookies, he held one out to her just as an older woman stepped into the middle of the room.

"Thank you all for coming. We have mats and pillows laid out for you all or if you prefer we have exercise balls over by the windows. Whatever makes you comfortable. Why don't we all take a seat and then introduce ourselves to everyone?"

Regina got down to the floor and smiled when Robin sat behind her. She moved back so she could rest against his chest. The group all looked around at each other expectantly until the two nearest to their instructor spoke up.

"I'm Jamie, and this is Garrett."

"Welcome to you both," the woman said, warmly. "Is this your first?"

The redhead smiled. "It is."

Next was a Korean girl Regina thought to be around her age. "I'm Lori and this is my wife, Samantha. This is our second baby, only first time for me."

All eyes fell on them next. Regina sat up a bit and began, "I'm Regina, and this is my fiancé, Robin, and this is our first baby, too."

She felt his hands pulse on her hips and she melted back against his chest.

When they all finished, the woman rose from her chair and went over to the front of the room beside a table filled with naked dolls and a whiteboard. "Welcome everyone, I'm Susanne. I've been a midwife for twenty-nine years now, and today we're going to talk about the stages of labor, post labor, watch a few videos, and then have some time where you all can all get a snack and a beverage and ask any questions you still might have."

Robin's warm voice was low in her ear when he whispered, "Oops," speaking about their pilfered cookies.

She held back a laugh and shushed him. Taking his hands from her hips, she wound them around her stomach and listened as Susanne began.

* * *

"For those people having their first baby, any idea how long the second stage takes? Anybody?"

"Three hours?" Robin suggested, giving the question a shot.

"Oh ouch," Susanna made a face. "Pushing for three hours… close, but no. About ninety minutes. And if you add an epidural, you usually add an hour. There's something I want to show you that'll be really useful as you move into your second stage of labor. Can I get a couple to volunteer for my demonstration?"

Regina raised her hand. "We will."

Robin's brows rose in surprise but didn't mind her volunteering. He got to his feet first and took Regina's hand, helping her stand before making their way over to the front of the room.

"Now Regina just lean against the table here for me," Susanne said. She turned her attention to the class. "Some people can get really bad back labor, and this is where it's really good to have a partner with really strong hands, because they can be better than anyone else in terms of helping you during this time. Robin, put your hands on her lower back, and Regina I want you to push back into his hands. Don't move your hands but just apply strong pressure there and she'll push back, and it should feel good?"

He watched Regina's head turned to the side. Her face free from any discomfort. "It does."

"Good. Another way is to make a fist and firmly place it on either side of her spine and sometimes in the middle there." Robin did as he was instructed as she went on, "It should feel good now, but when you're in labor it can feel really helpful. So just remember that, use your fist or the flat of your hands get her to push back and push hard. Don't be scared you're going to hurt her because that pressure is going to help compress the nerves there. How's that?"

He was careful to add more pressure but felt her push back into it so he didn't let up. "Good." Regina nodded.

"Okay, thank you, both."

Returning to their seats, he helped Regina recline against him again while Susanne launched back into her talk. Their hands splayed lazily against the other and gripped when either of them found something amusing or uncomfortable until the talk shifted to after the baby was born, and then he wrapped his arms around her so he could rest his hands on her belly.

"Now let's talk about those moments when your baby is here and in your arms. He or she is going to be adjusting to this new environment. They've been in a dark, tight, quiet space and it's better to mimic that. You baby will remember you and your partner's voice. They're suddenly in this new world but they recognize you. So, my advice to you is to not let them rush the moment if the baby is doing good and keep he or she close for the first fifteen minutes or so." With that Susanne clapped her hands together. "Now, how about we get up, stretch and get some refreshments, and then we'll watch a few videos. After that I'll take some of your questions."

* * *

Robin had no idea when he went into their Lamaze class that he would learn more about pelvises and the "bloody show" than he ever wanted to know. Four childbirth videos and a half an hour of the most awkward questions he could ever imagine later, they were driving home. The ride completely silent for reasons he could only imagine was from them both processing what they saw and listened to for the last hour.

"I could have done without that last video."

He looked over in time to watch her cover her eyes with her hand. "Oh my God, Robin, don't even mention it. I can't." she held up her other hand and waved it in the air as though she was erasing the videos from her mind. "First thing in the morning I'm calling my spa."

His brow knitted together. "Why?"

"I'm getting waxed," she replied with more conviction in her voice than he'd ever heard from her before.

Robin sniggered, not at what she was referring to because that was a bloody horrific nightmare, but at his fiancé's reaction to it. "Love, I can assure you look nothing like… like that. That woman was…I don't think she's seen a pair of scissors a day in her life."

She shook her head. "Stop. My stomach is still queasy."

"It was quite horrifying. Imagine that poor child getting tangled up in all that."

Her hand came up and slapped his arm but there was no heat to it. "Oh my God, stop."

He laughed then promised, "I'm done. I really am." Then thinking about the last video, said, "That one woman said she felt much better after the epidural. Did that solidify your thoughts on getting one?"

She let out a sigh and turned her gaze out the window. "I don't know. Maybe."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

After they parked the car and got up to the apartment, he was about to suggest dinner when she said, "I'm going to go take a bath and cry a while."

He walked over to her and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She really did look on the verge of tears and it broke his heart. "Babe, it'll be alright."

"I know, but right now I just want to relax and forget all about today."

Well, that did it. He felt like utter shit. He shouldn't have teased her in the car. "Do you want company?"

Her eyes softened right before she rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him. "As much as I love that idea, I think I just want to be alone."

He gave a nod. "Alright."

"Raincheck, though?"

Her smile was all he needed to see, and assured, "Anytime you'd like."

* * *

She soaked for a good twenty minutes but didn't cry like she thought she would. Through all her fear and embarrassment, she knew deep down she could get through it.

Dressing in one of Robin's thin tee shirts and a pair of cotton shorts, she walked back out into the living room and stopped short. Robin had just finished lighting two pillar candles in the middle of the coffee table which was filled with boxes of take-out. Her smile was wide and automatic. "What's this?"

"Dinner," he said, setting the lighter beside the candle.

She shouldn't have been so touched by something so simple as him taking care of dinner, but she was. "Was I in the bath that long?"

He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I may have tipped them extra to put us at the head of the line." Then, as if remembering something, walked over to the television and took a Blu-ray from the top of the player. "I thought we could watch your favorite."

Her eyes narrowed. "Swan told you."

"She did. She said you'd insist it was Some Like it Hot, but you're really a sucker for Kate and Leo."

Holding out a finger she lowered her voice and warned, "Tell no one, Robin Locksley." His eyes were impish, and she rolled her own when he closed the distance between them to steal a kiss. "What did you order me?"

"Sweet Onion Veggie and Spicy Peanut Noodles and Spiced Chai bubble tea."

She groaned. Her favorite take-out, tea, Kate and Leo...Looking up into his eyes, she reached up and brushed her thumb over the prickly stubble on his cheek. She couldn't have lucked out in the donor/fiancé department if she tried. "I love you."

"I know," he mused before taking another kiss. But it was over too soon for Regina, before he was taking her hand and walking them over to the couch. "Now let's eat and watch these two tragic lovebirds."

When she was tucked into his side with her plate balancing on her belly and her eyes on the television screen, she told him, "I may get the drugs."

He kissed her head and whispered into her hair, "And that'll be fine by me."

Taking her plate, she sat it on the table and then took his, doing the same. She leaned back against the cushions, lettings her head fall back and looked over at Robin. With a playful smile, she said, "Didn't you say something about a snog earlier?"

He chuckled and twisted in his seat. His hand came up and brushed her hair back to tuck it behind her ear. "I did."

Her voice lowered as he started to lean in. "There are a lot of previews before the movie."

"In that case, then…" he said, chasing the words between their lips.

For the rest of the evening, Robin held her close while all thoughts of labor and grumpy nurses were swept away by a handsome, artsy American and sassy, caged Brit falling in love. When they crawled into bed, she was almost asleep just as soon as she felt Robin's chest against her back and his arm around her middle.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: It's been a hot minute, I know and I'm sorry. Hopefully this will make up for it. One more chapter left guys._

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

Two weeks went by and Regina was more than done. At thirty-six weeks, the heat from outside, the packed streets, and the smell that blew in from the Hudson was too much. Robin put in a window air conditioner in the bedroom, which she kept on all night, but even with the covers kicked off she felt like an easy bake oven. Robin had no problem, however, taking the blankets she tossed off.

He watched her from the bed as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. "I'm going to call my mother and tell her I'm not coming."

"That… might not go over so well, love." He smirked, but that was the wrong thing to do because she narrowed her eyes at his reflection.

"I don't care. It's almost a hundred degrees out there, and I'm not in the mood." Turning around, she held out a hand toward the living room. "I have things to do. Everything needs to be cleaned before the baby gets here."

"I could always drop you off and come back and clean."

Regina narrowed her eyes at him again. "Oh, no. If I have to go, so do you."

"It was only a suggestion," Robin chuckled, rising from the bed and walking over to her. With his arms around her waist, he kissed her neck. "Don't fret, I'll have the air conditioner on the whole way there."

"Can't you just tell Olivia to come and then I won't have to go at all."

"I'm sorry, love, but she's not quite ready yet."

"Well my body is…" she trailed off with a long sigh. His eyes had fallen from hers to her chest, which to be fair, she had a fair amount of cleavage going on because she bought the dress a few months back and didn't anticipate her boobs getting so large, and his mind was clearly elsewhere. Men. "Stop looking at my breasts."

His lips fell into a pout. "But they're lovely and plump and in need of my attention."

Regina groaned. Her eyes fluttering shut as he bent down and began to trail a row of kisses on the tops of her breasts. "Don't start something you can't finish. My bad mood isn't the only thing out of control today."

She felt him smile against her skin. "I can fix that for you."

She held up her phone. They had an hour to get there. "We don't have time."

"Nonsense. You can't be late to your own party."

His hand made its way underneath her dress and her breath hitched feeling his fingers slip into her underwear. Her head fell back and her hands threaded into his hair. Her breathy, "A few minutes late won't kill her," was the last coherent thought she had for the next little while.

#

The door to her parents' home opened, and Regina smiled at the man no doubt hired for the day. Still, her mother came around the corner looking composed, but the look in her eyes told Regina she was anything but.

"Regina, dear, there you are." Her mother placed a kiss to her cheek, then pulling back gave her and Robin an appraising glance. One that she must have deemed acceptable because she smiled and made no comment. Though it didn't stop her from saying, "We've all been waiting."

Regina would have rolled her eyes if it wouldn't gain her a scathing reproach. "I'm early, Mother."

"Ten minutes before the party is supposed to start is not early, but we won't argue about your punctuality now." Her eyes left Regina and flicked behind her. "Robin, Henry's in the den if you'd like to join him."

"He can come to the party, Mother…"

She turned when she felt his hands on her shoulders. "No, love, it's all right. I think I'll join him for a bit." He kissed her cheek and whispered, "Have fun."

She glared at his back as he made his way to the den while she was taken by the arm and led into the living room. Her mother was talking about who had already arrived, who was still to be expected, and what baby gifts she might be receiving, but only when she mentioned the cake did she really capture Regina's attention.

#

As far as baby showers went, Robin imagined something a little formal and maybe to be a bit more included, but it was fine. He had other plans for just them later before their daughter came and that made being excluded from the pretentious party a little more bearable.

Spending time with Regina's father did come with it's benefits. A very well aged lowball of Scotch, to be specific. He would only accept the one, Henry assured him the gathering would be hours, and it was a nice icebreaker while he and her father got to know one another.

He raised a brow as she came into the room. "Shouldn't you be out there?" he asked with a slight tilt of his chin back the way she came.

"It's not a baby shower; it's an excuse for my mother and her friends to gossip." Regina placed her hands on her low back and sighed. "Nothing I have any interest in. Right now they're all having a conversation about Mrs. Jensen's affair. I doubt they'll notice I'm gone."

"Sounds quite scandalous, indeed." Tilting his head, he watched her rub her back. The pinch in her prow growing tighter by the moment. "You all right?"

"I'm fine. Just uncomfortable, but what else is new?"

He leaned over and brushed his lips against her cheek. "I wish I could help."

"Yeah well, you can't."

Robin frowned at her tone. He didn't blame her for being short. In fact, if she was going to be, he'd rather it be with him instead of her mom and save herself the grief. But when he saw her eyes fill with tears seconds later, his frown softened and he reached out to her.

"Babe…"

She blinked and looked away from him. "Ugh, I'm going back in there. I'll see you in a while."

He felt his soon-to-be father-in-law's hand on his shoulder. "Don't take it too close to heart, son."

"Oh, I'm not. I'd help her if I could, but there's not much I can do I'm afraid. And her stubborn streak doesn't help."

"No, it doesn't. She's much like her mother in that regard, though she would never speak to you again if you were to say such a thing." Robin held back a grin. Never speaking to him again would be the least of his worries if he compared her to such a thing. "There's only keeping her as comfortable and happy as you can." Didn't he know it? Henry clapped him on the back. "I'm happy you came, because there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

Robin turned to face him. "What's that, sir?"

"Henry, please, we're about to be family." Her father chuckled. "My wife is difficult, you know that. She has standards, which are, for the most part, outlandish and nothing my daughter cares for. I try, however, to make her happy, because when she's happy I have peace."

He didn't hold back his smile this time and nodded through his grin. "Understandable."

"Good," her father began as he poured himself another drink. He held out the bottle to Robin, but he shook his head. "Because Cora and I want to pay for your wedding, you see. I don't see Regina having an issue with it, but knowing my wife she will want things a certain way."

"A certain way meaning?"

"Traditional. Something she can fuss over. I don't know what your plans are…"

"We've decided to wait until after the baby's born. I'd marry her this moment, but I think Regina wants to be a little less pregnant and something a bit more magnanimous than the Justice of The Peace." Truthfully, he didn't want that either. He always pictured when he got married it would be something he'd celebrate with his family and his friends. "And I want to give her that."

Henry's smiled curved up. "We would also prefer that. But I do want to also thank you. I haven't seen her this happy since Daniel passed."

"I love your daughter a great deal," Robin told him, earnestly. "I realize things aren't ideal for you and your wife, but I promise to take care of them both."

Her father held his gaze for long moments. Robin felt like the man was searching for any hesitation, but he'd find none. Regina and his daughter were his world. "I know that you will," Henry finally said. "Now with that settled, do you play billiards?"

Robin laughed. "I do, though not very well."

A wink from the old man had him grinning. "My kind of player."

With that, Robin and Henry spent the next few hours playing billiards, Robin losing spectacularly for most of it until Regina came to find them. She looked tired and more than a bit ready to leave, but her parents insisted they stay for dinner. So Regina took him into the living room where she showed him all the things she'd been given while dinner was made and didn't head back into the city until well after seven that evening.

The night was, thankfully, cool, and he helped pour her into bed the moment they got home.

#

On Monday they left the apartment at seven. The only appointment her doctor had was an early morning, and the night before she hadn't been looking forward to it until Robin pointed out that it was still early enough it wouldn't be too hot and she could be back in the comfort of their air conditioning before the heat got overwhelming.

They stopped along the way for decaf, iced coffee for her and a hot, dark roast for him. She made a face as he drank his. She wasn't a fan of hot coffee, especially in the summer.

She frowned up at the ceiling as her doctor checked her. Was it bad she hoped Kathryn would say she was almost ready? Terrible for her to want her daughter to be just as impatient as her.

Probably.

"You're doing great, Regina. You're dilated two centimeters. Two more weeks and then we'll see where you are then."

Regina sighed and dropped her hands down to her belly caressing over the top where her daughter had been pressing her feet for the last half hour while Kathryn did her exam.

"Is she supposed to be dilated this soon?" came Robin's voice from beside her.

Reaching out, Regina took his hand and rested it on her belly. While he was amazing at putting her own worries and uncertainties about being a mother to rest, he worried more about her actual labor than she did.

"It really depends. Some women start dilating a couple months before and some don't until their labor starts. It's nothing to worry about," Kathryn replied, her tone was light but confident.

"But if she were to come?"

Regina met Kathryn's gaze as the woman stood and they shared a soft smile. Kathryn reached out, and Regina took her offered hand to help her sit up. Robin's own hand gripped hers and the other on her back had her looking over at him. His face pulled down into an apologetic frown like he was sorry he hadn't been the one to help her sit up first.

Regina shook her head and murmured, "You're fine."

Kathryn, unaware of their silent conversation went on, "If she were to come she would be perfectly fine. There are lots of babies born at thirty-eight weeks, and most twins arrive between thirty-four and thirty-six weeks. But still, we want her in there as long as possible. A little while more, and then I'll give you my permission to try some things to bring on your labor."

Regina groaned in relief. She was done being poked and prodded every two weeks. She was done with swollen ankles and everything she drank making her burp like a man. She wanted her energy back and not having to pee every ten minutes.

"How long?" she asked.

"A couple weeks." Kathryn chuckled at her frown. "Don't worry, it'll go by faster than you think."

Regina snorted. Says the non-pregnant person.

#

Much later that evening, Regina held up a rattle given to her by… someone while Robin watched some documentary she wasn't the least bit interested in, but he'd been excited by it, and well, she was pleasantly distracted anyway.

"Why exactly do they give silver rattles to babies?" Robin asked just as soon as she shook it.

Her shoulders lifted and fell. "I have no idea," she started to say, but then her eyes fluttered closed and moaned.

Robin's lips pulled up into a grin. He'd discovered the way to make her putty in his hands. "Feel good?"

"Very good," she said, then her eyes popped open when his hands ran up her calf. "Nooooo don't stop." Her other foot rose and jabbed him in the arm. "Go back."

He chuckled, did as she asked, and dug his thumb into the arch of her foot. "There?"

"Yes… _Mm_."

His eyes roamed from her foot and up over her belly, where he smiled. "I see a foot." The hand not pressing into her foot reached up and rubbed over the little protruding bump that was their tiny daughter's heel.

Regina's smile matched his and she told him, "She's awake and wants out."

Leaning down he pressed a kiss to her belly. Her tone conveying her own impatience rather than their daughter's. "Soon."

"I don't think it'll be two weeks."

His brow furrowed. "And why's that?"

"Just a feeling," she said simply. He knew she'd been having dreams lately, and in them, she was always going into labor early. Normally, he'd dismiss foretelling dreams as just that, but given everything that happened to them, he'd be a fool to discount them so easily. "Oh, Emma and Neal are coming over next week. They want to make dinner and watch a movie. I think she feels bad for not making it to the baby shower."

He swallowed and said absently, "Sound good to me."

Drawing his gaze back to the television, he watched without really listening, thinking of how he'd planned to go into Brooklyn tomorrow to meet with Marian, but now he wasn't so sure that would be a wise idea. Perhaps he could call her and see if she was willing to meet with him somewhere in the city...

He felt a jab in his side, Regina poked him with her foot again. "What's wrong?"

"Hm?" He looked over at her, and at her raised brows, he sighed. "Nothing, just thinking."

"Of?" she encouraged.

"Of work." He turned toward her while he took her other foot and rubbed. "I have a meeting later in the week in Brooklyn, and I'm just wondering if I should move it somewhere in the city."

Her brow furrowed, and at her, "Why?" he dropped his gaze from her eyes to her belly and back, and Regina rolled her eyes in response. "Robin, I'm going to be fine."

"That may be, but I'd still feel better being close."

She frowned at him. "Stop. It's Brooklyn, and it's only for a few hours."

The tiny movement caught his eyes, and he brought his hand up to caress over the small spot on her belly a while before going back to his task. "If you insist."

She hummed happily and closed her eyes while he rubbed. "I do. Besides, I have zero plans to go outside of this apartment."

"Well, that makes me feel better, at least."

Her lips curved up and she bit her lip, getting a look in her eyes he'd seen many times when she wanted something. "Since you're going to be out that way, maybe I can bribe you into picking us up some pie from the Stove?"

"What kind of pie?"

"Apple. It's on your way home, and I'll share."

"Is that your bribe, then?"

"I can bribe you with other things if you need more incentive." The foot that wasn't in his hands slid up his jean-clad thigh. Her brow rose. "What would you like?"

"A kiss?"

She let out a dramatic sigh and preened, "I suppose there are worse things."

He took her feet and then her calves, and moved her over slightly so he could get between her and the couch. She giggled when he settled against her. His fingers tangled in her hair, and his palm cupped her cheek.

"Come here, you."

When he lowered his head all thoughts of pies and trips out of the city, baby gifts, and documentaries lifted away, and for a while all they did was kiss.

 **#**

Robin pulled up to Marian's flower shop, pleased to see construction had started and, by the looks of it, was going along well. Getting out of his car, he'd just taken his first step onto the sidewalk when a voice from behind him had him turning.

"Robin, hi!"

He smiled at Marian who was jogging across the street toward him. "Hello, I was just headed over."

A bit out of breath, she motioned down the street. "How about we look at these over some coffee? I'm starving and could use some breakfast."

"Sure thing," he replied. It might as well be better anyway with all the lads going in and out of the place.

They fell into step side by side, the small café only a few stores down from the flower shop. The day was already warm, and he was rethinking the dark, long sleeved shirt.

"How's your fiancé?" she asked.

Robin chuckled, his mind replaying over the last week and how moody she'd been. "Doing well. Though if you ask her, she'd tell you differently."

Marian tilted her head. A small crease forming between her eyebrows. "Why's that?"

"The baby's due in another couple weeks," he explained, and with a smirk added, "and she's very much over it."

Marian laughed. "I can imagine after being pregnant all that time when you reach the end you'd just want it to be over."

"I can't speak for Regina, but I know I am definitely anxious to meet her." He didn't mention that he'd only been around for the last couple months or that he only found out she was really his not so long ago. "Do you have children?" His eyes widened as he realized he was marching on to less professional conversation but then again, she had asked about his... "I'm sorry, was that too personal of a question?"

Marian smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "No, you're fine. I don't have any, but I'd love to have some someday. Gotta find a man first."

"I'm sure you'll have no problem with that," he said, because she was pretty and seemed like a nice girl.

"I don't know, I don't get out much and all the good ones seem to be taken." There was a pause as she looked at him, and he glanced away feeling suddenly awkward, but in the next moment she asked, "Got any single friends?" and it seemed to dispel the growing tension.

"You know I do have one…" he began, thinking of Killian, then changed his mind but joked, "Tell me, do you like spending your nights in loud bars listening to your date talk about himself?"

She gave him a rueful smile. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass."

"I take the mickey out of him, but he has a good heart, deep down there somewhere." They reached the café, and he pulled open the door for her. "Here, let me get that."

#

When Regina woke that morning she had no idea where all her energy had come from but was eager to make use of it. After a cup of tea, she took one look around their apartment and had to clean. It wasn't like they didn't keep the place tidy, they did. Where Regina was the clean-as-you-go type, Robin was a neat freak. While she kept things clean, he kept them organized. And yet, it was the little things that drew her eye - the dust around the picture frames, the little crumbs between the cushions, the tiny bit of toothpaste left in the sink from Robin earlier that morning that didn't get rinsed down the drain.

All of it had to go, and she told her daughter as much as she went.

Finishing up her room, she was just about to go refill her ice water when her phone started to ring.

Looking down, she spoke to her belly as she reached for her phone, "Your daddy has good timing." Tapping the _accept_ , she held it to her ear. "Hello, we were just talking about you."

"We?" he asked, his voice sounded curious.

She laughed and grabbed her glass. "The baby and me."

"Oh," his voice said, drawing the word out, his curiosity turning to amusement, "and what did she have to say?"

"She thinks you should bring us home some salted caramel ice cream to eat with our pie after we have the lasagna I'm making for dinner."

Making her way down the hall, she paused at Olivia's room and flipped on the light. It was still as pristine as they left it a few days ago, but she wanted to go over it maybe one more time.

The line filled with his warm chuckle. She could just imagine what he was thinking about her cravings, but to his credit, he didn't say a word. "Lasagna? Can't wait, and I think I can manage to round up some ice cream." He paused and after a moment asked, "What's that noise?"

Regina cringed as the music got progressively louder as she made her way into the kitchen. "I've got the music up in here, just a sec…" Turning her iPod down, she told him, "I'm cleaning this place."

She heard his heavy sigh and pressed her lips together waiting for his response. "Babe, we cleaned over the weekend."

"That was Olivia's room," she replied simply and pulled open the freezer. "Now I'm cleaning the apartment."

"Stop then and wait until I come home to help," he pleaded.

"It's fine. I feel _fine_." She dropped a handful of ice into her cup. Another sigh from him made her add, "I have a lot of energy today."

"All right but take it easy, love, yeah?"

"I am," she assured and filled her glass with the filtered water from the fridge. Twisting the cap back on her bottle, she said, "Emma's on her way over, I promise to give all the things out of my reach to her."

His slight groan made her smile. "You better."

Walking back to their room, she tilted her head to the side, holding the phone with her shoulder so she could rub over her belly where her daughter was stretching. "Don't forget the ice cream."

"I won't," he promised. "Don't overdo yourself."

She shook her head and promised the same before saying, "Now go back to work so you can come home."

He sighed once more. "All right, I love you."

Sitting down on the bed, she placed her water on the table and smiled. "I love you, too."

They said their goodbyes and let herself fall back against her soft mattress. She just put the sheets in the washer, and that was all that was left of their bedroom. She had a mental list in her head. There was still the bathroom and the kitchen left, and she might as well get the latter done before Emma got there. But then another kick drew her attention away, and for a while, she laid on the bed talking to her daughter about how silly and protective her father was and how her mommy needed to get ready for when she decided to make an appearance.

 **#**

A few hours later Regina looked into her kitchen cabinets and glared. Why on Earth was there so much dust and where did it all come from? Thank God she never really used any of the dishes on the top shelves, but now that she saw it, those needed to be cleaned, too. Their place was a mess. And she was going to bring a baby back here to all this dust?

Not if she could help it.

There came a pounding on the door, then the sound of keys over the music, and Regina stopped wiping out the cupboard to see Emma walk in.

"Hey lady..." Emma called out, looking around, obviously not expecting to look for her friend standing up on top of her counter.

Regina turned back to her task and said, "I need your help."

There was a moment's pause before Emma's exasperated, "Holy shit, Regina, what the hell do you think you're doing up there?"

Regina rolled her eyes, wanted to snap what the hell Emma thought she'd be doing up on a counter if not the obvious. "What's it look like? I'm cleaning."

Emma's face looked like a deer in the headlights. "Geez, here, get down from there."

Regina frowned as Emma offered her a hand when she went to step down on the step stool but took it when the blonde glared at her. Changing the subject away from her, she asked, "Where's Henry?"

"With Neal at the zoo." When Regina was back down, Emma looked from her to the cabinet unimpressed. "What the hell do you think you were doing up there?"

Regina held out the dirty cloth. "Cleaning. This place is filthy."

Emma sighed, one of those heavy things filled with resignation as she removed her jacket and took the dust rag from her. "All right, what the hell else do you want cleaned?"

Regina smiled. "I haven't gotten to the ceiling fans yet."

They spent the rest of afternoon together cleaning and reminiscing, something Regina missed doing with Emma as of late, but with both of their relationships going well for them and being busy with work, they didn't have as much time to spend with one another as before. However, they planned to fix that with weekends at the apartment, double-dates together, and with the kids at the park as they grew.

While their friendship took a backseat to their lives, it was still there, as strong as ever and always would be.

#

When he came home later that evening, he brought with him apple pie and ice cream. He couldn't believe how amazing the place looked. He nearly had a panic attack when Regina told him all that she'd done, but then added Emma had done most of the high cleaning which calmed his nerves a bit, but not entirely as she said _most_ of the cleaning.

The smell of her lasagna was nearly enough to make him weep. She'd made it for him once before, so he skipped lunch knowing he would come home to it, and he wasn't disappointed. He had two servings and later in the evening warmed up a third, while she had her ice cream over warm pie, because she went to all the trouble to make so much and it was only them to enjoy it after all.

It turned out she did have a lot of energy, because the moment they finished, she stripped him and herself bare, and they made love on the couch. It was slow and exquisitely intimate, and she came around him with a soft sighs and his whispered name on her lips.

They shared a quick shower later, and while she read in bed, he decided to catch up on a side project that needed a bit of attention.

Tapping his pencil on his desk, she was just about to go make another cup of coffee when she came and stood beside him. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

Her head fell on his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just making a few changes to these." His pencil flicked over the paper, making adjustments here and there. Placing a kiss on her hair, he breathed in deeply, smelling her shampoo and lotion. "Mm, you smell good."

He heard her let out a sigh. "I'm going to go lay down."

Noting the tiredness in her voice, he looked up at the clock and realized how late it was. "All right," Robin said, speaking into her hair. He was almost finished with the plans, an hour maybe, and he could join her. "I'll be in soon."

She pushed herself up to full height, and he met her halfway for a kiss. A brush of lips that lingered a moment before she moved away. He smiled seeing her only in his gray tee-shirt; it was tight against her belly, but she loved that old thing.

The sight of her gave him the incentive to get a move on so he could go crawl into that soft bed of hers and hold her close.

But a half an hour later, she walked back into the living room with a pillow in her hand.

He dropped his pencil and turned in his chair. "Regina? I thought you were going to bed?"

She shook her head and eased herself onto the couch. "I can't sleep. My back hurts."

He frowned. He knew all that cleaning and then their activities this evening would wear her out and now he was kicking himself that he let things get out of hand before. "I'm not surprise, love." He got to his feet and went over to her. "You did a lot today. Do you want me to rub it for you?"

"No, I'm fine. You can finish. I'm just going to go watch some TV."

"All right…" He took the blanket from the back of the couch and put it over her. He went back to his desk and sat down, but after five minutes he gave up. His concentration was gone, and there was nothing to be done about it.

"What are you doing?" she asked when he got up and turned off his desk light.

"Gonna lie down with you," he told her and easing his way onto the sofa, sunk in behind her. Bless her wide couch and thick cushions. He shut his eyes but heard her groan. Running his hand down her back, he slipped his hand under her shirt and caressed her back. "Where's it hurting?"

She reached back. "Here."

He raised his head and ran his hand down her back until his fingers touched hers. Pressing the heel of his hand into her lower back gently, he began to rub circles. "Is that helping?"

"Mmhmm, don't stop." Her voice was low and sleep-filled.

He pressed a kiss into her hair and assured, "I won't. Sleep, my love."

Her murmured, "Love you," was the last head heard from her. She was asleep in his arms within moments. It took him quite a bit longer, but with the sound of Regina's even breathing and the feel of his daughter's feet beneath his palm he finally drifted off.


End file.
